


BOUNDLESS BOUNDARIES

by Sunflowerwx



Category: WangXiao, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Wuxia, bjyx - Freeform, jianghu, wybxz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerwx/pseuds/Sunflowerwx
Summary: Wang Yibo, a Wanderer.When he was young, he was ruthless yet filled with kindness. He fell in love in wondrous ways. He wanted to protect and wandered the world with the one he loves.Unforeseen betrayals and scars of the past forced him to grow up. Deviously ruthless with no kindness left. Now he hates. He brings havoc. He starts wars. He avenges. He lives to destroy the world of the one he once loved. Whoever that person marries, he will kill. Whoever that person loves, he will curse their soul to damnation. Wherever that person goes, he will haunt to no end.That person, the Third Prince Xiao Zhan.A story of a love blossoming amongst conspiracies and schemes, watered with blood, and tended with clashing ideologies. Such love will be tested by fate, and fate is often cruel and merciless especially when justice and revenge is involved.𝐵𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐵𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠: 𝑀𝑦 𝐴𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝐹𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝐺𝑜...Do not copy, repost, translate or distribute my work in any way or form.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 119
Kudos: 239





	1. Night of Gloom

ＢＯＵＮＤＬＥＳＳ ＢＯＵＮＤＡＲＩＥＳ

𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐢𝐛𝐨 & 𝐱𝐢𝐚𝐨 𝐳𝐡𝐚𝐧

_21+ Warnings: noncon & dubcon sexual activities, confinement, abuse, violence, deaths, murders, & etc_

◆◆◆

During the burning months of the year, Jianghu is rumbled with chaos when battles embroil between various sects to capture dominance. The Shui Sect of Chu is battling the Feng Sect of Qin. An unknown Wanderer emerges and assumes the position of Sect Leader for the Shui Sect, successfully leading the Sect to supremacy through his strange, deviant tactics. Nobody knows his name or where he comes from, only his knowns, Zhuàngliè, the ruthless Wanderer.  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


To celebrate the victory, all Shui disciples and elders are gathered for a ceremonious night. Men and women, young and old, all in shades of blue, some stand while some sit in tables, drinking to savor the evening. They join together, covering the giant courtyard; a prestigious courtyard saved for ritualistic occasions such as tonight.

Besides the victory they claimed two days ago, tonight is the Night of Groom, where chosen, rewarded young heroes will choose a slave wife from those they captured, and then a prestigious wife from their fellow maiden disciples.

Since morning to sundown, the crowd has been singing praises for their heroes who brought honor to their sect. They rain glorious words and flood their heroes with respect. After all, their army of a few hundred disciples were able to topple the Feng, who had doubled their army size. This victory is historic and will be known throughout Jianghu for the decades to come.

An elder man dressed in a dark navy robe, his white hair and long beard represent the decades of wisdom he has provided guidance to the Shui Sect of Chu, he stands up amidst the exuberant, shades of blue crowd. His right arm holds a giant golden cane in the shape of a dragon that is as tall as himself. He pounds the cane on the ground two times, causing a gust of wind, sending the crowd into silence.

"Elder Zhu is speaking," announces a senior disciple.

The large crowd respectfully makes a pathway in the middle, allowing Elder Zhu to walk to the center of stage ground; a concrete empty stage, usually used for duels.

In a low coarse voice, the elder man speaks, "Through grit and harmony, we have successfully crumbled the Feng Sect of Qin. From this accomplishment, may everyone taste how sweet the fruit of harmony is, and when faced with enemies in the future, may we remain as strong as we are now."

Upon the completion of those words, loud cheers rumble through the hundred years old courtyard.

"Alright, alright," he lowers the volume of the crowd.

"As your elder, I would like to point to the young gentleman who guided all of us to this victory. Give us some words, will you, Zhuàngliè?"

All eyes and attention shift to a young gentleman sitting on a wooden table. He's drinking leisurely with his arm resting on his knee. He's dressed in black from head to toe. His presence is fierce but gentle, distant yet relaxed. He has a pale face of sharp features, composing a handsome face that most would not encounter in the chaotic world of Jianghu.

In fact, he doesn't dress as those in Jianghu nor share the same etiquette; he didn't bother to reveal his name, even now, the Shuis has yet to figure out his name. He doesn't carry weapons; there's no sword nor spears, all he has is himself and his pitch-black bamboo hat, which seems to be his only possession.

"Zhuàngliè?" Elder Chu repeats.

The young gentleman places the cup in his hand down on the table, next to where his pitch-black bamboo hat is. He rises from his seat.

Lightheartedly, he gives a few words, "Thanks to your own effort, you defeated the Feng Sect of Qin in this battle, I congratulate you all. I will be leaving tomorrow."

A wave of confusion roams the crowd as the Shuis express their disapproval at what they just heard.

The gentleman in black raises his hand up, and the noisy crowd settles.

He continues, "I'm a Wanderer, I have no interest to tie myself to any Sect. I mean no disrespect."

"Well said," Elder Chu adds. He fondles with his beard a few times before he strolls toward the young gentleman in black.

"But tomorrow is tomorrow, let us all stay with tonight. Tonight is our Night of Groom. As ritual, the chosen young heroes and the Sect Leader will choose wives from those we captured and another wife from our disciples. You lead us to victory; you are our Sect Leader tonight. To not curse our Sect, you must participate in our ritual."

The Wanderer in black stares at the elder man, a side of his lips curls up. _This old man is persistent on making him stay, trying to tie him down with marriage, it won't work._

"I will gladfully take part in your ritual," the self-proclaimed Wanderer replies.

"Thank you for your respect, Zhuàngliè," remarks Elder Chu before he turns around and walks back to the center point of the ground. "Begin the ritual once setup is ready," he announces before he pounds his dragon cane into the ground, telling the maidservants in charge of preparations to hasten up.

Not long after, maidservants launch themselves up towards the sky and hang strings of red lanterns from the roof of one manor to another, criss-crossing, forming a sky of lanterns above the courtyard. With the buckets in their hands, they rain down petals of cherry blossom, cleansing the smell of the atmosphere.

Elder Yin, the Head of Ritual emerges from the North Manor. Her silky, green robe gracefully complements with the golden goose hairpin that is securing her hair in a bun.

"Preparation is done. Those in the dungeons are informed, and the maiden disciples are ready for selection," she strictly speaks, looking at Elder Zhu.

In this ritual, the Sect Leader who holds ultimate power over the Shuis doesn't necessarily have to participate. _It is clear that Elder Zhu is throwing a ploy to tie the young gentleman to their Sect._ However, she doesn't see a problem with Elder Zhu's decision. She agrees, having the young gentleman around will be good for their sect.

"Guo Ju, take Zhuàngliè and the three young heroes to the dungeon," directs Elder Zhu.

Guo Ju, a high-level disciple in his mid-thirties, bows in acceptance of his master's words. He glances at the nameless Wanderer and the chosen three young heroes, gesturing for them to follow him. He guides the four gentlemen towards the North Manor, down the stairs to where a concrete dungeon is located.

The hot temperature gradually decreases to cold and the air becomes murky, heavier to breathe underground. As the five men approaches closer, waves of horrific howls of the captured preys becomes more haunting.

The pathway glooms with darkness, but the line of fire torches attached to the brick Wall provides enough guidance.

Upon entrance into the cold dungeon, the cruel conditions captured preys are subjected to becomes eerily visible. There are three large steel cages crowded with injured men and women in raggedy robes, most are the disciples captured from the Feng Sect of Qin, probably hundreds of them. In front of each cage, stand its own guard.

The man of few words, Guo Ju speaks, "Pick whomever. Those who are chosen cannot reject. Those who are not chosen will become property of Shui for three years before you can retrieve your freedom." Guo Ju glances at the choosers, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will go first," one of the three heroes volunteers.

Excitingly, he walks around, surveying, trying to find the most beautiful maiden. All maidens lower their faces, doesn't want to be chosen; _enslaved for three years is better than married to an enemy and have a lifetime tainted._

Once the young hero spots a maiden that matches his liking the most, he tells the guard to let her out. The maiden solemnly trudges out of the cage to her forced destiny.

The other two heroes glance at each other and then at the Wanderer who is leaning back on the wall, unmoving. Unlike the reckless young hero who lacked common sense and went first, these two heroes are more aware of the gentleman in black. After witnessing how bloody and vicious this man can get during a battle, they know better to not cross him in anyway. Especially if he were to become their Sect Leader, it is best to get on his good side.

The two young gentlemen continue to stare at the ruthless Wanderer who remains silent. His silence means they can go ahead, and therefore the two heroes hurriedly select the maidens they like best out of the bunch.

"Zhuàngliè, please, your turn," comments Guo Ju, trying to remind the distant gentleman he must choose someone to get it over with.

"Well well, let's see ..." The Wanderer straightens up his back from the wall and begins to stroll back and forth leisurely with his hands behind his back. Then for the first time, he actually scans the room. His steps come to an abrupt stop once his eyes glide passed a figure in a white robe.

 _Xiao Zhan? He's still here. Why ...? —_ Although he can't see the face he desires to see from where he is standing, he can easily recognize this familiar figure.

Intrigued, the man in black hurries his steps to the corner of the dungeon, where less light is, and towards the cage he walks.

"It really is you," a wide grin spreads across the ruthless Zhuàngliè's face as if he has found his long-lost treasure.

His eyes, now glued at the breathtaking face; deliberately dark eyebrows, tall nose, and lips that are gorgeously charming, but proudly haughty with attitude. This face is the most enchanting a wanderer like him has ever laid eyes on _._

_If only he were to smile, the world will probably become brighter. He certainly has the potential to shun the sun, but regrettably, since they've met, this gentleman has yet to smile at all. Interestingly, his arrogance isn't any lesser than his good looks — his disdainful glances can be overbearing, however, all of which makes him undoubtedly fun to mess with._

The Wanderer stretches out his hand with his forefinger pointing straight at the figure in white. He declares with the most satisfying smile, "I want him."

The three young heroes freeze. The chosen maidens' eyes widen. Even the miserable preys paused their grief for a split second when they heard the confident declaration.

Guo Ju, in his stale face, states, "Zhuàngliè, you're supposed to choose a maiden to be your wife. Not a ma _—_ "

The man in black swings his head to Guo Ju. His ravishing smile earlier has disappeared, only a pair of searing eyes is left. Realizing his mistake, Guo Ju immediately lowers his gaze.

The nameless Wanderer states, "I want him to warm my bed tonight and for the rest of my life, you have a problem with that?"

Guo Ju continues to keep his head down, unable to give a response as there is no good answer to give. _That voice is pleasant on the surface but the tension it carries is chilling. The last time Zhuàngliè used this tone was when he was torturing a Feng disciple to get information about their Sect Leader's whereabouts. This Wanderer — when he's kind, he's kind, but when displeased, he's no different than those from the unorthodox sects — he's ruthless and destructive with no bounds._

The nameless Wanderer tilts his head and sneers, "How audacious of you to tell me what I'm supposed to do." He glares, "If you show such attitude in front of me again, I will sew your lips together. This is the only warning you'll receive. Understood?"

Guo Ju hurriedly replies, "Yes, Zhuàngliè. I apologize for my impudence."

The searing glare of the nameless Wanderer glides over to see multiple pairs of judging eyes. With zero tolerance, he shouts, "Anyone have a problem?!"

All eyes lower in unison.

Silence falls upon the chilly room until a stern voice retorts loudly from inside the cage, "I do have a problem."

The nameless Wanderer turns his head back to the owner of that voice, _Xiao Zhan_. He has his arm crossed; his left hand is covered in a white glove. A shadow is aesthetically cast across his face while his head is titled.

With his dark dim eyes, he speaks, "No one would want to warm your bed — it's disgusting. If you haven't realized yet, everyone here finds you disgusting, especially your behavior."

From those sharp words, all breathing beings in the cold dungeon cease breathing, afraid of what to come. Eyes begin quivering, teeth gritting, faces tensed up, they all exclaim in their thoughts: _What the hell is wrong with that gentleman in white?! He wants to dig his own grave, but why drag the hundreds of them along?!_

However, the self-proclaimed Wanderer isn't mad. Instead, he begins to smile ravishingly at the dark expression he's receiving. His face softens along with his voice, "I'm disgusting and I chose you. In conclusion, you'll be doing various disgusting acts tonight — What are you waiting for? Come out of there."

The figure in white remains unmoving, instead, his jaw clenches and his eyes darken even more. "Disgusting scum," he grumbles out of despisal.

"Guard, pull him out of there," comes the impatient voice of the nameless Wanderer.

Immediately, the guard opens the door of the cage. He pushes himself inside and his hand reaches out to grab the gentleman in white.

Before the guard's hand reaches, a sharp voice rebukes, "Take your filthy hand away. I can walk myself," and the rigid gentleman exits the cage with grace.

Xiao Zhan, he carries a demeanor of tranquility and elegance; his head is held high with honor despite the glum conditions that he's currently in. His pure, white robe is tainted with dirt at the end of its skirt. However, his hair is still tied up neatly with a gold ornament, and even with the dirt smudged on his cheek, his handsomeness and beauty remain untouchable.

Guo Ju glances at two gentlemen who seem to be nothing but trouble. Zhuàngliè is grinning ear to ear, staring at the man he chose; _he's respectable in battles but his ruthless temper makes it hard to breathe the same air as him; how quickly his temper changes is jarring no matter how many times one has witnessed it_. As for the other gentleman in white, he appears as if he will chop off the head of Zhuàngliè any second now, but who could blame him.

Defeatedly, Guo Ju concludes, "Selection is completed. Let us all return to the elders."  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


** Notes: **

Jianghu (n) - translates to rivers and lakes; in Wuxia and in this novel, it's referring to the world of martial artists and pugilists, often assembled in sects, clans, or schools of martial arts; this world also includes wandering heroes "Youxia," nobles, priests, healers, thieves, beggars, merchants and craftsmen

Zhuàngliè \- is used in this story as _brave, heroic_ , a title given to the character Wang Yibo; it is used as a noun when referred to the character

.

.

.

6.22.20🌻🖤v.rhke

I will begin actively writing BOUNDLESS BOUNDARIES once _The Only Sunflower I See Is You_ is completed.

Am just leaving this chapter here as an introduction, in honor of 622 day~~!

 **Warning:** Over the course of this story, there will be [NC-21] mature content, heavy/bloody/dark themes, conflicting ideologies, gray characters, gray morality, cruel love/sex, & **etc**. Youngsters and those who are easily triggered are warned. This is the only warning I'm putting up — I won't be giving warnings prior to a scene or a chapter.

**Please do show lots of love, and comments.**  
**Thank you.** 🖤💕💚❤️🌸⭐️🌟🥰

◆◆◆  
  


Copyright © 2020-21 Sunflowerwx.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this e-publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods.

Any references to historical events, real people, or real places are used fictitiously. Names, characters, and places are products of the author's imagination.


	2. Night of Gloom II

Gou Ju leads the four pairs through the long, gloomy hallway of the dungeon. The howling of misery can no longer be heard, meanwhile the sound of cheers and festivity is sounding louder and louder as they approach nearer to the stairs. On the concrete ground and cold walls, various tenuous, obscured shadows are seen moving through the dark corridor, meanwhile two distinct shadows lag behind.

"You already escaped," says the man in black as he bumps his shoulder against the man in white, "Why did you return?"

Xiao Zhan leers from the corner of his eyes and says nothing in response. Obviously, that gesture doesn't sit well with the impatient gentleman in black. He strikes in a thick, sardonic voice, "What are you now? Suddenly, you're deaf? You're a mute?"

"Shut up," Xiao Zhan snarls in contempt.

The Wanderer stops his steps, he grabs the arrogant man by the arm and jolts him back. He wonders, "Why do you always speak down to me?"

"Wang Yibo, take your hand off me," Xiao Zhan replies sternly. _He loathes it, the way this person leisurely touches him._

Wang Yibo examines the beautiful face in front of him before expressing another wonder of his, "And this disparaging look from you ...? Don't you have another face to make?"

In response to those inquiries, Xiao Zhan makes a different face, a face that expresses disgust. He states, "A barbaric, murderous, uneducated scum like you don't deserve a proper glance from me." Noticing a glimmer of anger on the opposing side's face, he adds, "Can't stand the truth?"

Wang Yibo tightens his grip on Xiao Zhan's arm and jerks him toward his body. He demands with a frown, "Take back your words and apologize to me, right now."

 _Apologize?!_ — "After you die and reborn three times, maybe then I will consider it," Xiao Zhan stares unyieldingly in return.

"Zhuàngliè, is there a problem?" Guo Ju asks, interrupting the fiery gaze between the two. The rest of the group is also staring back at the two individuals, curiously but reluctantly.

The nameless Wanderer turns his head to them, and his fiery gaze settles into a smile. He answers, "No. Just a lovers' spat. We just couldn't wait — Let's get going."

Following the words of Zhuàngliè, Guo Ju and the group turn and begin marching up the stairs. The unknown Wanderer releases the arm of Xiao Zhan, to which that arrogant gentleman swings his face away and starts walking in an instant. Wang Yibo follows behind looking at the man he chose; _even his back is handsome — too bad his arrogance outweighs his beauty._  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


The air feels warm again once the group reaches the outside courtyard. Cheers erupt from the crowd but soon cheers are replaced with mixtures of whispers as they watch the last pair arrive.

 _"_ Zhuàngliè _chose a man."_

_"... goodness."_

_"_ Zhuàngliè _is a cut-sleeve?"_

_"It doesn't matter who he chose. It matters that he chose."_

_"No wonder he doesn't look at us at all."_

_"They look good together."_

_"We can't keep him as our Patriarch. How will Jianghu view our Sect?"_

_"The man he chose is beautiful."_

_"That's expected of the Feng Sect. They like rich, good looking disciples."_

_"He belongs to the Feng?"_

_"Should be based on the way he's dressed."_

The controversial whispers continue as Guo Ju bows in front of Elder Zhu, whereas the individuals he guided here stand with their respective pair, one pair lining behind another. He courteously informs his elder, "Selection is done."

"Mnn," Elder Zhu acknowledges his disciple's bow. He glances at the Zhuàngliè he wanted to bind to the Shui Sect. That mischievous gentleman is standing proudly at the end of the line with his arms crossed over his chest; his face is loaded with smiles like a child who got what he wanted. By his side is a gentleman with a strikingly gorgeous face.

In the meantime, Elder Yin glances at the back center of the stage where a prestigious censer with a lone incense burner is placed on a table. Noticing that the time of the ritual is soon, she strides to the center of the stage and stands next to Elder Zhu. _It doesn't matter what the choosers' choices are, the ritual must continue._ Thus, she announces above the noises, "The time is near," and the crowds silence themselves in respect.

Unmarried maiden disciples of youthful age enter the scene in a line, roughly fifteen of them. All are beauties with talents and skills. To be able to be a part of this sacred ritual is a chance of a lifetime for all the young maidens. If they find the right one, they will be graciously blessed by heaven and deities for a harmonious marriage. However, if they feel that there isn't a right one, they can respectfully reject; and hopefully, they will come across the right one when the time is right.

"Gentlemen, express yourself to the maiden you desire," Elder Yin declares.

Before any of the other gentlemen steps up, Wang Yibo interjects, "I will be sacrificing my chance to choose since there are only maidens." He looks directly at the guardian of the Sect, "Elder Zhu, you should have included male disciples," then he picks at the arm sleeve of the silent person by his side, "But thanks to you, I found an unmatched beauty. I'm all set tonight."

From those proud words of Zhuàngliè, incomprehensible whispers stir up again in the exuberant crowd. Elder Zhu grunts a displeased sigh and looks away. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan simply gazes up at the evening sky and counts his breathing to himself, tuning himself out from this ridiculousness.

"Hmm-mnn," Elder Yin clears her throat, gesturing for the crowd to quiet themselves. She speaks in a clear, loud voice, "Zhuàngliè has rescinded his chance to select, the three heroes haven't. We will continue."

Yin Maidens who are specifically under the guidance of Elder Yin enter orderly into the scene with significant ritualistic items in their hands. A young Yin Maiden known by everyone as Ah-Bing holds the sacred red, silken threads of fate. She gives the three heroes their own respective red string of fate. Once she stands before the presumed Sect Leader, she asks, "Zhuàngliè, since you have chosen your counterpart, will you," then she glances at the handsome gentleman in white, "and your partner please hold out your hand?"

Wang Yibo holds out his hand, however the gentleman next to him doesn't. He nudges Xiao Zhan with his elbow before threatening him with a glare that says _cause a scene and you're dead, truly dead_. Xiao Zhan grits his teeth and holds out his hand, _not_ _because of a mere threat but because he still needs to rely on this person, thus he has to be smart about it._

Ah-Bing ties the red piece of cloth on the wrists of the pair in a symbolic pattern of infinity. As soon as the knot is tightly tied in the middle, Wang Yibo grasps Xiao Zhan's hand. The owner of the smaller hand tries to shake off the larger hand, but he can't escape when both hands are tied together so closely.

As they keep on battling with their hands, the three heroes make their decision, however two of them were rejected by their chosen disciple maidens. The lucky hero who is accepted has to decide if he will keep the maiden he chose from the dungeon. Out of respect for his fellow maiden disciple, he decides to return the maiden he chose earlier to the dungeon.

The following step, wooden buckets of water are brought in and place on the ground in front of each pair. Elder Yin glances at them, motioning for them to lower themselves down to their respective bucket. Xiao Zhan who stands tall is suddenly dragged down when the man in black squats down without a warning. He slightly stumbles but swiftly regains his balance, crouches down, knees to chest. He glares at the other person, but that person simply lifts his eyebrows, sending a mocking face in return.

Elder Yin narrates melodiously while the crowd listens in admiration, "This holy water is from the well of Mt. Housan, where deities offer blessings for a lifetime love in marriage of two people. This time, I saw in my vision that Yue Xiao Lao Ren, the God of marriage and love, has come to bless the well himself." She smiles heartily as the wrinkles around her eyes appear, "You all are truly blessed. Rest your bounded hands in your bucket of water. Water makes cloth stronger; its purpose is to strengthen the bond between the two bounded persons; for your fate to become one and accompany one and another through joys and hardships whether in good health or bad health."

She spreads out her arms and looks up at the night sky, her long sleeves flow gently against the delicate, warm breeze. It must be the moonlight reflecting on her eyes because her eyes have turned royal blue. Elder Yin begins her summon, "I call upon heaven and all great deities to witness ..."

In that moment, Xiao Zhan starts to rigorously shake off Wang Yibo's hand, looking to be unbound but the other person isn't letting go of his hand.

"What?" Wang Yibo questions in low whisper, watching the person next to him panic; _his beautiful face is losing colors, his eyebrows shift up in fright._

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this," Xiao Zhan mutters as he attempts to undo the tight knot with his left hand; however, his hand that is covered in a glove makes it difficult for him to loosen the knot.

Wang Yibo grasps Xiao Zhan's hand and stops him. "What's wrong with you? It's just placing your hand in some water." He watches the usually arrogant but now frantic face in surprise; he concludes, "Don't say you actually believe in these superstitious stuffs?" _This person is truly a strange person._ Wang Yibo has threatened him in several kind of ways before and he didn't fret. But with something as simple as this, he's panicking.

Xiao Zhan's twinkling eyes become rounder, staring at Wang Yibo, slowly losing his composure. He wonders if he can ask this man to stop this, but this ruthless person most likely doesn't have the ability to understand or sympathize. _Why is his life like this? It's one curse after another._

"Hey ..." Wang Yibo utters as he gazes into a pair of glossy eyes; his hand involuntarily gives a gentle squeeze on Xiao Zhan's hand. In that instant, the frantic person remembers to blink, retracts his hand from Wang Yibo's, then quickly turns his head away. Xiao Zhan tells himself; _it's just a piece of cloth, it's just water, and some words that means nothing._

"... and until death and beyond, you are blessed by heaven. Put your hands in now." Elder Yin stares at the incense burner that impeccably dies out at the end of her words.

Wang Yibo throws his hand and the hand he's holding into the bucket. _It's relaxing, this lukewarm, refreshing feeling._ Xiao Zhan's lips part unknowingly as he looks at his hand bathing inside the bucket. _Small petals of scarlet salvia, which means 'forever mine,' mixing with petals of rosy gladiolus which symbolizes strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, and moral integrity._ He doesn't know if the other person sees it, but he sees flashes of prismatic light from the water. In this moment, all noises tune out from his ears. He wonders to himself; _what is he doing here with all these people? And this crazy ritual? How did he let himself end up in this ridiculous situation?_

Before he can answer himself, his hand that is bounded to Wang Yibo is out of the bucket. He looks at the person next to him; both are still crouching down, chest to knees; it becomes an awkward moment of them both staring into each other's eyes.

Perhaps, this is the first time he finds that Wang Yibo can appear decent; his face is relaxed and strikingly calm which it makes its onlooker feels the same. However, because the owner of that relaxed and calm face keeps staring and doesn't say anything, Xiao Zhan finally utters in his usual harsh tone, "What?"

Wang Yibo's usual lazy smile then appears before he says, "Elder Yin said it's done," and then he chuckles, "Apparently, we're bound together for life and beyond — Just the thought of that, you must hate it so much right now, correct?"

The gorgeous gentleman ignores those words; he glances around, noticing that people are starting settle down into their respective tables.

"Let's go drink at my table." Wang Yibo suddenly ascends to his feet and starts walking, dragging the silent person who almost stumbled as he didn't expect the abrupt movement. The known Wanderer settles down on his seat, rushing Xiao Zhan to sit next to him. His available hand picks up his bamboo hat and moves it away from Xiao Zhan.

He pours a drink for the other person, then himself. He picks it up and takes a shot before glancing at the silent person who's remaining still. "Drink, why are you not drinking?"

Xiao Zhan doesn't reply; he simply looks up through the lanterns to the starry sky. Despite how glooming tonight is, at least there are still shining stars in the sky. Above the noises and festivity taking place on land, the sky remains silent and magnificently peaceful to his heart, which brings him to wonder of how his mother is doing. He left without seeing her first, but no matter how much he misses her, he can't go home yet — especially not in this condition.

As the night deepens and his mind drifts on about home, a bamboo hat lands on his head. He immediately tries to take it off, yet the owner of that hat firmly places his hand on top of it, stopping his attempt.

"Your face said you will fall asleep any moment now. Wear it — no one will notice if you fall asleep." Wang Yibo gives a charming smile before removing his hand and proceed to drink.

That annoying smile of Wang Yibo entices him to snatch the hat, toss it on the ground, tramples on it until it shattered into pieces but he's too exhausted to do such thing. Therefore, he leaves it on and waits silently as Wang Yibo continues drinking, his hands moving around, dragging his bounded hand along. With his hand like this, even if he wants to nod off here, he can't; thus, everything Wang Yibo said earlier was pure gibberish.

As more time is lost to the glum night, the usually patient person finally grumbles out, "When are you going to be done?"

With abundance of leisure, Wang Yibo answers, "What's the rush? You can't wait to get in bed with me?"

Xiao Zhan sighs while his hand clenches into a fist. He can't believe he has to say this, "I need to talk to you." However, the recipient of those words ignores him and doesn't even give him a glance. That person keeps on drinking, which causes the usually tight-lipped person to immediately regret saying what he just said. And so, he continues to wait in silence again. It doesn't feel good to be blatantly ignored like this. His words always carry weight and are taken seriously by those around him, but then again, this person isn't like those who are around him.

After Wang Yibo drinks another three cups, Ah-Bing strolls to the lone table of the two people. She informs, "Zhuàngliè, your room is prepared. You may go rest at any time you want to."

"How about now?" He abruptly stands, deliberately yanking Xiao Zhan's hand up with his.

Such action draws out a scowl on the face of the gentlemen in white; but there isn't much he can do other than ascending to stand on his feet.

"Please, this way." Ah-Bing leads the way to the East Manor. Inside, there are four levels, in which the bedrooms are the three-upper floors, whereas the lower floor is for gathering and leisure activities. From the tall ceiling down, hangs beautiful decorative ornaments, sheer yellow and pink fabric; a lithe, mysterious tree with rosy and crimson petals stands tall in the center, its height reaches up to the highest floor. There are two sets of stairs on opposite sides; the young maiden walks up the right staircase with the two gentlemen following behind.

Once they arrive in front of the designated room on the third floor, Ah-Bing smiles, "Have a lovely night."

Xiao Zhan asks, "What about this?" He holds up his hand that is bounded to Wang Yibo's.

"Oh, you can take it off. Elder Yin said so hours ago since the ritual ended — I thought it was sweet of you both for not wanting to take it off." The young maiden smiles modestly at the handsome gentleman before her.

Xiao Zhan swings his head to Wang Yibo, to which that person just looks back at him with a jaded expression. _He realizes that the person by his side intentionally didn't tell him and dragged him around for amusement._ Xiao Zhan turns to the young maiden and requests, "Can you take it off?"

The young maiden glances at Zhuàngliè, who nods in approval, and then she begins to untie the sacred string of red. Once it's untied, she holds it up. "This red string of fate is usually kept by the groom. May I ask which one of you would like to keep it?"

"Throw it away," Xiao Zhan replies with zero interest as he gently rubs his wrist.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo collects it from the young maiden and tucks it inside his robe. "This is precious, why would you throw it away." He turns around, opens the door, and enters the room.

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows twitches for second before he turns and follows in as well. Ah-Bing tilts her head to the side, somewhat befuddled at the dynamic between the two odd individuals, then she wanders down the steps to return to the celebratory crowd outside.  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


_Inside the room ..._

Right after Xiao Zhan shuts the door, he removes the hat off his head and tosses it on a square, wooden table in the room. Out of nowhere, he takes off one of his shoes and launches it at the man in black.

"Ahh!" Wang Yibo grunts as it crashes hard on the back of his head. The sudden pain causes his anger to spike up in that instant. He turns and stares furiously at Xiao Zhan. _This person seems to have a talent at making him angry. It hasn't been long since they met, but he has already lost count of all the little things Xiao Zhan did that ticked him off._

"What did you do to me?!" Xiao Zhan thunders in an unrestrained voice. His anger isn't any less than the other person's, but his face is more restrained.

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath, keeps a calm composure and leans his back on the bed post. He replies, "I did lots of things to you, which one are you talking about?"

"My power — more than half of my spiritual cultivation is gone." _It's not restoring no matter how much he tried, and it's been days._

Wang Yibo smirks with no sympathy, "That is your own fault for staying in my Imbue Maze. If you had surrendered earlier, you wouldn't had lost over half, perhaps only a third."

Xiao Zhan removes his other shoe and dispatches it at Wang Yibo, however this time the Wanderer manages to dodge.

"You said if I lasted three days, you would admit defeat."

Wang Yibo shrugs, "That was your own fault for believing me. Never trust your opponent, never heard of that? — I didn't take you for one who would be a sore loser."

"I did not lose. You cheated."

"How did I cheat when there were no rules to begin with?" he rebukes with a thick face, no shame whatsoever.

"You didn't keep your words, you scum — return my power to me."

"So, that's why you didn't run? — You came back for me, didn't you?" Wang Yibo smirks, knowing he has the upper hand.

Xiao Zhan lunges forward, grabs the opposing force's collars and pushes him against the bedpost, "There is a way to restore my power, isn't it?"

"Of course, there is," his voice deepens, and his eyes darkens, "but I find it distasteful, the tone you're speaking to me now. So, for your own good, you should think before you act."

 _As furious as he is but he thinks survival first, save revenge for later_. Xiao Zhan releases the collars he doesn't want to touch in the first place — but the moment he releases, Wang Yibo pushes forward and then swiftly hurls him into the bed.

"What are you doing?!" The beautiful face of Xiao Zhan turns baffled once his back hits the bed, and his voice reveals his anxiousness when the other person climbs on top of him. _No. Not this again._ His hands grab on Wang Yibo's robe, pushes up to form a barricade for himself.

"You already know, so why are you asking?" Wang Yibo yanks at belt of the person beneath him and begins to claw inside his robe.

"No, stop ...!" Xiao Zhan shouts as he feels the other person's fingers tracing up his skin.

Wang Yibo stops his intruding hands and demands, "Tell me who you are."

"Disciple of the Feng Sect of Qin," replies Xiao Zhan, while he stares frozen at the ruthless person above.

"Lies — Hao Yuan, the Sect Leader of the Feng Sect implants a scar on his disciples when he accepts them into his Sect. All disciples have a symbolic scar on their back, male or female. Your back is as clean as could be," he adds with a grin, "Soft too."

"Wipe that disgusting smile off your face," Xiao Zhan exclaims. He didn't know about the scar as he didn't have enough time to investigate the Feng Sect, but it doesn't matter at all if this man knows he doesn't belong to the Feng Sect. _"_ You weren't transparent yourself either, Zhuàngliè," Xiao Zhan states, emphasizing the last word.

"I didn't hide anything. I told you — I'm a Wanderer, Wang Yibo. Not whatever they call me." He inclines his face closer, "Say, who exactly are you?"

Xiao Zhan tries his best to press down his head into the pillow to keep the most distance from the person above. But he is still close enough to smell the alcohol from the breath of the person above him. He utters, "I told you already, Xiao Zhan."

"Not just your name, but your titles, knowns, where are you from?"

"Xiao Zhan, ... Xiao Zhan, ... this land."

Unsatisfied with that answer, and he doesn't believe it, Wang Yibo snatches the side of the white robe and yanks it open, revealing the clean, delicate chest and shoulder of the man in white. At the corner of his neck to his shoulder is a crude bite mark, a mark he left there three days ago.

"You're some sort of nobles, aren't you?" Wang Yibo asks, demanding a better answer.

Xiao Zhan tightens his grip on the person above's robe. He answers, "That won't work the second time. You already trampled with my honor, even if you strip me naked, I don't care anymore. Throw me into a dungeon? That dungeon was nothing. I had higher expectations."

 _He has thoroughly thought it over and realized that Wang Yibo has no intention to kill him, because if he does, he would have done it already when he was defenseless inside the maze. It seems like the most Wang Yibo can do to him is menaces and harasses him. If he can tolerate it, there's nothing else_ _the other person_ _can use against him._

"That wasn't my dungeon," Wang Yibo responds, "But if you're interested, I can take you to mine, however it will only be me and you inside. I say you should be more careful of your mouth when I'm still kind to you."

Seeing that his words is gradually getting under the other person's skin, Xiao Zhan scoffs, "To answer your question earlier — I'm not a noble, but I am rich. You said you're poor. How about this? If you behave like a decent human being, I can give you money."

"Do I look like a beggar to you?" His brows furrow together handsomely.

"No, don't misunderstand. You are not a beggar, but a dog — Actually, I take that back. Dogs are adorable and they have loyalty, I doubt you are either of that."

The corner of the Wanderer's lips twitches up, "I haven't seen you for two days and your speech improve to this extent. I thought you were a silent one."

"I am no longer inside your maze; I could care less now. You can't force me anymore."

Wang Yibo grins, "I still have the key to your power."

Xiao Zhan's mocking face turns sullen and his hand that is grabbing on Wang Yibo's robe tightens its grip again. In the next instant, he hits against that ruthless person's chest and pushes him off to the other side of the bed. Wang Yibo immediately grunts in pain since Xiao Zhan deliberately attack on his injury; and of course, Xiao Zhan knows where to attack because he left a stab wound there three days ago.

The gorgeous gentleman sits up and fixes his robe back into place, tightening the belt around his waist. As he organizes himself, he offers, "Tell me how to restore my spiritual cultivation and I will help you get out of here."

"Not a worthy trade for me." Wang Yibo lies down on his side carefully with his right arm prop up to support his head. "You need me more than I need you. If the people here refuse to let me go, I can fight my way out of here with no problem. But you, you wouldn't want your spiritual cultivation decimated for life."

Xiao Zhan turns his face to Wang Yibo, "Don't think simple. It won't end well if you fight your way out of here. Doing that, you disrespected them, they will send people after you. You helped them eliminated the Feng Sect, now they're even more prominent than before. A poor Wanderer like yourself wouldn't want trouble tailing you as you travel. Isn't leisure and freedom what you treasure most?"

Wang Yibo stares with a jaded face at Xiao Zhan, contemplating, and then the very next instant, a wide grin displays across his face.

He nods, "Of course, even if you don't ask me, I will help you. We're tied together forever. From tonight onward, I am responsible for you whether in times of good health or bad health. I would do anything to help you gain back your spiritual cultivation, after all, I'm your groom."

"Stop with the disgusting act," berates Xiao Zhan with a grimace on his face.

In a more serious voice, Wang Yibo replies, "This isn't an act entirely. I very much do have an interest in you. Your face, body and appearance are all ideal. With your physicality, you can fight with me all day long and go with me wherever I want to go in the world, however ... your personality is questionable."

Xiao Zhan maintains the grimace on his face. _What kind of joke is this? And how dare this person talks about personality blatantly without looking at himself first?_

Wang Yibo laughs at the other person's facial expression. To irritate him more, his hand goes to hold Xiao Zhan's. "It's late, let's sleep for now and continue tomorrow."

Right away, Xiao Zhan stands and steps away from the bed. "I won't share the same bed as you. It's filthy."

 _Filthy this, filthy that ..._ Wang Yibo jeers with a lazy grin, "Then you can sleep on the floor, it's less filthy. Perfect for you."

Xiao Zhan frowns at the person on the bed before he hunches down to gather his shoes that are on the floor. He then carries himself over to a chair by the table. He sits down and moves the bamboo hat over to the side. He rests his head on the table on top of his arms and closes his eyes.

 _Amongst all scums, why did he have to come across this one?_ These past few days has been nothing but torture for him. Battling along the Feng Sect of Qin, he gets trapped into this ruthless Wanderer's Maze.

He roams in what it seemed like an endless desert, he was lost in there, he meanders, attempting to find an exit but all paths lead to the same spot. It was either an illusion or he was sent into a realm that doesn't exist. Throughout days and nights, the vicious man sends demons disguised as children to attack him relentlessly, meanwhile his voice taunts him from time to time.

Xiao Zhan fights and refuses to surrender, relying on his spiritual cultivation until almost three-fourths of his power is decimated. His feet eventually give out. He falters and falls onto the ground of sand.

As the tiring thoughts of what he encountered in the ruthless man's maze heavies his mind, gradually, sleep consumes him.

However, inside the Imbue Maze he couldn't get any sleep. When his cheek hit the sand, before his eyes closed, a voice interrupt.  
  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  
  


_= Three days prior, inside the Imbue Maze =_

"About time you give in."

His closing eyes spike open. _Give in?_ That is not in his blood. He lifts his head and looks up at the owner of that voice; the voice that has been haunting him since he entered this maze.

A dark figure stands over him, a man dressed in black from head to toe, a black bamboo hat on his head, a sheer, black piece of cloth covers the lower half of his face, only his piercing eyes are staring down.  
  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  
  


8.3.20🌻🖤v.rhke

We'll dive into how the pair meet next chapter!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter~~! Sorry that it's been over a month since I last updated this story. Was occupied with TOSISIY and other stuff ♥️ I will try to update this story more frequent from here on 😊

 **Please do show lots of love. Comment some thoughts!**  
**Thank you.** 🖤💕💚❤️🌸⭐️🌟🥰

Support me? 🌻☕️ [Sunflowerwx](ko-fi.com/sunflowerwx)


	3. Encounter

_= Three days prior, inside the Imbue Maze =_

"About time you give in."

His closing eyes spike open. _Give in?_ That is not in his blood. He lifts his head and looks up at the owner of that voice; the voice that has been haunting him since he entered this maze.

A dark figure stands over him, a man dressed in black from head to toe, a black bamboo hat on his head, a sheer black piece of cloth covers the lower half of his face, only his piercing eyes are staring down.

The mysterious man snatches the sheer cloth off his handsome face. With the sultry wind, the piece of cloth dances away until it is lost into the endless desert. A face without expression, shoulders without weight, he goes down to one knee, undoes the string at his chin and then takes off his hat, neatly placing it aside.

Eyes without remorse, he scrutinizes the face of the frail person on the sand. No sounds can be heard but the warm breeze accompanying the desert. His eyes met a pair of bleak brown eyes, inside them is utter disdain towards him. Well, what else could he expect? If this person welcomes his arrival, then it means he has failed to hurt his opponents. Receiving this kind of gaze means he has done a wonderful job at destroying the Feng Sect.

He — who knows himself as Wang Yibo — since birth has wandered and enjoyed the endless freedom this world can offer. He travels like the wind, carries his temper like fire, rides the tides of fate wherever it leads him, but along the road, humbling other people by stomping them to dirt has become a leisure interest.

Over the years, he has heard people of the Feng, besides their extravagance, are brilliant and breathtaking in their appearance. As he gazes down, he agrees this person is indeed as those words, although he now is nothing but a trapped prey. Wang Yibo's view of the frail person is suddenly interrupted when that person's head lowers, likely due to lack of strength. But he isn't done looking yet, this person is not allowed to lower his face for whatsoever reason. Thus, he reaches down. His hand grips on the hair of his prey and pulls him up to meet his eyes.

"Arghhh ...!" yelps the trapped prey: it hurts, the harsh grip on his hair. His perplexed eyes turn angry, and his voice blares at the perpetrator, "Coward."

That little word causes Wang Yibo to tighten his grip, bestowing more pain to the victim. His brows knit together while he leers, "You barely have any strength left and yet, your mouth is still a sass."

Unbothered by those words, the gorgeous man in white glares up. His hand moves to grip on the merciless hand that is pulling at his hair. He challenges, "Did you come to admit defeat?"

"Defeat?" the Wanderer in black scoffs. "You already lost the second you're trapped in here."

Having taken the responsibility of leading the Shui to this battle, the so called Zhuàngliè ambushed this group of Fengs with no mercy, trapping them inside this maze. Aware that this group is consisted of senior disciples, he knows fighting them in person will only put him at a disadvantage and the smaller group of Shui disciples will only lose more lives if they were to have direct contact.

Without exerting much force, most Feng disciples has surrendered after a day as they couldn't stand the ambiguous line between reality and illusion. Currently, all has surrendered but this one person — _such a nuisance_.

When his opponents were first trapped in here, with overflowing confidence the great Zhuàngliè has taunted the Fengs that if they can last three days, he will admit defeat. _Who would've thought this person would actually lasted this long?_ No Feng disciple should be able to as they are not a Sect that practice mesmerism. The Imbue Maze particularly messes with one's mind. The owner has designed and matched the degree of attack to the Feng, it's impossible that he would miss.

These past few days, endless thoughts circulate inside his head about this mysterious person. He doesn't want to admit it, but he will admit it — he can't help but pay attention to this person, obsessively at it too. This unknown person is dressed like a Feng; white, graceful with intricacy from head to toe. His moves resemble that of the Fengs but he isn't like them. His demeanor and presence are different, a rare kind to find which reminds the lone Wanderer of someone he knows — and this fact bothers him the most among all.

This is the fourth day. One more day and the person trapped in here will likely die; his mind might be able to withstand it, but his body won't. Wang Yibo has yet to figured out what to do regarding this _nuisance_. The thought of leaving this man here to die in is not a bad idea, but with this thought, a scary image of two figures intrudes his mind. If his Godfathers know he intentionally left someone to die in here, he will not be allowed to wander alone for however long, who knows. He can break promises, swallow his own words, but he can't break rules.

His hand eventually let go of the head hanging from its grip. The black figure of the Wanderer sits down simultaneously as he grabs the gourd bottle of water hanging around his waist. He holds it toward the unknown man and offers, "Would you like some water?"

The mysterious man stares up at the person in front of him with a dark vacant expression, both of his elbows support himself while his frail body lays on the sand. After attacks and torture, his enemy is offering _water?_ Xiao Zhan — who belongs to a world filled with greedy multi-faced people who are ready to betray at any given point — doesn't believe in _do good and expect nothing in return_ especially with an enemy. Thus, he coldly states, "I rather die than accept any mercy from you," and he means every word he said.

The corner of Wang Yibo's lips twitches. His rare kindness is rejected. Great. He will humbly take back his kindness then.

"You don't seem to know the situation you're in. The Feng Sect is already destroyed — it's not good to be so prideful." Just a while ago, he questioned the identity of this mysterious man, but now seeing how prideful and arrogant he is, he fits perfectly into the Feng Sect.

Unfazed, the gentleman in white rebukes, "What situation? This place is nothing."

He will not succumb. Xiao Zhan forces himself up, but the most he can do is sit on his knees. Both of his hands are pressed on the sand ground. His shoulders droop down, his pale face, dried up mouth, all face down. His strength is drained, his body weak, and his feelings are sensitive, but he will not allow his mind to blur.

And — his mind is lucid when suddenly his enemy charges forth and grabs his jaw. _Aahhh!_ Overtook by the ferocious force, Xiao Zhan falters back and lands on his side. He shifts back in defense, but Wang Yibo clasps tight onto his jaw.

"You don't want to get out of here alive?" the man in black asks with a stoic expression, then he blinks — a glint of something else sparks in his eyes. Looking at this nuisance of a person from a close range like this, his face and skin are exceptionally delicate.

"Take your filthy hand off my face," Xiao Zhan forces those words through the unrelenting pain his jaw is enduring. "I already said—I rather die than accept any mercy from you."

Those words draw a wide grin on the Wanderer's face. How could such a delicate face come with such attitude? He wants to strike this delicate face and make its haughty mouth bleed, maybe then this person will know his place, but instead of that, he thinks of something much more interesting to do.

He simply remarks, "Since you rather die, suffer some more before you die."

Right away, Xiao Zhan feels the pressure on his jaw multiplied. His brows furrow in anguish. Before he can do anything, Wang Yibo has had the water bottle opened.

In a carefree tone, as free as the calming wind, the Wanderer speaks, "You don't want my water, but I want to give—here."

He pours it into Xiao Zhan's mouth—a mouth that remains closed, lips tightly pressed together. The ruthless man squeezes harder on that jaw to make Xiao Zhan opens his mouth. _Argghh!_ The second his mouth opens, water rushes in. It hurts. The pressure on his jaw is jarring. He chokes. He coughs. His eyes redden, his nose breathes in water. He spits out the water poured, more like splashed, into his mouth. He spits again, then again, and then he spits purposely into the perpetrator's face.

Wang Yibo halts all actions. His mouth gapes in disbelief at what just happened. Insults and malicious comments, he has heard all sorts before but to be spit on like this, it's a new experience. He feels a mixture of water and saliva on his face sliding down his nose and cheek. His jaw clenches together as he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

"My valuable water is wasted," he states in a calm voice. It takes him three days to get this water from the waterfall near the mountains, and it's wasted like this. "Not only that, you spit on me—"

Again, Xiao Zhan purposely spits out whatever is left in his mouth to the side. He then turns his effortlessly arrogant eyes to glare at the other person; his face says _so what?_

Just like that, the warm breeze becomes the whirling wind that has ignited a fire. The entire face of the Wanderer has darkened. A rush of blood pumps throughout his body, bordering the line of anger and excitement ... _to be challenged like this_. His appearance remains an iceberg, but inside is a burning volcano ready to erupt.

He properly places the bottle in his hand on the sand while a lazy grin appears on his face. Whatever this nuisance of a person did to him, he will return it worse.

Without notice, his right fist swings across the delicate face that is an arm's length away. It sends an already frail body crumbling down to the ground. Almost immediately, Wang Yibo reaches down and grasps the neck of that frail body. He pulls him up to his knees.

Grunts of pain escape from the lips of a miserable prey but that doesn't matter to his inflictor, rather it seems to encourage him.

"Beg me for mercy," the Wanderer stares down.

"..." Xiao Zhan presses his lips together, holding back any sounds. However, blood is seeping out from the corner of his lips from the force it took earlier.

The Wanderer nears his face in. He stares into a pair of unyielding eyes. Even in this moment, those eyes still look down on him, still hold itself as prideful and dignified, looking at him as if he's some sort of worthless garbage.

In a blink, he lowers his gaze to the lips of the unknown man. He stares at the bleeding, an enchanting color of red. Lost in the moment, a mysterious urge overtakes him. He leans in and licks. He licks the blood from the corner of the bleeding lips. Not bad. He relishes on the fragrance rather than the taste. This red, ruby liquid will be a great ingredient to summon all the elusive beings he wants to call upon into any of his mazes. But — more than the fragrance, he likes the warmth and softness of the place he's licking — he licks and savors it in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the frail body has frozen up, while naturally, the grip he places on the warm neck has softened.

An opportunity arrives, and without a doubt Xiao Zhan pushes Wang Yibo away. Lacks energy but he tries his best to wriggle away from the other man. Wang Yibo who was pushed back quickly sits up. He chuckles at the other person's reaction. Those arrogant eyes earlier have now widened, and it shows a glint of something else, close to fear but not exactly.

"Did I scare you?" Wang Yibo asks.

In a low voice with teeth grits together, Xiao Zhan responds, "More like disgusted."

With urgency, the lone Wanderer shifts and crawls to the other person. Xiao Zhan immediately scoots back. It doesn't take long before he meets a dead-end, his robe is grasped and the body of a barbaric man hovers on top, trapping him.

"Disgusted?" Wang Yibo stares down. "How did I disgust you?"

Xiao Zhan glares up, "..." This feeling of entrapment is much worse than the thought of not getting out of here alive.

"Hmm?" Wang Yibo smirks. "How did my kindness disgust you? I gave you water even when you refused. You haven't had any food or water since the day you stepped in here. You should be thankful I even offered."

Xiao Zhan can understand if this egoistic leader of the Shui wants to gloat about himself, but he needn't to do it in this position. It's uncomfortable and uncommon. Even he who doesn't belong in Jianghu knows this isn't etiquette. The barbarism, Xiao Zhan can understand but what was that earlier, licking his face. In this moment, he can only stare up with a masked expression while he anxiously waits for the other person to get off him.

"Anyhow, I am one who is overflowed with mercy. I will give you another chance." As if he's training a pet, Wang Yibo asks again, "Would you like some water?"

"Get off me," Xiao Zhan rejects in resolute voice.

Wang Yibo receives those words with a deep breath, which directly hits Xiao Zhan's face causing him to quickly turns his face to the side. The spontaneity of that little action draws a smile from its onlooker. He has noticed, but just now confirmed it; this prideful person despises to be close like this. But why does knowing that this person despises it gratifies his temptation to harass?

"Look at me," Wang Yibo utters.

Yet, there is no response or movement. The lone Wanderer can't hold back the smile beaming on his face. He slowly understands, not all but a little, of why his Godfather Ming likes to play with his Godfather Xin in this manner. It's exciting — a rare kind of excitement he hasn't experience before.

"You really won't accept my kindness?" Wang Yibo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"..." Tired, Xiao Zhan doesn't bother to respond. He expects his cheek that is facing up would signify enough rejection to the person above.

Wang Yibo slightly sighs before he remarks, "But like I told you, I am overflowed with mercy. Even if you don't want it, I will still give it."

In an instant, his available hand draws the gourd bottle to fly into its grip. He brings it to his mouth, takes a big gulp, and then he seizes the gorgeous face, turns it, then forces his mouth onto the other person's.

Crazy. Mad. Xiao Zhan is frozen in dumbstruck. In that unreal moment, his eyes widen in shock, his mouth parts in awe, a gush of water forces its way in. A tongue intrudes rudely. His mind is back when he chokes from the intrusion and swallows the water down his throat. With all the strength he has left, he pushes the intruder off.

He clumsily moves away from the danger zone. He wants to yell but nothing comes out of his mouth. The back of his palm wipes his lips and chin that is drenched with water. His thoughts are scattered all over the place. Why is this man doing this to him, another man? His lips, his tongue; he can still feel the taste in his mouth, how awfully disgusting.

On the contrary, the Wanderer watches the gorgeously puzzled man with cruel satisfaction. The disgusted look on the other person's face is rather wonderful. Then he wastes no time. Disregard water, he moves in, grabs that gorgeous face, forcing his mouth onto the other person's once more. Xiao Zhan slams his fists on the other person's chest to be set free once again.

He tries to catch his breath, "Stop!" He spits anything that he can out of his mouth, coughing. Yet, his face strongly masks any sign of fear and keeps it hidden. "What is wrong with you? Doing this to another man—"

"So, what if you're a man?" comes laughter from the insolent Wanderer. He is currently leaned back with an elbow supporting himself. "You can be a man, a woman, a dragon or a phoenix — but if I treat you like a goose, then you are a goose — if I treat you as a duck, then you are a duck. If an object, then an object."

"Who do you think you are to speak like to me?!" Xiao Zhan hisses in a low voice; his eyes redden in anger. It's not just to him, but to anybody else. What right does this person has that he thinks he can belittle and treat anybody like this?

Unaffected, Wang Yibo simply replies, "A poor Wanderer. Getting rid of rampant people like you and your Sect makes life tenfold more interesting."

He wastes no time, charges forth, grabs Xiao Zhan's shoulders and pulls him closer. However, the frail person pushes back; he gets up and tries to run. After a few steps, his lack of strength sends his body faltering to the ground. Yet, he doesn't give up. He crawls away until his ankle is seized. Xiao Zhan tries to shake it off, but Wang Yibo pulls him back—he slides through the sand, and then finds himself flipped over. Wang Yibo hovers on top of him again, this time both of his wrists are pinned to the ground.

"Don't waste your strength, every corner of this maze is mine, you can't run away from me," a vicious grin appears across the handsome face.

"Get off me!" The white robe gentleman squirms in resistance only to find his mouth shuts again. "You!" He catches a quick breath before his lips are captured again. In defense, he bites, but the person above still wouldn't let him go. Even when blood starts to seep from the barbaric man's lip, that person continues to brutishly eats his mouth. Xiao Zhan can taste the blood. Disgust. In addition to disgust is pain. His injury earlier makes it worse.

Trying his best, the figure in white flips the other person off of him. One fights. The other one attacks. The two bodies begin to roll around in the sand. Once the Wanderer finds himself sturdily on top, he pulls at the robe of the person below. The owner of that white robe twirls in resistance. Wang Yibo claws his hand inside the robe of the weaker figure. His fingers trace against the warm skin, searching for a scar.

Perplexed at the other man's actions, the white robe gentleman resistantly trembles for his life. He yells and panics, "You disgusting bastard! Don't touch me!"

The barbaric actions continue. Wang Yibo lowers his weight onto the person below to tone down the resistance. He continues to investigate the soft body in his grasp; no scars or wounds. So, his original thought is correct; this gentleman doesn't seem to belong to the Feng Sect. _Then why is he pretending to be a Feng disciple? —_ Wang Yibohas to be sure. _If this person does indeed belong to the Feng then he's too good to be kept alive —_ he will only cause trouble in the future _— but if this person doesn't belong to the Feng then he doesn't deserve to die._

"What is wrong with you?! You creep!!" continues the yelling and shouting. The figure in white continues to protest. His hands constantly hit against the Wanderer's chest, and at this point, although the barbaric man has done his investigation, he remains on top—unmoving just to harass the person below him.

Once he finds himself uncomfortable with the position, Wang Yibo rolls off the frail person on the ground. Xiao Zhan immediately sits up and crawls himself into a little ball, covering himself. But before he can catch a break, Wang Yibo who has stood up looks down at him and says, "Take off your robe."

Xiao Zhan's dark brows dart towards each other. What the hell is wrong with this man? — Since when did the heroes of Jianghu stoop to this low level? How did the Shui Sect allow such indecent human being to lead them when they claim themselves as orthodox?

"There's a chance that you won't die if you undress — Hurry, I don't have all day to play with you," Wang Yibo declares, resting his hands on his hips.

Disgusted by the idea, Xiao Zhan stares back, "Kill me instead."

"Why are you making it harder than it has to be?" Before that sentence ended, Wang Yibo plunges to the person on the ground. His hands go to belt of the robe and looks to undo it. All he need is to see this person's back to be sure. However, this nuisance of a person still tries to resist. Xiao Zhan unnecessarily resists—his hands claw, he kicks. Irritated, Wang Yibo dunks the nuisance down to his back, which must've hurt because Xiao Zhan immediately grunts and then his resistance weakens. Wang Yibo continues to undo the belt at the slender waist of the gorgeous man.

As Xiao Zhan feels his outer and inner robes loosening off his shoulder, his available hand grabs at the leg of the person above. He tries to yank him off. He clutches, claws, pinches or anything he possible can. His hand happens to touch the other person's ankle and feels a stiff weapon, _like a dagger_. In a swift, he skillfully pulls it out of the sheath that is tied to the other person's ankle.

Wang Yibo catches the actions of the person beneath but before he can defend, his own dagger is stabbed on his chest. _Arrgh!!_ A sharp pain pierce through him. He grabs the attacker's wrist and pulls it away from his chest, the dagger leaves his chest as well. Blood seeps out. And then down, his body falls on top of Xiao Zhan. Seeing the revealed neck in front of his face, out of anger, he zooms in and bites hard to return the pain.

A prey shrieks in torment, grits his teeth; both his wrists are pinned down by Wang Yibo. It hurts excruciatingly as if the ruthless person will take a chunk out of him.

Enough, Wang Yibo removes himself off Xiao Zhan. He turns his attention to the dagger; he pulls, snatches the weapon out of the dangerous hand. He inserts the dagger back into the hidden sheath at his ankle. Quickly, he applies pressure on the wound on his chest. Good that it's a small dagger.

Suddenly, he remembers his necklace; he currently wears it. He urgently pulls it out from under his robe to check if it got blood on it. Thankfully, the little green bag that is the pendant of the necklace is still clean. He opens the bag, touches inside with his forefinger to collect the ointment cure before pressing his finger on his wound to relief the pain. _This will be fine._ Wang Yibo pulls the little string to shut the bag, but then he remembers the other person. He opens the bag, dips his finger for the ointment in there. He closes the bag and adjusts his necklace, placing the pendant bag on his back so it doesn't touch the blood on his chest.

He turns his attention to the person he has bitten. The figure in white has moved himself to a safe distance.

◆◆◆

A gorgeous being sits soullessly with fright. _How did this happen?_ — The wound on his neck hurts but it's nothing deadly. What kills him is ... How could that man touch all over his body so leisurely? His mouth breathing into him, his tongue fighting with his, and those hands that invade his privacy, touching his body. His whole life no one dares to even come near him. His mother and father are not even this close to him. How could this man act so savage and rude?

"Hey Nuisance, come over here. Let me see your wound," the barbaric man says from a distance.

Silent. Xiao Zhan — still dazed in his thoughts. It will only bring shame to him if anyone finds out what happened to him. He got trapped in here. He fell for this outrageous person's tricks. More than half of his spiritual cultivation is gone. Just now, his honor was trampled with. He will be a laughingstock throughout the land if anyone knows.

Just then, the barbaric man strikes his elbow, pulling him. _Since when did that man walked over and settled next to him?_ Xiao Zhan stares back with a displeased look.

"I'm talking to you; you're not going to answer?" Wang Yibo throws a remark.

The silent one swings his face away. _How atrocious._ He then feels something on his neck. The other person is applying something to bite wound on his neck. Why would he— next, Xiao Zhan's whole-body freezes; Wang Yibo used paralysis on him. Xiao Zhan tries his hardest to move but it's impossible to. Fear immediately creeps in and disperses throughout his body as he thinks of what the other man may do to him.

Wang Yibo sighs after successfully locked his opponent in place; it works with a successful touch against the main acupoint of the frail body on its back, although the chest works too. He quietly applies the ointment on his finger to the wound on the other person's neck. Meanwhile, he tells himself he should have done this from beginning to save himself from the wound on his chest. But at the same time, he's currently not satisfied with this method. He enjoys taking advantage of those who can fight back. This person currently can't. But if he undoes the paralysis, this person is too much of a hassle. Wang Yibo can't believe his own thoughts. There's actually someone that he perceives as too much of a hassle to handle. This is truly a first.

Xiao Zhan trembles as he tries to undo his locked acupoints. To which, Wang Yibo notices it and chuckles in admiration at the persistent person. Currently, there's immeasurable hatred in the way the gorgeous man is staring at him. Knowing what the other person is thinking, Wang Yibo smiles.

"You're finally afraid?" he asks.

Eyes of fury cover any traces of fear. Xiao Zhan will never show fear to this person. Yet, his eyes quiver for a split second as the other person narrows in. The man in black reaches his hand down to belt wrapping around the white robe. He undoes it and opens the robe.

Wang Yibo smirks at the other person. Even now, he can't detect fear from the other person but it's evident that the prideful man loathes everything currently done to his body.

"Are you still not afraid?" Wang Yibo asks one last time before he slips the outer and inner robes off the body of the gorgeous man. He glances down at the body that is bare to its waist, then up to meet a pair of redden eyes. With a lazy smile, he states, "Don't worry, it will be over soon."

Ashamed, Xiao Zhan squeezes his eyes shut to the disgrace he's experiencing. He wants to yell. Wants to kill this person. Slice him into pieces. Anything.

If he didn't lose his power and strength, then he could at least undo certain acupoints of his body. He could've at least rebutted with words, but he currently can't even do that. He senses the other person coming closer. His hair that covers his back is combed to the side of his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo stares. A beautifully healthy body. Elegant with lean muscles that allow great agility. But his skin, isn't this person too clean? A scarless body. No matter how careful someone is, in this chaotic world one must've have suffered injuries before. Even if not as an adult, but as a kid, he must have gained some scars. Or perhaps, he's one of those high maintenance Young Masters who doesn't do anything, and when injured they have extraordinary herbs to heal themselves. Well, that's not what's important now. What's important is, this person indeed does not belong to the Feng Sect.

Interestingly enough, considering how long this person lasted inside this torturous maze, he's quite talented. In fact, if Wang Yibo didn't trap him in here and more than half of his power is not altered, the owner of this maze wonders how good his opponent may be.

Xiao Zhan flinches once he feels fingers on his back. From the top, tracing down smoothly. He holds his breath—and then that's it. His robe goes up and covers his body again. His eyes open. Confused, he stares and watches the actions of the other man.

Wang Yibo fixes the robe into place and then ties the belt properly around the gorgeous man's waist. Xiao Zhan feels like he can breathe again, but his relief comes too fast. Wang Yibo pushes his frozen body down to the sand; he lays flat on the ground. Meanwhile, the Wanderer in black lies on his side, propped up on one elbow, his cheek resting on his palm.

With a stoic expression, Wang Yibo gazes at the gorgeous man laying in front of him while his hand gently presses against the wound on his chest to soothe his injury. All noises have disappeared but the tender breeze that will forever accompany the desert.

After a few breaths, Wang Yibo finally utters, "I'll let you speak. You have to answer my questions. If you don't, I will punish you." Upon completion of those words, his hand reaches over, undoes an acupoint near the other person's throat, allowing him to speak.

"If I make it out of here alive, I will kill you," is the first statement the gorgeous man uttered after he can speak.

Wang Yibo shakes his head, "You have terrible survival skills. Even now you're still asking for death."

"Death is for you, you disgusting scum."

"Tchh," Wang Yibo stares. His hand then reaches toward the gorgeous face, grabs his jaw and turn that face to look at him. "What are you known as?" he asks.

"..." The man in white moves his gaze somewhere else and avoids the gaze penetrating at him.

Wang Yibo nears his face towards to the other person to prevent him from looking elsewhere. "If you're shy to say your name, I will say my name first. I'm Wang Yibo. Remember my name. I like it when people I defeated and humiliated remember me."

Xiao Zhan stares back with disdain. He wants to spit on this person's face again, but he knows it's in his best interest not to. And lying down like this, gradually, his breathing softens, and he finds it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Your name?" the lone Wanderer asks.

"..."

"If you don't want to do this the easy way, I have other ways in mind." His hand goes to the other person robe and begins to tug at it.

"Stop!"

"Your name?" he asks again, but this time in a deeper voice.

"Xiao ... Zhan," he forces it out.

_At least, there is progress._

It turns silent again as Wang Yibo carefully scans the person laying before him. This is serene. Warm. Calming. _So, ... it's Xiao Zhan._ His eyes then land on a hand that is covered with a white glove, which he has noticed a few days back. The curious Wanderer reaches and picks up the hand of Xiao Zhan and brings it to himself. He checks and recognizes how intricate the cloth of the glove is. This kind of pattern is unique but familiar; there's a small shape of a lotus on the wrist part of the glove, which seems to be sew on by hand.

"What is this for? Why do you wear it?" Wang Yibo asks, gazing at the the owner.

Xiao Zhan stares back with a vacant expression, appearing more tired than earlier. Wang Yibo notices it and sits up; he has forgotten that the other person has stayed in here for far too long. He immediately undoes the main acupoint of the frail person. Xiao Zhan looks like he will faint any second now. Although he still wants to play, he will have to save it for later.

"Get up, I'm taking you out of here," Wang Yibo stands up. He walks toward his bottle, picks it up and ties it around his waist. He goes to his bamboo hat and picks it up. He can't sense the other person moving and thus he remarks, "Get up, don't waste any more time."

There's still zero movement. He turns to take a look. Xiao Zhan is laying on the sand. His eyes are closed. He has lost consciousness.   
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


9.29.20🌻🖤v.rhke

It's been a long while, but Chapter 3 is here.

WYB seems cruel?—Well, just wait until it's XZ's turn.

Thank you for waiting!


	4. Encounter II

From above, looking down is an astonishing view of a large tree surrounded by land of green grasses. North of it are mountains with frightening height. They rise into the sky fearlessly while the sun has nearly sunk behind their humongous size. A comfortable evening breeze brushes against a gorgeous face that is colored in concerning ways, red swollen lips and a purple bruise on the left cheek. A frail body rests against a tree. For how long the frail body has been in this state, only the person responsible knows.

Xiao Zhan gradually comes to his senses. As his senses return, so does the pain his body is enduring. His back aches with searing torment and his face hurts, especially his jaw; the nasty bite mark on his neck has stiffened. He can feel himself leaning against something hard, rather uncomfortable. His brows crinkle for a few seconds before the window to his soul opens. His dreamy brown eyes wander around to figure out where in the world he is.

"You're awake," remarks the person covered in black clothing from head to toe, looking over his left shoulder. The young Wanderer currently sits a few feet away in front of the figure in white who's resting by the tree. In Wang Yibo's hands are twigs. He has been breaking them into smaller pieces, readying them to build a fire once the sun completely sinks.

Xiao Zhan grasps onto reality and realizes he's back on earth, no longer inside an endless maze. He tries to recall how he got out and the last thing he remembers is the other person saying he'll take him out of there. _But why isn't he killed?_ He looks down at himself. His robe is on, parts of it is tainted with blood. Not his blood but the blood of the other man. His clean white robe is no longer pure. Just then, a mantou hits his chest and then falls down to his lap. Xiao Zhan instantly looks at the direction where the mantou came from.

"That's all I have," says the black figure sitting a few feet away, now only showing his back. To the right is his bamboo hat and a pile of twigs and tree branches.

A slender hand picks up the mantou. Xiao Zhan doesn't bring it to his mouth, instead he throws it at the head of the person who's at a few feet away; it hits bullseye. Wang Yibo immediately turns his head to look at Xiao Zhan; he frowns.

"I don't want it," Xiao Zhan remarks to the frowning face.

The gentleman in black looks down at the mantou on the grasses. He picks it up and wipes off any dirt on it. He stands up and strolls to the person by the tree. He hunkers down and hands it back to Xiao Zhan. "Eat it. You really will die if you keep acting like this."

Xiao Zhan stares back, "So what if I d—?"

Before he can complete his sentence, Wang Yibo shoves the mantou into his opened mouth. "Just eat it." Wang Yibo holds the back of Xiao Zhan's head while he pushes the mantou in. Just when he thinks Xiao Zhan is now willing to eat the mantou, he feels a sour pain on his finger; he's bitten.

"Arhh!" Hastily, he pushes Xiao Zhan against the tree; he jumps up to check his finger. "F-cking-nuisance!" He shakes his hand to rid it of the sharp but fleeting pain.

Simultaneously, Xiao Zhan feels another wave of pain searing throughout his back. As for his current thoughts, he's baffled by his own actions. This is the second time he has bitten the other person. Since when did he become someone who act impudent and childish like this? He bites someone just to get back at them. Unbelievable. But then he suddenly remembers the first time he bit the other person and where he bit him; a redness of distraught spreads on the two cheeks of his tensed face. Worse is when suddenly a familiar water bottle appears in front of his line of sight.

"Water. Drink," Wang Yibo says.

Without a second thought, Xiao Zhan retorts, "No."

The direct rejection compels a glare from the Wanderer, "You want me to help you drink it again?" He pretends to charge forward, which works wonder because the other person immediately snatches the bottle and takes it to his mouth.

With a lopsided grin, the ill-tempered Wanderer enjoys the small victory he received. He then stands up and walks to his pile of twigs and branches.

After taking a gulp from the bottle, Xiao Zhan takes another one, and then another. He's hungry and he needs any nourishment he can get. He secretly picks up the mantou that he hasn't finished yet and eats it. From time to time, he glances at the man in black who also seems to be eating something at a distance. Xiao Zhan organizes his thoughts and contemplates the situation. That man said he is known as _Wang Yibo_. He has claimed himself as a _poor Wanderer_. If he's a Wanderer, then what are his ties to the Shui Sect?

"If you're a poor Wanderer then why are you leading the Shui Sect to this battle?" Xiao Zhan questions out loud.

The man in black turns his head over his shoulder. He answers, "For this." He shows the mantou in his hand.

In response, Xiao Zhan's dark brows slightly furrow together. _That barbaric man destroyed a Sect for a mantou?!_ All the men and women who lost their lives during these battles must be scorning from their graves; that is if they are even buried.

Wang Yibo turns away and continues his errand, gobbling the mantou in his hand. Meanwhile, by the tree, the elegant person in white has risen up to his feet. If there's a sword in his hand right now, he will not hesitate to strike the man before him. However, there isn't much he can do in this condition. Xiao Zhan pauses his thoughts and begins walking to the other direction of the tree, towards the mountains.

Something feels off — once Wang Yibo can no longer senses the other person's presence, he turns to check. He immediately yells after, "Where are you going?!"

The white figure continues to prance further into the distance despite the question chasing after him. He can sense the other person running after him, but it doesn't stop his steps. He continues to glide though the tall grasses. He keeps proceeding until he's obstructed; his wrist is seized and pulled back.

"Where are you going?!" Wang Yibo inquires with a scowl.

"Are you going to kill me?" Xiao Zhan questions back and then waits patiently for an answer — but he doesn't receive answer and thus, he concludes, "If not then I'm leaving."

In an instant, Xiao Zhan shrugs off the grip at his wrist and begins his strides. The Feng Sect is destroyed, so are the traces of what he's searching for. There is no point to stay here any longer. If he's not in this weak condition, then he would've ended the other person before he leaves, but he currently doesn't stand a chance. The best thing to do now is to leave here and recover. The time wasted here, he will take it as nothing ever happened. If he happens to cross path with the barbaric man again, avenging himself that day is still not too late. However, Xiao Zhan is wrong to think he can walk away easily. After a few steps, Wang Yibo grabs onto him again. His wrist seized again and this time, he's jerked back, almost tumbled.

"Even if I don't kill you, it doesn't mean you can leave," Wang Yibo states in strong sonorous voice.

"How much money do you want?" Xiao Zhan asks calmly.

The bizarre question causes the man in black to tilt his head to the side. He waits for the proud person to continue speaking.

"I have enough to give you all the mantous you want in the world. Just let me go."

"Let you go?" Wang Yibo chuckles in disbelief for a few seconds, then his face turns cold stern. "You speak without looking at your condition. With the pathetic state you're in right now, don't even think to negotiate. Do you even know where you are? — This is border between Chu and Qin. In addition to unorthodox sects, military bases of the Empire are here. Letting you go is the same as feeding you to the lions. I didn't spare you just to let you die. What a waste will it be to me? — You are going to Shui Sect with me."

Hearing those series of words, although certain words sound good, the meaning still shows the selfishness of the other person. To a certain degree, Xiao Zhan wants to ask why this man didn't kill him and wants to take him along, but he refuses to ask; it may be an unpleasant answer that will further make him feel uncomfortable. Even currently, he doesn't like the way he's being stared. What happened in the maze is still rattling in his mind. As those images appear in his head once more, his hand moves to peel off the hand around his wrist. He takes a good step back from the Wanderer in black.

"Unorthodox Sects and the military bases of the Empire are better than you," Xiao Zhan states his honest thought. "You practice infernal sorcery. You slaughtered half of the Feng disciples when you needn't to. Words uttered out of your own mouth; you don't keep them. More than that, your behavior ..." He pauses his words and his gaze slightly wavers.

"What about my behavior?" Wang Yibo asks.

"It's fine if you kill me, other than that, ... I will never go with you."

"You were talking about my behavior, why stop?" Wang Yibo suddenly grabs Xiao Zhan's wrist and yanks it. "Tchh! — Unorthodox sects and the military bases of the Empire are better than me?! What do you know?! — Ten-year-olds and twelve-year-olds, how they are treated in dungeons, do you know?!" With heightened anger, he sneers, "You are neither ten or twelve but with your condition, without the robe you're wearing now, if you're thrown into those military dungeons you wouldn't last a day! — Do you want to try out dungeons with me?! I'll find one for you—"

"Disg—"

"I'm not done speaking!" With eyes burning with rage, Wang Yibo takes a step closer to rigid person in white. "The Feng Disciples? I should've killed all not just half! For the Feng Sect to align themselves with the Empire, that is already betrayal to Jianghu. Worse is sending men and women however young to serve the dogs of the Empire. They all deserve their deaths, especially their Sect Leader."

Xiao Zhan frowns, "Those are all accusations. Do you have evidence?"

"Evidence? — What evidence? I saw it, I despised it, I get rid of it."

Xiao Zhan swings his wrist out of the confinement of the other person's hand. He maintains the frown on his face, "But what if what you saw isn't what it is? You killed so many Feng Disciples, what if they know nothing of it? — If you wanted power for the Shui Sect, getting rid of Sect Leader Hao is already enough. And what if only Sect Leader Hao is the only one behind the accusations you made and not all the disciples?"

"So what if they know nothing of it? They know their sect has aligned with the Empire and they chose to stay. Just that alone," Wang Yibo scoffs and concludes, "They deserved it."

"You—! ... I'm wasting my breath."

"Come here!" Wang Yibo seizes Xiao Zhan's wrist and starts to drag him back to the tree.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shui Sect."

"Why are you taking me there?"

"I want you there so you will go there. The more you refuse, the more I will take you along."

"You're a Wanderer. You don't belong to the Shui Sect. Why do you have to return there? If destroying the Feng Sect is your goal, you've already reached it. Why return to the Shui Sect?"

"It's my personal matter. You don't need to know."

"But you're dragging me along."

Wang Yibo is indeed dragging Xiao Zhan along. He continues to drag the figure in white back to the tree. He pulls and yanks the other person through all the tumbling steps. Upon arrival, he pushes the frail body down to the spot. He threatens, "If you leave without my permission again, I will break your legs."

"Go ahead," Xiao Zhan stares up, nonchalant to the threat he just received.

Wang Yibo plunges down and glares at the other man, yet that man stares back at him unbothered. He isn't intimidated, doesn't seem to care one bit about what he was threatened with. His eyes still carry its own pride and dignity. Something in them still reflects its gazer as pathetic and unworthy.

"What's stopping you?" Xiao Zhan continues, and then in a mocking voice, "What's your name again? Wang ... something."

The corner of the Wanderer's lips twitches for a split second. "Well ..." he forces a smile. His hand goes to the side of Xiao Zhan's knee, gently grabs it and then slowly slides his hand down to the ankle.

Feeling goosebumps from it, Xiao Zhan immediately curls his leg back but the person gripping his ankle wouldn't let him. Instead, Wang Yibo shifts the white clothing up.

"What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan growls once his knee and calf are exposed. He tries to curl back his leg again; however, this time the other person jerks and pulls his ankle, causing him to falter back against the tree trunk. His back suffers again.

"Before I break your legs, let me take a good look at them." With a wry smirk, Wang Yibo stares up at Xiao Zhan. "Since they will be broken anyway, you wouldn't mind me playing with them, right?"

"Let go!" Xiao Zhan shouts.

But he isn't let go of, instead a hand slides up under his pant. Fingers comb against his thigh. In defense, his other leg kicks at Wang Yibo's shoulder. Yet, the person kicked still charges forward.

"Stop!"

"Who are you telling to stop?" The young Wanderer pushes forward even with Xiao Zhan's foot pressing at his shoulder.

"You! Stop!"

"Wrong answer."

"..."

"No answer is also wrong answer." The unyielding man pushes closer and Xiao Zhan's leg begins to bend more due to the pressure.

With the face of his opponent nearing in, Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath, then holds his breath, and forces out the correct answer, "Wang Yibo."

And Wang Yibo stops. He removes his hand and leans back. Still crouching on his feet, he gives a lazy smile, "Correct answer but ... breaking your legs is still on," — and thus, he charges forth.

Xiao Zhan, this time before he's cornered, hurriedly aim, purposely kicks at the injured area on the Wang Yibo's chest.

"Arhh!" The young Wanderer grits his teeth. He immediately stands up to check the wound on his chest.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan hurriedly fixes his dressing. Not before long, their eyes meet again as Wang Yibo has hunkered down; his elbows resting on his knees.

"Still want me to break your legs?" he asks with his head inclined to the side.

"..." Xiao Zhan swings his face away. His head held high as he pretends to be busy with adjusting his robe. Wang Yibo has gotten his answer and thus he walks to where he was at earlier. He lowers down to sit. However, before he can take three breaths, Xiao Zhan stands up again, and instantly he also springs up.

"Sit down," he demands in a fierce voice; his tensed face signals that he is near lashing out.

The elegant man in white presses his lips together, his brows furrowed together. He holds his front skirt and graciously sweeps it to the right. He then lowers down to sit on the ground. Wang Yibo follows down with a disgruntled sigh. This time he sits facing the person at the tree. Naturally, Xiao Zhan turns to face another direction to keep the other person out of his line of sight.

That little action inspires a crooked smile on the man who appears to be fading into the night. As the sun has completely sunk, the young Wanderer has the little pile of twigs and branches light up in livid flames. Captivatingly, the black robe covering his body makes it appear as if he is one with the night. And fortunately, the flames help make the outline of his figure apparent to the eyes.

Bored, the young Wanderer pokes at the flames with a tree branch in his hand. He glances up at the person by the tree. Littles glances turn into little stares. And then those little stares turn into long stare. He stares directly at Xiao Zhan even if the focus of his attention doesn't stare back. The fire flaming before his eyes allows enough light for him to see the gorgeous face that is a few feet away. He stares intently, observing every aspect of the gorgeous face that he can see, even if it's only a side view. _His eyes, nose, lips, and then there's the little dot at the bottom of his lips._ The only nuisance is the smudge of purple on the cheek. Wang Yibo begins to contemplate; is it necessary to take this person back to Shui Sect? There's no reason to take him there. It's not like he's a Feng Disciple.

Suddenly, a pebble comes flying into his chest; he blinks consecutively before he collects his thoughts and glares at where the pebble came from. He utters, "What?!"

"..." Xiao Zhan replies with a displeased, sharp glare. He quickly turns away, this time he turns around all the way so the other person wouldn't be able to see his face. He's not some sort of exhibition; why is he being stared as if he is such? He curls his legs up and hugs them. His frail body leans on the tree, his head resting against it. His body is still tired; it should be fine if he closes his eyes for a while.

◆◆◆

After a while, Wang Yibo rises up and walks toward the tree. He crouches down, inclines his head to the side, studying the face of the person sleeping. _His eyes are comfortably closed._ Gently, he uses his fingers to move the collar of the white robe to the side, revealing a nasty bite mark on the originally clean and pure neck. _The wound looks much better than how it was in the morning._ The young Wanderer then steps back and return to his spot. Just then he hears sounds of footsteps and inaudible chatters from a near distance. He ascends and treads in light step to where the sounds are.

A deadly dagger pierces through the wind, alarming the four figures in the dark. In a blink of an eye, one of the mysterious men find a sharp blade touching his neck, an overpowering presence behind him. Shocked, he freezes up. If he moves one bit, his skin may bleed.

"Zhuàngliè, it's us," one of the mysterious men immediately informs.

Recognizing the clear voice, Wang Yibo removes his dagger and pushes the Shui disciple in front of him away.

"We found Senior Brother Shen's dragon bow," the oldest disciple of amongst the four speaks up. He hands Wang Yibo the dragon bow. Meanwhile, the three younger disciples all steps backward to stand behind their Senior Brother.

"Are you sure this belongs to Shen Yuanzi?" Wang Yibo asks, accepting the dragon bow into his hand.

"It's slightly damaged but there is no doubt that this bow belongs to Senior Brother Shen. There is only one archery weapon with this design in the world."

"Mnn."

The young Wanderer turns around, intending to head back to the tree. After three steps, he suddenly halts. Even from this distance, he can see that the person who is supposed to be there isn't there anymore; only the dying fire is left. The contorted shadow of the young Wanderer sprints through the grasses to the tree. He glances around but there is only darkness. He roars toward the mountains, the direction which the gentlemen in white headed to earlier. His eyes scan the vast scene but there is nothing. His breathing fastens to match his anger. "How dare he?! How dare he run away without my permission?!" His hands clenches into fists, clenching the bow in hand.

The four Shui disciples finally catches up to Zhuàngliè, however, they didn't catch what is going on.

"Zhuàngliè, is something the matter?"

"Should we be on the lookout for something?"

"Zhuàngliè, Elder Zhu said we shou—"

The back of Zhuàngliè's palm slams into the nearest disciple's face. "Shut up!"

Wang Yibo tries to listen and detect if there are any movement in the near radius, but there is no movement. There's nothing. Gone. The other person is gone with the night.   
  


◆◆◆

Notes:

• The power levels/types and cultivation methods in this story are based loosely on multiple classical Wuxia films and novels I've seen and read. It may not be accurate as I'm building another world for this story itself.   
• The story is not set in a real Chinese Dynasty to avoid problems with historical facts and figures.  
• Regions, city names, (& etc) are made up, even if they sound familiar.  
• The use of the name WYB & XZ, if you don't like it in the historical context of this story, read it as Wang Yi and Xiao An. 🙁 Or not it read at all.  
• It's fiction. 😁

.  
  


.

10.22.20🌻🖤v.rhke

From the bottom of my heart, thank you to readers who anticipate this story when the updates are extremely slow. 🥰😍♥️

 **Please do show lots of love. Comment some thoughts!**  
 **Thank you.** 🖤💕💚❤️🌸⭐️🌟🥰


	5. Truce

= Shui Sect =

The morning light pierces through the round wooden-frame window, brightening the entire room. A bed borders the wall while sheer red curtains flow down, enclosing privacy for individuals when they sleep inside. However, the bed is currently empty. Instead of lying on the prepared bed for yesterday's special night, two persons are at a table.

One person is resting his head on his arm. His sad pale face makes his appearance gentle like a toddler; his eyes are closed while his cheek is bulging from lying on his arm.

On the other end of the table, another person is resting his cheek on his palm, his elbow and arm are on the table. His noticeably lazy yet sharp eyes watch the gentleman in front of him. He notices every breath and records every incremental change on that gorgeous face.

Xiao Zhan, even in his sleep, is unrest. In his dream, darkness is everywhere; a dragon coils him up warmly then suddenly squeezes the air out of him; he's now freed but everywhere he goes a pair of eyes follows him. Does he know this person? In a rush, he starts running but he's going nowhere, he missteps and falls, falling into an endless abyss. His body flinches. His head jerks a bit. His eyes open. It's no longer dark.

Now awake, his eyes try to adjust to the morning light as his head slowly rises up from the table. His neck all the way down to his back aches. His arms feel numb as well as his bottom. And then his eyes meet with another pair; the moment their eyes met is when Wang Yibo's mouth is wide opened for a huge yawn.

Rude.

The corner of Xiao Zhan's lips twitch in grimace. Behavior that signifies a lack of manners welcomes him first thing in the morning. This will be another tiring day.

"What?" Wang Yibo utters with another yawn.

"..." Xiao Zhan only stares back. Right. He is currently in the Shui Sect. Yesterday, after the bizarre ritual he asked the ill-mannered man to return his spiritual cultivation power. In exchange, he will help this person out of here. Just thinking that he must put up with this type of behavior for a few more days, he has already lost all tolerance. Heaven, please be gentle with him today.

"What?!" Wang Yibo raises his voice, speaking as if Xiao Zhan murdered his parent in his last life. Meanwhile his available hand hits the bamboo hat on the table, sending it crashing into Xiao Zhan's chest.

Seems like heaven didn't hear him. Or maybe heaven did but decided to ignore his plea. Xiao Zhan sighs with a displeased frown, "I didn't even do anything."

"You were looking at me. You criticized me in your head just now."

"So what if—"

Before a dispute occurs, a few _knocks_ at the door gather both gentlemen's attention.

"Zhuàngliè, your morning meal is here," informs the person outside of the door.

"Come in," Wang Yibo allows.

An elder maidservant known as Ayi Shen, Shen Mingxia, opens in with a tray of bowls. The sweet-faced, grey-haired elder woman walks in with cheerful steps. Her ocean blue robe made of hemp matches well with her hair that is wrapped up in a bun. Seeing that the elder woman has her hands occupied, Xiao Zhan grabs the bamboo hat off the table and set it on one of the chairs.

The elder lady then places the tray of food on the table. As she picks the bowls of nourishment off the tray and places them on the table, Xiao Zhan straightens his back and sits up straight. His hand coils behind and gently presses on his back to soothe the aching. Sleeping with his head down on the table worsened his backpain. Now that that he thinks about it, he woke up to Wang Yibo sitting in front of him; if the other person is not going to lie on the bed, why didn't he say so? Xiao Zhan could've use it.

The elder maidservant utters, "Young Master, I especially prepared this." She picks up a bowl of clear herbal soup and places it in front of the gentleman in white. Initially, she didn't know who would need it but judging from the gorgeous Young Master's condition, he seems to need it. His face looks pale like he had it rough last night. His back seems to be bothering him too.

Humbly, she speaks with concern, "It may not be much help, but it should be able to soothe your back. In fact, it is better for you to remain in bed. Sitting like this will hurt your bottom even more. The morning after is usually the worst but it gets better with time. In the future, it won't hurt—"

Xiao Zhan grasps to the idea in the elder lady's head and immediately looks up at her. A small flush appears on his cheek while his gaze turns into a glare, causing the elder lady to instantly look down.

This nameless Young Master is only a capture from the Feng, she needn't be courteous to him, yet there's a majestic aura about him that she can't help but be humble.

"Sorry, if I speak too much," she apologizes. Her eyes then dance to the other end of the table. Zhuàngliè is leaning to the side, resting his head on his palm on the table. He yawns, doesn't seem to care about what is happening in front of him.

The elder maidservant deviates her gaze down until the respectable voice of Zhuàngliè speaks to her, "When does it stop hurting?"

Hastily she glances at him, but the Wanderer isn't looking at her, he's looking straight at the person in front of him.

"Ayi Shen, I'm asking you," the stoic gentleman clarifies.

"Oh ..." Shen Mingxia then answers, "From what I know, if you do it often it will hurt less as it will allow the Young Master's body to adjust to you."

"So I should do it often," he casually speaks with a faint smile.

"Yes, but regardless, you should be gentle. The Young Master looks rather frail." The elder maidservant steals a quick glance at the subject of discussion. The Young Master's two cheeks are now fully blushing.

"So I shouldn't be rough to his frail body? But Ayi Shen, sometimes it's hard to control my strength. Look at his skin. It makes me want to squeeze it until it's red," Wang Yibo replies.

Ayi Shen steals another glance at the nameless Young Master before replying, "Zhuàngliè, you must be in a good mood to be teasing the Young Master like this."

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan stares at the shameless man and repeatedly tells himself to keep it together. Those empty words can't do anything to him. He needs not be bothered by it, but unbeknownst to himself, his cheeks are adorably red. It makes whoever sees them want to pinch them.

Wang Yibo replies, "Good mood? Maybe — Ayi Shen, if there isn't anything else, you may go do your other duties."

"Yes, Zhuànglié." The elder maidservant smiles at both gentlemen before she turns around and leaves the room.

Without the third individual, the room turns silent. Xiao Zhan simply ignores the person staring at him. He glances down at the various bowls of nourishment on the table. Around dawn of yesterday, he infiltrated into the Shui dungeon and wasn't able to eat anything. This is not bad.

As if he's the only human being in the room, he stands up and navigates around the room. He strolls to where the bathroom is. Tall dividers separate the bathroom from the rest of the room. There is a huge wooden bucket of water. With a bowl, he scoops enough water to wash his face. He spends a good amount of time in there before coming out to the table.

He sits down and pauses at what he sees. Heaven, how courteous. All of the bowls with colorful nourishment are moved to Wang Yibo's end. Only a bowl of rice and the herbal soup remains on his side of the table.

Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo who is still leaning on his side, face resting on his palm. The exact position as earlier. They gaze into each other's eyes; Wang Yibo doesn't say anything, Xiao Zhan also doesn't.

The gentleman in white simply picks up a pair of chopsticks and then starts eating as if the person sitting on the other end doesn't exist. After his bowl of plain rice is gone, he glances at the other end of the table. That scum of a bastard is still in the same exact position as earlier.

Xiao Zhan looks down at the herbal soup in front of him. It's medicine and food, he has no reason not to drink it. He picks up the herbal soup and drinks it. He initially thinks it will be bitter, but it is rather refreshing. Since the sweet-looking middle-aged woman earlier said it's good for his back, he hopes it will be so; he needs it. Once he's done with the portion on his side, he takes a gander at the other person. Wang Yibo still hasn't touch anything on the table.

 _If he's not going to eat, why did he take all of those bowls? How wasteful. Annoying. Barbaric. Scum. Low._ The last three comment has nothing to do with the current situation. Xiao Zhan just wants to insult the other person. Thus, he may go on. _Low. Low-life. Despicable. Abhorrent. Ruthless. Jerk—_

"Do you want meat?" comes a question from the awfully quiet end of the table.

Hearing that, Xiao Zhan reaches over to grab a bowl of meat, but his hand is quickly slapped by a larger hand.

"Frail Young Master Xiao, I'm only asking, didn't say you can have it. Where are your table manners?"

"Table manners?" Xiao Zhan utters. He then scrutinizes an ill-mannered person up and down. The person who just asked for his table manners currently has his arm, elbow, and hands on the table. His face is as if he will fall asleep any moment but he's asking for table manners.

"See yourself first," Xiao Zhan says.

"Ahh ... you're holding yourself to the same standard as me?" A lazy scoff escapes the Wanderer's lips, "Don't lower yourself like this."

Fine. The prideful gentleman eventually curls his hand back. His face tries to hide his annoyance. It's just food. If the owner isn't willing, he isn't thick faced enough to fight for it. Not worth it. But then ... it's food.

"Young Master Xiao, would you like a bowl of meat?" Wang Yibo lures again.

The tight-lipped gentleman doesn't answer. He simply looks away.

Wang Yibo finally straightens up his back and sits up tall. The lazy gaze earlier has disappeared, his eyes now are focused. "You, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Xiao Zhan doesn't look. He simply sighs.

"What was that?"

"Was what?"

"You sighed."

"So?"

"Do not sigh at me. I don't like it."

Xiao Zhan sighs, "Imperious freak."

"What?!" In an instant Wang Yibo throws his face in front of Xiao Zhan; the person suddenly attacked by the handsome face freezes up. Slowly, Xiao Zhan inches his face back. His gaze quivers around everywhere in the room except the face in front of him.

Wang Yibo stares, "Why are you not looking at me? ... Afraid?"

Without hesitation, Xiao Zhan looks back at handsome face in front of his own. He regrets it instantly. Now it's like some sort of contest and whoever avert their eyes first is the loser. Oddly, this gaze is soft and playful. For a moment he forgot that this man is impudent and rude without restrictions. Wang Yibo quickly inches his face toward the gorgeous face. Xiao Zhan immediately turns his face away.

The winner backs away victoriously into his seat. He releases a chuckle under his breath and finally stops playing. "Eat. It'll be a waste if nobody eats all of these."

Meanwhile, the loser clears his throat before speaking in his usual tone, "What is wrong with your head? You said I can't, but now you're telling me to eat?"

"Well, training a pet requires back-and-forths, hard-and-soft methods. You're a wild one. I have to jerk around."

Like lighting, Xiao Zhan grabs one of the empty bowls and throws it at the person in front of him, yet the target manages to catch it perfectly.

"Young Master Xiao, seems like throwing things is a habit of yours!"

"Pet?! What pet?!" Xiao Zhan scowls.

"You, my cute little cat. You're fierce like one — See!" Wang Yibo points with his finger at the fierce face. "Your glare just now is ..." and he starts laughing satisfyingly.

"Crazy bastard," Xiao Zhan grumbles to himself. To not let his morning be ruined any more than it already is, Xiao Zhan picks up his chopsticks and starts eating. If that man is crazy, then let him be. With a clear conscience Xiao Zhan zones out from the ridiculousness.  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


After feeling full, Xiao Zhan zones in and asks the person opposite him, "When do you intend to leave here?"

"Today," Wang Yibo replies as he stuffs himself. "How are you going to get me out of here?" he asks without looking.

Xiao Zhan, "You have to tell me how to restore my power first."

Wang Yibo looks, "What if I tell you but you can't get me out of here?"

"I will get you out of here," Xiao Zhan asserts with confidence. His determined eyes support his words.

One corner of Wang Yibo's lips curls up into a smirk. He likes the confidence he sees.

"So tell me, how do I restore my power?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"It involves a summon."

"What summon?"

"I'm not going to give it all away. What if you know and simply run away?"

"I have integrity and I respect myself enough to stay true to my words. I'm not like you."

"Still, I don't trust you."

Xiao Zhan, "But what if after I got you out of here you refuse to help me?"

Wang Yibo, "It's a risk you will have to take. Like I said, you need me more than I need you."

Unlike the mellow stare earlier, the current gaze between the two gentlemen is intense and fiery. Xiao Zhan clenches his hand into a fist; he knows he doesn't have much options here. He can't afford to let outsiders know about his current condition. But what if he's only wasting time here? What if this person has no intention of helping him at all? But he's already here. Giving this a shot or better than not.

◆◆◆

After the morning meal, when Ayi Shen returns to the room to collect the bowls, she informs Zhuàngliè and the nameless Young Master that Elder Zhu and Elder Yin are looking forward to meeting them in the Dragon Seal Hall.

Along with Ayi Shen, once the two newly bounded individuals arrive in the Hall, Elder Zhu and Elder Yin are already there. They sit at the two seats in center; by the two elders' sides are three of their own disciples.

The lone Wanderer walks to and takes a seat where he usually does, perpendicular to Elder Zhu.

Xiao Zhan follows and sits down next to Wang Yibo. Almost immediately he feels all the eyes in the room reprehending his action, as if they are telling him he should not have committed such crime. But who are these people that he has to stand for them? They should be on their knees paying respect to him. Thus, Xiao Zhan sits gracefully with his head held high, uncaring of their eyes.

"Meixiang, bring the tea over to Zhuàngliè," Elder Zhu tells Hao Meixiang.

A beautiful maiden minces in light step to where Zhuàngliè is sitting. Her lean figure is wrapped ravishingly with a sky-blue robe. A secret smile appears on her face as she pours tea for the man she is fond of. Yesterday, Hao Mexiang was one of the maiden participants in the Night of Groom ritual. She knows the man in her heart is too far to reach but she couldn't help but hope he will lay eyes on her. Although Zhuàngliè has chosen a man from the Feng, a man is only a man; he won't be able to bear children. Zhuàngliè will eventually has other women, therefore she still has a chance.

Once the tea fills the cup almost up to the rim, Wang Yibo picks up the cup and holds it to Xiao Zhan. In a voice so gentle that it sends all the people in the room shocked, he says to the chosen one, "Young Master Xiao, would you like some tea? The herbal soup Ayi Shen prepared was great, but some more tea may be good for your health."

Shen Mingxia, the elder maidservant who is mentioned couldn't help but feel happy. It is as if she's complimented.

Contrary to the people in the room, Xiao Zhan believes Wang Yibo should try out for street opera. How could someone switch from foot to hand like this? Pretentious indeed. Yet, same as the man he secretly berated, Xiao Zhan accepts the cup of tea and fakes gratitude, "Thank you, Young Master Wang."

_Young Master Wang._

Now those three words shocked the room even more. Elder Zhu's little ball of hope rolls down the hill. No one knows the name of Zhuàngliè. The nameless Wanderer has led them for more than two months, but he never mentioned his name. However, after just one night with a capture from the Feng, he revealed his surname to him.

Xiao Zhan who is unaware of the room's reaction takes the cup of tea to his lips and slightly sips before placing it down on the side. "Young Master Wang, I want to return home. If Young Master would be so kind, can you accompany me home?"

A small smile appears on Wang Yibo's face. If this is the other person's plan of getting him out of here, then isn't it too simple and thoughtless? Also, it's unlikely to work. Nonetheless he goes with the flow, "Mnn."

"Zhuàngliè, the situation by the border is not stable yet. It isn't the time to travel," Elder Zhu immediately advises.

"Wanderers wander regardless of worldly affairs," solemnly remarks Wang Yibo.

"How about leaving next month? The situation may be better by then," Elder Yin suggests.

Xiao Zhan dashes his eyes to meet the highly respected Madam of the Shui Sect. "Elder Yin."

Her right eyebrow twitches. A mere capture from the Feng is daring enough to look her in the eyes, even addressing her.

"What is it?" she asks, keeping her expression together.

"As a Feng disciple, I have heard of your greatness for as long as I can remember." Xiao Zhan rises from his seat and walks to Elder Yin. "It's a greedy wish of mine to have my fate looked at by you." He stops and stands tall in front of the Elder woman, looking down at her. Nobody else can sense it, but she must be able to. "If you would be so kind and grant me my wish today ..." He holds out his gloved hand. His head angles to the left a bit, inviting her.

The people in the room watches; some finds it extremely rude and disrespectful; some finds it bizarre, but one particular individual finds it amusing.

Meanwhile, Elder Yin's only focus is gloved hand. She stares at it. Something about it makes her want to hold it. Her inner spirits demand it. As if mesmerized, her hand goes to his and holds it.

Her face frowns before her eagle eyes stare up at the young man. For a split second her eyes turn royal blue. From this hand all she can sense is extreme negative energy, a massive amount of it. The hairs on her arms begin standing up and then goosebumps spread throughout her body. Darkness, destruction, death, ... what are all of these images appearing in front of her? It's such a stark contrast to the beauty of the face she's looking at.

The elder woman concentrates her mind before remarking, "Sure ..." She let go of Xiao Zhan's hand. "But my readings are done privately. You ... will have to follow me to another Hall."

Xiao Zhan backs away and the Elder woman stands up. 

"Must it be now?" Elder Zhu asks, finding his senior sister's action peculiar. 

Elder Yin only gives a glance at Elder Zhu before heading out in hurried steps. Leisurely, Xiao Zhan follows behind the Elder woman and her three disciples leaving behind a bunch of confused faces.

Amused by what just happened, Wang Yibo leans back on the wooden chair and wonders how Xiao Zhan will get him out of here. If by evening and there's no definite answer, he may have to kill his way out of here if anyone obstruct his path — but there's no rush.

As he sits there, Elder Zhu begins conversing with him. Doesn't have much to say, he excuses himself from the Hall. He leaves with Ayi Shen, heading to her residence to find Shen Yaozu.

◆◆◆

Around noon, the most respected woman in the Shui Sect returns to the Dragon Seal Hall with the bizarre young man; her three personal disciples also follow behind. Her face is stiff and filled with concern. She strolls to and sits on the chair next to Elder Zhu.

"Elder Yin, what's wrong?" Elder Zhu asks.

Her stressed-looking face glances at the young man in white before answering Elder Zhu, "You and I need to talk."

The old man brushes his beard and wonders about the elder woman's words. "Go on, Elder Yin."

"In private," she emphasizes how important it is with her brows that are furrowed together.

Just then, the Young Master Xiao speaks up, "Where is Wa— Where is Zhuàngliè?"

Elder Zhu, who is an Elder, doesn't answer to a mere capture from the Feng, thus a lead disciple like Hao Meixiang must answer instead.

"Zhuàngliè left," she reveals.

"Left?" Xiao Zhan immediately wonders what the young lady meant by left. As in left this Hall or left the sect.

"Zhuàngliè went with Ayi Shen to her residence," she adds.

Xiao Zhan hears the unpleasant tone of young lady and then notices the glances of the people in this room; it's obvious he's not welcomed here. Well, he could care less. He simply turns and strolls out of the Hall.

The remaining people in the Hall are baffled by the arrogance and rudeness. That Feng Disciple didn't show any respect, not even a bow to the elders before he leaves.

Xiao Zhan strolls aimlessly around the area, unsure of where he is. He passes a giant Hall, built large and exquisite. Unlike the other Hall, this Hall looks mysterious and scary. There are two dragon statues guarding the entrance. Staring at them for a long time makes him feel like they will come to life and charges at him.

He glances around. The Shui Sect is indeed huge. There are courtyards among courtyards. Surrounding the three direction of the perimeter of the sect are bodies of water, which is suitable; after all, this Sect is known as home of the dragons.

The elegant man saunters around. _Where has the barbaric man disappeared to?_ A slender figure of elegance posture wonders around and he must have wandered far because this area lacks residences. His posture is no longer elegant. His shoulders are now hunching. With no other people around, he walks clumsily and jollily like a toddler. There are multiple trees and plants on his path. He keeps walking until there's no longer any paths he can take. His face pouts. He isn't sure where he is now. _Where the hell is Wang Yibo?!_ Xiao Zhan has been walking for a while already, but the Wanderer is nowhere to be found. 

Xiao Zhan glances around until he spots a young child sitting on a bridge; under the arching bricked bridge is a water stream, the area is relatively green.

The small body is hugging a bow; a weapon that is taller than the small height of the young boy. His feet are dangling while he sits with tears in his eyes. The bangs covering his forehead couldn't hide the sadness on his face; the upper half of his hair is wrapped up in a pony tail. His small body is cover in a celeste blue robe. More than anything else are those mournful-looking shoulders that draws Xiao Zhan to the young boy. He walks to the bridge and stops his steps behind the young boy.

A pair of teary eyes turns and looks up. "Yīngjùn ..." the young boy mutters his impression of the gege his eyes land on. Handsome. Very handsome.

"What ...?" Xiao Zhan mutters.

"Yīngjùn-gege," the young boy calls. His small hand reaches up, looking to be hold.

Xiao Zhan looks down confusedly. His unguarded expression allows his face to relax, his eyes grow rounder with his lips slightly pursed.

"Yīngjùn-gege won't hold my hand?" the little boy asks as two big tears roll down his cheek.

Awkwardly, Xiao Zhan reaches his hand down and holds the little hand. He sits down next the little boy. He cranes his neck to take a good look at the weeping round face.

"Why ... are you crying?" he asks.

"I miss my Papa," and then the boy cries even more. He cries hoping there are guqin music in the background to soothe his sadness, but there are only the sounds of water and birds that he hears on a daily basis. His shoulders shake some more before he eventually asks, "Yīngjùn-gege won't ask why? I want to be comforted. Why are you not comforting me?"

Xiao Zhan smiles at those adorable remarks, "Because I know if I comfort you, you will cry even more — May ... I wipe your tears for you?"

"Mnn!" nods the little guy.

Xiao Zhan slides his thumbs across the two cheeks. He gives a plain smile at the little face. The little boy has yet to let go of the bow in his chest. The dragon pattern on the bow is astonishing and delicate in design. Where did a small child get such a well-crafted weapon from?

Xiao Zhan wonders, "Why are you hugging this? It's too big for you."

"This bow belonged to my Papa. Before it was my Papa, it belonged to my Grandpa. My Papa went to heaven so it's mine now."

 _So this child is sitting here mourning his father's death. How tragic._ Xiao Zhan stares at the kid and pities him. His empathetic heart softens with the sad-looking child.

"Yīngjùn-gege," the young child's voice interrupts Xiao Zhan. "Are you new here? I never saw you before."

Xiao Zhan gives a smile, "You can say that," then he smiles genuinely, "Actually, I got lost. That's how I found you here."

The young child smiles sweetly in return, although there are still tears in his eyes. Proudly he says, "Don't be scared, Yīngjùn-gege. I'm really really good with direction. I know all the places here. I can help you find your way."

"Really?"

The small boy nods in a super serious manner to show his confidence. Xiao Zhan finds it even more adorable; there are still tears in the young boy's eyes but it's like he's trying to assure Xiao Zhan to not be afraid of being lost.

Meanwhile, from a distance under a tree Wang Yibo is crouched down with an apple on his hand. He has been taking huge bites out of it while he watches the scene playing in front of him. He smiles along as he watches an unguarded Xiao Zhan who appears as innocent as the seven-year-old Shen Yaozu. He watches leisurely as Shen Yaozu begins talking more and more to the new gege he just met. Shen Yaozu has a sweet smile but for some reason Wang Yibo's eyes linger longer at the small smile on Xiao Zhan's face.

◆◆◆

After a great while where noises of birds chirping are less now, fumbling steps come from the end of the bridge. Ayi Shen is hurrying to the center of the bridge.

"Yu-er, here you are. Why did you run off like that?" the elder woman berates.

Upon seeing his grandmother, the little boy stands up, causing to Xiao Zhan to stand up as well. The small figure let go of Yīngjùn-gege's hand and hides half of himself behind the big brother.

"You shouldn't run around with your father's bow like that. Here, hand it to me." Ayi Shen pans out her arm.

Shen Yaozu replies stubbornly from behind Xiao Zhan, "No, this is mine. Zhuàngliè-gege returned it to me, it's mine now."

"You! — You shouldn't have ran away from Zhuàngliè like that too."

"I don't want to hear it. He's leaving just everyone else."

"Comrade Shen," comes a strict voice at the end of the bridge. Wang Yibo strolls leisurely with both hands behind his back. "Earlier was unmanly of you. You ran away before listening to me."

"Hmphh!" Shen Yaozu now completely hides himself behind Xiao Zhan.

"If you don't want to say goodbye then fine, I will leave like this."

"Zhuàngliè-gege!" Shen Yaozu pokes his head from behind Xiao Zhan. "Can you stay a few more days? Please," his tiny voice wavers.

"No," Wang Yibo answers without hesitation.

Not getting what he wants, the seven-year-old grumbles inaudibly and within three seconds, his tears surge out. He buries his crying face into the white robe of the man shielding him. He cries, loudly too. All the while, he holds tightly to his father's Dragon Bow. 

Pitying the heart-wrenching cries of the mourning child, Xiao Zhan eventually turns around. Unsure what to say to comfort the crying child, he speaks his mind, "There's no need to cry this much."

"He said no," Shen Yaozu cries, pointing his finger at the Wanderer in black. "He said no! He's mean!"

Xiao Zhan crouches down to meet the teary gaze of Shen Yaozu. "Mnn, he's mean. He isn't worth your tears." The warmhearted gentleman uses his thumbs to wipe off tears on Shen Yaozu's cheeks. "Your tears are valuable, don't shed them for someone like him."

"What ..." Shen Yaozu mumbles. "But ... but ..." The little boy then crashes himself to Xiao Zhan once he sees a big comforting smile on the face of Yīngjùn-gege. He hugs and cries loudly to his heart's content.

"Yu-er, don't be rude to the Young Master like this," Ayi Shen immediately tries to pull the seven-year-old from the kind Young Master.

"It's fine," Xiao Zhan looks up at her. He returns the hug, rubbing the back of the crying boy.

Wang Yibo stands there and sighs. He could easily leave all of the people here without any reluctance but not Shen Yaozu.

Roughly three months, he met the young boy on the streets. He has been travelling for a few months, was hungry but has ran out of money. He sat outside of the inn leisurely until he heard noises of cries from a small body sitting not so far away. He approached the young boy and asked what's wrong. The kid didn't say anything.

He then expressed how he's hungry but isn't crying, if the kid is hungry, he shouldn't cry too. However, hearing that the big gege is hungry, the kind Shen Yaozu gave him a mantou. Wang Yibo accepted the kindness and offered the young boy a wish in exchange for the mantou. However, he didn't think that such a young boy would carry such worldly wish. Innocently, Shen Yaozu wanted him to avenge his father's death. The young boy revealed that his friends have been disappearing off the streets and he told his father about it. Soon his father eventually got killed by the Feng Sect Leader Hao.

Wang Yibo gave his words that he will look into it. From then on, the kind Shen Yaozu started calling him Zhuàngliè-gege. The kid brought him to the Shui Sect since his father belonged to the Shui Sect and his grandparents live there. Initially, Wang Yibo didn't think the wish of Shen Yaozu will cause him to stay here this long. In Jianghu, sects fight for dominance all the time. The Shui Sect and the Feng Sect are amongst them. He was aware that eventually these sects will battle it out. He doesn't have to involve himself much, but after learning everything Sect Leader Hao did, he couldn't let it go — plus he already gave Shen Yaozu his words; eliminating Sect Leader Hao was a must.

The ordeals of Jianghu, how these sects form and how they function, he knows it like the back of his hand from the years of wandering with his Godfathers; for as long as he could remember, he heard his Godfathers argued about Jianghu and the Empire. However, it is one of the rules to not involve in worldly affairs, especially to this extent; he broke that rule. He also broke another rule by keeping a certain individual locked in his maze for longer than he's allowed to. He can't even fathom what punishment he'll get once he returns home. 

◆◆◆

Currently, Shen Yaozu is holding hands with Xiao Zhan. They are walking to the Shen Residence. Ayi Shen is following them whereas Wang Yibo walks behind the rest.

While the nameless Wanderer was here, Shen Yaozu followed him everywhere possible. Wang Yibo strolls behind leisurely with a smile on his face. _If time allow for it, the little Shen Yaozu will likely cling himself with the much gentler gege he just met today. The way the usually arrogant man lowers his guard around Shen Yaozu is highly amusing._ Wang Yibo scoffs thinking about it. Based on what he sees earlier, Xiao Zhan's glances were gentle and kind, zero arrogance.

How come he never got any of those kind glances? All he got were glares, dead gazes, and a pair of arrogant eyes.

While Wang Yibo continues his train of thoughts, they have arrived at the Shen Residence; a small residence made of wood, it borders a forest of bamboo trees in the background. It has a wide-spaced porch with a staircase up to it. Inside the residence are four bedrooms with two living area. The kitchen is at the side.

"Zhuàngliè, when are you leaving? If not today, then are you resting with us again tonight?" Ayi Shen asks. They both stands outside of the residence while Shen Yaozu has already dragged the other gentleman up the stairs, passed the porch into the house.

Upon that question, Wang Yibo remembers that he needs to talk to Xiao Zhan about how they are getting out of here. However, since it won't kill to stay here for one more day ... for the young Shen Yaozu's crying face earlier, Wang Yibo says to the elder woman, "Mnn, I will reside here tonight."

"What about your aìrén?"

"My _aìrén_?" Wang Yibo's eyebrows rise up before a smirk emerges on his face. "Of course, he will rest here with me. Don't worry about him. Just prepare my room as you usually do."

"Mnn."

"Thank you, Ayi Shen."

"Zhuàngliè, please don't thank me. Our Shen Family won't be able to thank you enough this lifetime. Thank you for retrieving my son's Dragon Bow. Our ancestors won't rest in peace if it falls into an outsider's hand."

"Don't take it that way," Wang Yibo replies. "I enjoyed killing the Fengs. Retrieving Yaozu's father's bow was a bonus."

"Mhn ..." the middle-aged woman freezes a bit. "Well, then I won't bother you any longer. I have to go back to the main quarters and see if there are chores to do. I'll come back around the evening with Shushu Shen."

As the elder woman leaves, Wang Yibo walks to the stairs and enters the Shen Residence. After a few steps inside the house, he can hear the sweet words of Shen Yaozu.

He searches for the owner of that voice and ends up standing silently by the sliding doors that was left wide opened. Seems like Shen Yaozu can momentarily let go of his father's Dragon Bow now. It's placed nicely on the shelf by the bedside. The young boy is currently in his own room, sitting on the floor, fawning all over Xiao Zhan, smiling brightly for the new gege. He grabs the hand of the handsome brother.

"Yīngjùn-gege, your hand is very warm. I like it," he smiles sweetly.

"My hand?" Xiao Zhan repeats; his eyes slightly grows rounder from the sweet child's words.

Shen Yaozu then grabs the other hand. "Your glove is very pretty." He brings the gloved hand and nestles it on his cheek. "Feels nice too."

"Feels ... nice?" Xiao Zhan pauses for a few seconds. 

He then smiles at a child that is highly affectionate and cheerful. How could a child be so fearless and comfortable with a stranger like this? The sweet gestures of the little boy brings someone he misses to his mind.

Xiao Zhan mutters, "You remind me of my younger brother."

"Younger brother?" Shen Yaozu asks innocently, "Is he like me? As big as me?"

Xiao Zhan adores the sweet child in soft voice, "The last time I saw him he's as big as you but by now, he's probably as big as me."

"Yīngjùn-gege, next time introduce your younger brother to me," Shen Yaozu charms with a smile. "Will he also join our Sect?"

Xiao Zhan, "..."

Feeling the silence, Wang Yibo assumes Xiao Zhan doesn't want to lie the seven-year-old. From the door, he inserts himself, "Shen Yaozu, you ready to talk yet?"

Both persons in the room turn their heads to look at him. Immediately, Shen Yaozu moves himself closer to Xiao Zhan and presses his small body into the big brother as if he's seeking protection. He's sulking and still doesn't want to face the fact that Zhuàngliè-gege is leaving soon.

Seeing that, Wang Yibo walks in toward Xiao Zhan and Shen Yaozu. He sits down on the floor and begins, "For you, I will stay here tonight—"

Shen Yaozu's eyes sparkle but quickly dim again after hearing the next part of Zhuàngliè-gege's sentence.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

The sweet child looks at the Wanderer with longing eyes while his small body is still leaning on the new gege he met today. He asks, "You must leave?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo nods. "Like how you miss your Papa and Mama, I miss my parents too. If I don't go home, they will be worried."

Shen Yaozu doesn't want to understand but he understands.

"I've been playing around for a long time. They will come looking for me soon. You don't want to be a bad son to your father, I also don't want to be a bad son."

Shen Yaozu sits up from Xiao Zhan's embrace. "Zhuàngliè-gege, I don't have money, but I will go find money. I'll buy you more mantous. I will give you one every day so can you stay here? ... just a few more days."

Wang Yibo smiles, and then his finger points at Xiao Zhan, "This gege is rich, he said he can give me all the mantous I want in the world."

Shen Yaozu immediately looks at Xiao Zhan, "Yīngjùn-gege, you're the reason Zhuàngliè-gege is going away? You're taking him away?"

"No, I'm not."

"He is."

"Am not."

An immediate thought pops up in Wang Yibo's head. With a huge grin on his face, Wang Yibo begins, "Comrade Shen, do you know? This gege is my aìrén."

"Aìrén?" The cute brows on Shen Yaozu's face raise up, disappearing into his bangs. "Like how my NaiNai and YeYe are?"

"Yeah."

"It's not," Xiao Zhan says in a stern voice.

Shen Yaozu looks back and forth confusedly between the two geges' face. He scratches his head, asking, "So is it or is it not?"

"It is."

"It's not."

Wang Yibo tilts his head to the side and says to Shen Yaozu, "Comrade Shen, you believe someone who you met today over me who kept my words for three months?"

"Yes, I believe you Zhùangliè-gege." The sweet child then turns to Xiao Zhan; innocently with sincerity, he says, "Yīngjùn-gege, it's bad to lie."

Xiao Zhan stares defeatedly at the young child. He then glances at Wang Yibo and sighs in disbelief. This scum of a bastard just lied to an innocent child, not only that, he guilt tripped the sweet child into believing him.

"Yīngjùn-gege, please don't take Zhùangliè-gege away," Shen Yaozu begins.

Xiao Zhan tries, "I'm not taking h—"

Wang Yibo cuts in, "Comrade Shen, if you can convince my àirén to stay here for a few more days, then I'll stay."

"Really?" Shen Yaozu's eyes grow wide at those words before turning to kind gege, "Yīngjùn-gege, please."

"It's not my decision ..." Xiao Zhan says.

"Zhùangliè-gege said it's up to you."

"But it's ..."

"Please stay with me a bit more. Yīngjùn-gege can call me Comrade Shen too. Please."

"Well ..." Xiao Zhan can't say anything more upon seeing those hopeful eyes. He doesn't want to make the sweet child cry. He's not sure how to say no to him too. He glances at Wang Yibo, meaning to ask if it's really up to his decision.

Wang Yibo watches, and that's all he does as he secretly laughs inside. The arrogant Young Master Xiao can't defend against Shen Yaozu at all. Why is someone who is prideful and headstrong like Xiao Zhan so soft-hearted with a kid like Shen Yaozu? What an interesting person. It makes playing with him much more amusing now.   
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆

Notes:

Ayi \- (Aunt) literally translates as "mother's sister." Used to politely address women much older than the speaker.  
Yīngjùn \- as in handsome  
Shushu (Uncle) – literally translates as "father's younger brother". Used to politely address men much older than the speaker.  
Aìrén \- lover / spouse / love person  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


11.14.20🖤🌻v.rhke


	6. Water

The sun has fallen, as well as Shen Yaozu who has fallen asleep on Xiao Zhan's lap. The effortlessly gorgeous man sits there watching the young child, doesn't want to move, afraid he'll interrupt the sleeping one. After a while, the other man in the room couldn't stand the uncomfortable sight anymore, and so, he scoops the small body up and brings the young child to the bed.

Wang Yibo covers Shen Yaozu with a sheet before walking back to and sits down next to Xiao Zhan.

"What did you talk to Elder Yin about?" the young Wanderer asks.

"Just know we are free to leave here." Xiao Zhan straightens up his back, meanwhile his hands gently presses on his thighs.

"That easily?" asks Wang Yibo with a pair of calming eyes.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan takes a glance at the other man.

Wang Yibo compliments, "Not bad."

Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze away but before he can take three breaths, his wrist is seized, and he's dragged up.

"What are you doing? —Where are you taking me?" He complains yet is continuously dragged into one of the other rooms. Pushed in, and then his wrist is released. The room is roughly the size of Shen Yaozu's room, and like the little person's room, there's only one bed.

"I usually rest in this room." Wang Yibo slides the door closed before turning to face the other person.

"Why do I have to be in here? I will stay in a different room. This residence seems to have other rooms." The gentleman in white steps to the door but is immediately blocked.

"You're married to me. It only makes sense that you rest with me," says the person blocking.

"Can you stop speaking like this?" Xiao Zhan huffs.

"Speaking like what? I'm saying the truth."

"We both know it's not true. You didn't want to be tied to this sect and I happened to be a good way out. That is all."

"But the ritual was done correctly." Wang Yibo crosses his arms over his chest. "Everything was done ceremonially correct through a century old ritual. You know it's true, that's why you panicked, am I right?"

Xiao Zhan's eyes waver for a split second before he retorts, "But where I'm from, wedding ceremonies aren't done this way. Therefore, no matter what, I won't count it."

"That's your problem. If I count it, then it's counted."

Wang Yibo walks pass, bumping his shoulder against the gentleman in white, brushing him aside. He strolls to the bed and lies down on his side, his arm propped up to support his head. Honestly, things like the Night of Groom ritual, he doesn't have much believe in it. He can easily disregard it, however, seeing that the high and mighty gentleman in front of him despises the idea of being bound to him, he furthers want to be bound together.

And now, he tells himself, it's out of pity when he says, "This residence has food in the kitchen under the porch. You can go eat there."

Xiao Zhan sighs to himself. _This person—it's really tiring speaking to him._ Xiao Zhan turns around and heads out of the room. He glances around the living area, noticing the scrolls of paintings on the wall. There are delicate strokes of paintbrushes that depicts mountains, five scrolls of paintings joining together to complete one view.

Then his stomach growls again. Xiao Zhan is undoubtedly hungry, and he was hungry throughout the time he's with Shen Yaozu. Shen Yaozu is such a cheerful and talkative kid. He talked and talked, rolling around the room, showing off his treasures like the stones he collected and drawings his father drew until he fell asleep.

◆◆◆ 

Deeper into the night ...

After having some soup and biscuits in the kitchen, not wanting to go inside to get his mood ruined by the other man, the elegant gentleman in white sits on the bamboo bench out on the porch. His legs are curled to his chest while he hugs them. His cheek leans on his knee as he watches the stars. Time has turned irrelevant as he gazes upon the starry sky. Those sparkling lights are beautiful. They allure, consoling his heart in ways that humans cannot.

A dark silhouette appears out from the entrance of the Shen Residence. Wang Yibo takes a glance at the person sitting alone in the darkness. _No signs of arrogance or might is there._ Xiao Zhan has been gone for much longer than anticipated, and thus the person alone in the room eventually came out to check. Wang Yibo walks to the corner of the porch and lit up the torch there. He strolls to the other corner to lit up the other torch, then walks to the gentleman in white and sit by him. An arm's length away, Xiao Zhan has already adjusted his posture, sitting straight and tall as usual.

He leers his eyes at the Wanderer, "Can't you go sit at the other side?" At the other side of the porch, there's another bamboo bench.

"So what if I want to sit here?" Wang Yibo rebukes.

Xiao Zhan stands up, intending to go sit at the other side, but is pulled down to the same spot. He quickly brushes off the hand holding his wrist.

Wang Yibo curls his hand back to himself. _For what reason is Xiao Zhan acting as if he'll be burned if he's holds one second longer, as if he's disgusted?_ Anyway, he jumps into the important errand, "We need to talk about when we'll leave here."

Xiao Zhan, "Didn't you say a few more days?"

"A few more days it is then," Wang Yibo concludes.

Then there are no more words between the two people. They sit silently. There are noises of the night creatures. The calming ambiance carries Wang Yibo's gaze over to the person by his side; he scans the gorgeous face with color of flames reflecting off of it. If he's close enough, he probably would count the number of lashes on those eyelids. Poking at those cheeks might be fun as they look soft—they are soft. He touched them before. His gaze deviates down ... even those lips, he touched them before too.

Xiao Zhan turns his gaze to meet Wang Yibo's. "What?"

Feigning that little expression, Wang Yibo simply looks away, but his gaze couldn't bear to go somewhere else for long. He eventually starts staring at the gorgeous face again.

"What?!" Xiao Zhan scowls.

"What _what_?!" Wang Yibo barks. "I can't look at you?!"

"Mnn, you can't!"

Wang Yibo scoffs, "Tch! How are you going to live in this world if you can't even stand people looking at you?"

"People don't look at me the way you look at me!" Immediately, Xiao Zhan regrets what he said.

"Then, ... how do I look at you?" Wang Yibo asks, moving his face closer. His eyes stare into a pair of deep, dark eyes but with flames reflecting off it; it's ethereally enchanting.

"Anyway, I don't like it," Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze. "So get away from me."

Hearing that, Wang Yibo playfully goes closer, closer until Xiao Zhan hurriedly moves back to the rim of the bamboo bench. Such fretful action calls a few chuckles from the young Wanderer. He then moves back to his side of the table in a superb mood.

Xiao Zhan sits up straight again. He grumbles, "Bastard."

"You—you need to address me better," Wang Yibo looks at him.

"Then scum? Which one do you like more? _Bastard_ or _scum_."

" _You_. I like _you_ more."

 _What the hell?!_ — Xiao Zhan stares.

"I like it better when you addressed me as _you_ ," Wang Yibo then smirks, "Why? What were you thinking that you're making such face? Hmm?"

" _You_ _scum_ of a _bastard_." Xiao Zhan rises up from his seat.

At the same time, Ayi Shen is marching towards the Shen Residence; by her side is her husband who most of the disciples and people of the Shui Sect regarded as Shushu Shen. He's dressed in a vibrant-blue robe; his grey hair is wrapped up neatly with a silver ornament, showing his importance to the sect.

The elder couple arrives on the porch, giving a mutual bow with the young man they know as Zhuànglié.

Even someone like Wang Yibo knows that certain elders, one should bow to show respect. How arrogant and high in the ass is the person by his side that he doesn't even flinch to show any regards to the two elders.

"Zhuànglié, hopefully Yu-er didn't bother you too much today," Ayi Shen says.

"Yaozu didn't. He's currently sleeping." Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's wrist. "Since you two are back, then I will head in for a rest."

"Have a wonderful night," the elder woman smiles.

The Wanderer in black then walks, holding the hand of the elegant man back into his room.

"So that's the Feng Beauty everyone has been speaking about?" Shushu Shen watches as the backs of the two gentlemen disappears inside.

"Mnn, Zhuànglié chose him on the Night of Groom. You were there."

"I was there but didn't get a clear glance. His looks are worthy of the praises but manners wise," the elder man chuckles, "matches well with Zhuànglié."

"Young Master Xiao isn't all that he appears at first glance. He was adorable with Yu-er earlier. You should've seen it."

Meanwhile, the two gentlemen who disappeared into the room, the second they're alone, Xiao Zhan swings his wrist out of grasp. He moves himself to the farthest corner from the bed and rest there. He ignores the other presence in the room until he nods off.

◆◆◆

The next day ...

Currently, Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo and Shen Yaozu are heading down to the stream passed where the bridge is. The youngest one has been pestering to go catch fishes for today's dinner. The kind-hearted-gege easily gives in to his wishes whereas the nonchalant-gege expressed he doesn't care.

The gentleman in white has his skirt tucks up into his belt and his pants rolled up to his calves, he's barefooted in the stream, catching fish besides Shen Yaozu. It's his first time doing such thing but being the fast learner he is, he adjusts, plays and enjoys the nature here.

"Comrade Shen," Xiao Zhan smiles brightly like a summer day. "I caught another one!" He holds it up with both hands, his left hand still wearing its precious glove.

"Yīngjùn-gege, you're really good!" Shen Yaozu scurries through the water to the handsome brother. His eyes brighten with excitement and admiration of his Yīngjùn-gege.

"Well, this is boring," Wang Yibo says with his arms crossed over his chest, his weight heavies to one side as he watches from a near distance.

"Zhuànglié-gege, that's because you're not catching fishes with us." Shen Yaozu is drenched up to his waist from going to the deeper areas. "Why are you not playing with us? You don't know how to catch fishes?"

"I caught fishes before but just not with hands." And Wang Yibo isn't lying. He can split, searches the stream and pulls the little species out with his spiritual energy. There's no need to catch them one by one. However, Shen Yaozu's amusement with catching those little swimmers stops the Wanderer from doing such thing.

As for the person by Shen Yaozu's side who's obviously also amused, that person has been ignoring him since last night.

Once they collected a bucket of fishes, Xiao Zhan holds Shen Yaozu's hand and helps him out of the water, putting their shoes back on. The walk back to the shore of the stream.

"Zhuànglié-gege, we're done," says Shen Yaozu.

"I know, I saw," Wang Yibo replies, standing up from the rock he rested on while he watches.

The three people starts walking back to the Shen Residence.

"Yīngjùn-gege, did you have fun because I have lots of fun," says the youngest one, looking up.

"Mnn, I have lots of fun too," Xiao Zhan smiles like child.

"Can we play tomorrow again? With Zhuànglié-gege too."

"We don't have to include Zhuànglié-gege," Xiao Zhan replies. "See, he's here but he doesn't want to play with us."

"Comrade Shen, that's not true," Wang Yibo inserts. "I do want to play, but what you and Yīngjùn-gege were playing ... you two are boring."

"You're boring," Xiao Zhan looks. "And who would want to play with you? Not me for sure."

"Yīngjùn-gege, isn't Zhùangliè-gege your husband? You don't like playing with him?"

"What husband? I have nothing to do with him."

Just as they arrived at the bridge, Shen Yaozu jumps on on it. He replies cheerfully, "Zhuàngliè-gege told me this morning you're his wife."

"He what? — It's not true. I'm a man, can't be anyone's wife." _This is outrageous!_ Xiao Zhan swings his head to Wang Yibo; _there's a satisfied grin on that damn bastard's face_.

"Wife," Wang Yibo smiles, his hand goes behind and wraps on Xiao Zhan's waist.

Instantly, Xiao Zhan steps away with the bucket of fish in his hand. "Stop with your foolishness!"

However, Wang Yibo teasingly comes closer to him. One step closer—Xiao Zhan sends his foot flying on Wang Yibo's belly and flies the young Wanderer off the bridge into the stream. His entire body submerges into the water. _Serves him right!_

A little cheeky smile appears on Xiao Zhan's gorgeous face. He then turns his attention back to Shen Yaozu. He places the bucket of fish down as he hunkers down to look at a slightly perplexed young boy. "Don't believe everything your Zhùangliè-gege said. Not everything he says is true — And ... I was just playing with Zhuànglié-gege. I didn't hurt him or anything." Xiao Zhan smiles to assure.

"Oh ..." Shen Yaozu pauses and contemplates, "But my NaiNai also said the same thing Zhùangliè-gege said. What she said is not true too?"

_Not exactly. Ayi Shen doesn't know what is going on._

"Comrade Shen!" Wang Yibo shouts from the stream. If he didn't, perhaps he'll be completely forgotten.

"Yes, Zhuànglié-gege!" Shen Yaozu answers, immediately looking at the man he finds heroic.

"I'm drenched. Can you go bring a spare outfit of mine for me?"

"Yes, I can!"

"You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, I do! I will be right back!" Shen Yaozu gives his words, and then he turns and heads to do his mission.

Xiao Zhan looks at the young child who's sprinting away, and then takes a gander at the man in the stream. There's no reason for him to keep standing here. He should leave, and he leaves following Shen Yaozu.

However, his path is instantly obstructed when the drenched Wanderer leaps out of the water, landing in front of him. Without warning, his shoulders are grabbed by a pair of larger hands.

"Trying to run?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Let go of me."

A devious gaze appears; Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's waist and flings himself and the frail person into the water. Both bodies submerge completely.

Xiao Zhan emerges from the water, trying to breathe, coughing out water. Immediately, his fist lands on Wang Yibo's chest but he's pulled in closer. "You low-level hell creature, let go of me!" he says with anger.

Angered but he's met with even stronger anger. His arms are grasped and jerked harshly for him to stop moving, feeling like his bones will break, a pair of fierce eyes pierces at him.

"Stop acting so annoying!" Wang Yibo yells. It wasn't just today, but since yesterday. _Who does this person think he is to be ignoring him for this long? And kicking him off the bridge, who does he think he is to do such thing to him? Are they friends? No! Are they close? Fuck no!_

"Know what position you're in! Just because I'm playful with you doesn't mean you can behave however to me! And stop it with your insults before I won't warn you anymore!"

"..." Xiao Zhan bears with the increasing pressure on his arms. It hurts, and he's sure he'll end up getting bruises again. Staring at the ruthless man, he doesn't like it; Wang Yibo is looking at him the way he did when they were in the maze: enraged, wanting to tear him into pieces.

"You are worse than a child," Wang Yibo speaks. "Let me enlighten you since it seems like no one has taught you anything growing up. Shen Yaozu, even he knows how to bow and speak with respect! If he wasn't a kid, he wouldn't want to play or be around you because of your ugly personality. Someone like you, I could already imagine that even your family doesn't like having you around, but who would when your personality is like this. Even someone like me finds you annoying and unbearable!"

Xiao Zhan stares at the imploding anger in front of him, and from the words thrown at him, his eyes glisten a bit; his eyes, nose, lips redden a bit. _Xiao Zhan didn't need Wang Yibo to enlighten him that his family doesn't like having him around, he already knows it. He knows it well too._ But in this moment, he can only think of three words, and so, he utters those three words in a strong, stern voice, "I—hate—you."

Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's cheeks and then caresses, "Mnn." _So what?_ are the two words written all over the handsome face.

"Who do you think you are that I would care about how you feel about me?" Wang Yibo moves closer, pressing his body against Xiao Zhan's. "Answer me. Are you a mute now?" He smirks, "What? You're going to cry? — Don't make me laugh."

He then moves his face closer; his eyes flicker when they land on Xiao Zhan's lips. Out of curiosity and without much care, he presses his lips on those redden lips. He keeps his eyes open as he does it; the feelings of the person he's kissing, he doesn't care about it anyway.

Confused and lost in the moment—how did the other person goes from insulting him to this—but once his mind is back, Xiao Zhan pushes Wang Yibo off. Enraged, his arm swings with force connecting with Wang Yibo's face.

Pushed away is fine, but Wang Yibo didn't enjoy being punched. Blood seeps out of the corner of his lips. His hand goes to jaw, his fingers touch his blood. He licks the blood coming out of his lips while staring at the lips of the other person, and then he roars toward Xiao Zhan and grabs him for another kiss. This time, it's just purely because he knows the other person hates it, and no matter how hard Xiao Zhan is trying to push him away he doesn't back off; his robe is grasped, pulled ... grasped.

It is once Xiao Zhan stops moving that Wang Yibo finally let go of him. As if it wasn't enough already, the young Wanderer attacks with words again, "Just so you know, what I just did, I don't feel anything from it. But you — you feel disgusted, right? Then keep feeling that way."

Wang Yibo turns and jumps out of the stream to the bridge. He picks the bucket of fishes and walks away without looking back.

A drenched, teary-eyed individual is left behind. On the corner of his mouth, blood is smeared, not his blood but the blood of the other man.

◆◆◆

Back at the Shui Residence ...

Shen Yaozu is with Ayi Shen. Both are on the floor. The young child is helping his grandma with folding the laundry she collected from the hanging strings located at the behind backyard of the residence. His grandma has changed him to a pair of dry clothes.

Earlier, after he returned here, he went into Zhuànglié-gege's room and picked the little bundle that should have Zhuànglié-gege's clothes in there. He heads out but before he's halfway to the bridge, he saw Zhuànglié-gege heading back, saying _playtime is over_. He obediently walks back with the Wanderer.

As for the Wanderer, he's changed into his spared outfit that is still as plain and simple as his previous outfit, black from head to toe. He sits leisurely at the side of the living area where the grandma and grandson pair are.

"Oh Heaven!" Ayi Shen exclaims the second her eyes land on the Young Master Xiao who made his appearance at the entrance. He stands, drenched from head to toe, lips slightly purple while his face has paled.

It took Xiao Zhan much longer to get here as he wasn't exactly sure of the way. Before stepping in here, he has already tried squeezing his clothes to get rid of as much water as possible, but it doesn't help when the fabrics he's wearing sucks in water well.

The elder woman stands up and rushes to him. With her hand holding his elbow, she asks, "Young Master Xiao, are you alright?"

Shen Yaozu runs after his NaiNai. "Yīngjùn-gege ..." He looks up, feeling bad he didn't wait for the handsome brother. Well, Zhuànglié-gege looked angry earlier, the little guy forgot everything else in that moment.

As if it's nothing, with his pale face, Xiao Zhan nods at the elder woman then warmly smiles down at Shen Yaozu.

The elder woman quickly turns and grabs an outfit she and Shen Yaozu folded earlier. She walks to Xiao Zhan, "This is a fresh set of my son's clothes when he was younger. Quick, go change."

"Thank you," Xiao Zhan replies with a meek smile, accepting the outfit she handed. He walks, walking pass the dark figure sitting at the side of the living area into the room he rested in last night.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo who could see the other person from the corner of his eyes doesn't know what to feel. Well, he was angry earlier. Now, not so much anymore. But to have him talk to Xiao Zhan playfully like he did yesterday, never in a million — no give it a gazillion.

The elder woman whose gaze focuses on the young gentleman sitting at the side of the room notices the weird tension between the two young men. Both are clearly pretending to ignore each other's presence. For the Young Master Xiao, she noticed that it started since morning, but for the young Wanderer, probably just a while ago — but the reason why they are ignoring one another are probably different.

She walks to and sits down next to Wang Yibo. Shen Yaozu follows behind with an innocently worried face. His hands are hold together in front of tummy as he sits down. His eyes concerned and fidgety.

"Zhuànglié-gege, Yīngjùn-gege looks sad," mutters the usually talkative little guy.

"Zhuànglié, did you and Young Master Xiao argue?" Ayi Shen asks, gazing over the little injury on the young man's mouth.

Wang Yibo has a frowning face on but seeing the elder woman's concerned face and Shen Yaozu's concerned eyes, his expression softens.

"Something like that," he replies.

She advises as an elder, "In marriage, it's inevitable to have arguments. But if you know that you may be wrong then you should apologize and make it up to your partner. Even if you believe you're not wrong, you should still say sorry, not because you're admitting you're wrong but because what you did or said hurt your partner's feelings."

 _This is not marriage. Xiao Zhan is nothing to him._ The young Wanderer sits there silently as Ayi Shen drags her grandson back to folding clothes. Wang Yibo looks down, and after a long while, he stands up and walks to the room he rests in.

He slides the door open and steps in.

Xiao Zhan who's barely done changing immediately fixes his robe and hurriedly ties his belt. His hair is toned down, no gold ornament, only a white ribbon to tie the upper half of his hair while two strands of hair flow down over his gorgeous face. The outfit Ayi Shen provided is a white robe with faded blue around the belt, tight sleeved, flowy front and back skirts over the pants.

Once he's done, he steals a quick glance at the other person. Wang Yibo is just standing there looking at him.

If it was before, Xiao Zhan would've bellows, _What?!_ But now even with that, it doesn't feel right to say it. He stands awkwardly. He wants to step away, but his body just doesn't move—or maybe it's himself who doesn't dare to move. _But is Wang Yibo going to say something? If not, then why is he standing in the way, just staring like this?_

Wang Yibo takes a step forward. Noticing that Xiao Zhan is still wearing his glove, Wang Yibo grabs his wrist. "Why are you still wearing this? It's wet."

Xiao Zhan pulls his hand towards his chest, but Wang Yibo doesn't let go of his wrist.

"It's not good for your hand to be enveloped with drenched fabric like this. It will smell too. Take it off, I'll ask Ayi Shen to wash it for you."

"No."

"Here." Thinking that he's doing Xiao Zhan a favor, despite Xiao Zhan's protest, Wang Yibo forces his way, pulling the glove off — and it comes off completely at the same time as Xiao Zhan cries, "No!"

The young Wanderer scrutinizes the little glove. He's been curious about it because the other person always wears it, but there's nothing outstanding about it.

Wang Yibo glances back. Xiao Zhan doesn't seem to care about his glove anymore. His right hand is protecting, covering his left.

"Why? Is there something with your hand?"

Staring into Xiao Zhan's shimmering eyes, this is probably the first time Wang Yibo feels that the other person is afraid of him, but for what? Just one small step towards the gorgeous man and he shakes, stepping backwards.

"What's the big deal? Let me see." Wang Yibo steps closer but Xiao Zhan keeps backing up. Impatient, the young Wanderer corners the gorgeous gentleman against the wall and forces the right hand away from the left.

Wang Yibo grasps the hand Xiao Zhan is overly protective over, meanwhile the owner looks away. _So, this is what he's hiding? — On the back of his hand, a black tattoo mark of a lotus._ Both of Xiao Zhan's eyes that glowed with tears now stare nervously at Wang Yibo.

"What's the big deal with having a mark on your body? — Your mark is rather beautiful. Actually, it's really beautiful. The lines are strikingly dark, delicate and unmatched."

_This is ... beautiful ... delicate ... unmatched? How ...?_

Wang Yibo holds the smaller hand. He caresses the mark with his thumb. "I have tattoo marks on my body too, but it's on my back so I don't have the privilege of seeing it. You can see yours every day, you're lucky."

 _Privilege ... Lucky ..._ Just like that, a tear breaks of from the rest and slides down Xiao Zhan's cheek. His eyes still staring at Wang Yibo, and then another tear rolls down his other cheek.

 _Why is Xiao Zhan fretting over a mere mark?_ Sure, such tattoo mark can be a disgrace as it is seen as defamation of the body given by one's parent — it's considered a barbaric practice, and this practice is used to punish criminals who are convicted of severe crimes, the difference is criminals has tattoo imprinted on their face. Someone like the Young Master Xiao, how did he get such mark from?

For him to hide it to this extent ... And for him to cry ... Wang Yibo can't understand Xiao Zhan's tears. _Why is crying?_ It doesn't fit with the facade he's been putting on since they met. 

The young Wanderer begins questioning himself. Maybe he's been biasedly mean to the other person. If he carefully thinks about it, he has no reason to be mean to Xiao Zhan. This Young Master Xiao doesn't belong to the Feng. He may be arrogant, and he spouts insulting words, but Xiao Zhan never hurt him first. Maybe Xiao Zhan wouldn't have such reaction to him if they didn't start off the way they did in the maze.

Watching those silent tears roll down, Wang Yibo feels guilty—he doesn't know why but he feels guilty. _But how does he stop those tears?_ He let go of Xiao Zhan's hand. "You don't believe me? Let me undress and show you my tattoo marks." Wang Yibo begins undoing his belt. His wrist is immediately grabbed by Xiao Zhan.

"T-There's no need to ..."

"But I'm going to ask Ayi Shen to wash your glove for you, so it doesn't smell. I'll use my spirit energy to dry it right afterwards. If you don't want anyone to see your hand, then you can stay in here for now. I'll tell them not to bother you."

With teary eyes, Xiao Zhan looks at Wang Yibo, and for the first time he sees a small genuine smile from the ruthless man. _Why is this man trying to make him feel better? As if he's trying to comfort him._ He needn't to do this, and Xiao Zhan shouldn't feel anything about it either.

◆◆◆

A few days later, the last day at Shui Sect ...

In the morning, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan has a meal with the Shens before leaving. Wang Yibo picks up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and places it in Xiao Zhan's bowl of rice. He does it naturally. Growing up, that's what he was taught of what to do when he needs to coax, to care, to show affection, to make someone feel better—it covers a variety. He started doing for the person by his side since the day at the stream. As for the person who received that gesture, he pretends like he doesn't see it, but he eats what is placed in his bowl. All the while during the meal, he only speaks and smiles when Shen Yaozu mention him and talk with him.

Feeling the good mood of this table of five, the elder woman smiles to herself. At least, the couple is leaving here in good spirits. The Young Master Xiao looks astonishing in her son's clothes. He's dressed simple, matching the man by his side. It warms her heart seeing someone in her son's clothes.

Around evening, after a long battle of back-and-forth of goodbyes and promises between Shen Yaozu and the two gentlemen, the two gentlemen finally head out of the Shen Residence to the gate entrance of the Shui Sect.

Elder Zhu and his close disciples have been waiting there for the departure. Standing in front of the elder man, Wang Yibo doesn't have much to say. However, he does appreciate the elder man's fondness of him.

"Before you go, I would like to ask you," Elder Zhu hesitates before continuing, "Do you know someone by the known of Xu Mingbai?"

The young Wanderer stares at the elder man with a jaded expression before slightly lowering his head for a bow to show respect. He plainly states, "I am not who you are waiting for."

On the face of the elder man, it's like a portion of his energy is dissipated. He sighs to himself, "You reminded me of him." Elder Zhu looks at the young man and finally gives up. "Be safe on your travel. You are always welcome here."

"Mnn." Wang Yibo nods before he and the gorgeous man by his side turns and starts walking away.

"You all can go back in first," the elder man tells his disciples.

Zhu Zixin stands there alone and watches the two youths disappear into the distance. Even after the two youths has disappeared, he remains standing there, waiting like how he has been waiting for twenty years. With deeply rooted loyalty, he continues to guard this door for his Young Master to return.

"They've left," Elder Yin says as she approaches from behind.

"Mnn."

"This is for the best," Elder Yin remarks.

"Are you sure?"

"That Feng disciple, wherever he goes, there will be destruction. It can't be cure."

"He has such ill fate?"

"No. His initial fate seems to be full of glory, fill with riches, as if he can rule the whole world."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a curse — a Black Lotus Curse. Only a handful of people can instruct it. The curse seems as old as he is, therefore, it is even more destructive. Only the person who cursed it can undo it."

"We could've got rid of him and keep Zhuàngliè."

"Their fate were bounded together on the Night of Groom. Keeping them here will only bring destruction to us — Zhuànglié, he has no idea of what he's walking with."

◆◆◆

= Water Town =

The two individuals have successfully left the Shui Sect and is currently walking through the town. They walk — one is with light steps and clear minded — while one is with heavy steps and cloudy thoughts. Xiao Zhan slows down his steps, looking at the back of the other man who is walking farther away. _Why does that person look so free and happy wandering by himself?_ Whereas someone like Xiao Zhan can't find any joy; he's lonely and empty.

The more time he spends with Wang Yibo — where almost with every breath he takes that person is nearby to bother him — Xiao Zhan doesn't want to delude himself but he's confident that every time Wang Yibo sees him—outside the instances when he's angry—Wang Yibo looks delighted. There are sparkles in those eyes. Like he's glad to see him. Like he enjoys looking at him. Just watching him.

Almost everywhere Xiao Zhan goes, no one would be glad to see him. Even his family doesn't like having him around. They and those around would refrain from mentioning him. They see him but doesn't acknowledge. But this person, Wang Yibo, just the way he's looking at Xiao Zhan, the person who is looked at feels like he's special, more special than anybody else in the world.

However, this feeling of special dims a bit once Xiao Zhan catches up to Wang Yibo who stopped in front of a house — Blossom House, where men are serviced by beauties of all kinds.

Seeing that the silent Wanderer keeps looking at the House, Xiao Zhan remarks, "You must want to visit."

"No," Wang Yibo simply replies. "I'm thinking of how much I would make if I sell you to them. I would have enough to last a few months."

Xiao Zhan immediately frowns before sneering, "Stupid."

"Stupid?!" Wang Yibo swings his head to Xiao Zhan, "How?"

"The amount they give you can't compare to what I can give you. Why would you sell me when you can receive more from me?"

"Young Master Xiao, I know you may be rich, but I want to earn my own money, not just receiving it from you."

"Your way of earning money is to sell me to them?!"

"Why not? It's business," Wang Yibo reasons. "And judging from what I saw, and touched, you should be price pretty high."

"Low."

Wang Yibo shakes his head, "I am confident your price will be high."

"Your thinking, low," Xiao Zhan emphasizes that one word. "If you want money that much, quickly help me restore my spiritual power. I'll give you money."

"Young Master Xiao, is something wrong with your head? I already said I'm not a beggar. I won't receive money from you," Wang Yibo retorts.

"You're not plainly receiving money from me. It's a fair exchange. You help me and I give you money. Business. How are you okay with selling me to the Blossom House but not okay with receiving money in exchange for helping me to restore my spiritual cultivation?"

"It's different — _Young Master Xiao_ , what's so hard to understand? And you call me uneducated? Are you even educated? You can't even understand such simple thing as this."

Wang Yibo starts walking away. In actuality, he knows he makes no sense or maybe he does make sense. Anyway, he's just arguing for the sake of arguing, unwilling to lose.

Xiao Zhan quickly follows behind. "Hey—! We're already out of the Shui Sect. When are you going to help me restore my spiritual cultivation?"

"Can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Wang Yibo, stop playing with me."

" _Young Master Xiao_ , you always look solemn. I'm doing you a favor by playing with you. Why are you complaining?"

"But I—I don't like this kind of playing."

Wang Yibo finds it adorable with how Xiao Zhan said that. For the most part, he noticed the other person has toned down his behavior after the day at the stream.

"Then I will be straightforward. You got me out of the Shui Sect too easily, and I didn't even know what you did. But overall, the effort you put in can't compare to the tremendous effort I will put in with restoring your spiritual cultivation."

"Why are you so problematic?" Xiao Zhan mutters.

"I know I am," replies Wang Yibo proudly.

"Then what do you want for you to help me?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I know." He speeds up walking.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan bellows, chasing after.

◆◆◆

The pair walks through the town, and even before sundown, the streets are already cleared and silent, which is strange considering that business on the streets can still be conduct. They knock on the door of inns, but none are willing to open. Eventually, the gorgeous man and the Wanderer by his side decides on an abandoned house by the edge of town. They rest on separate sides of the room.

Outside is completely dark. No sounds of humankind can be heard, until ... hearing a hymn in the middle of the night, the young Wanderer slowly awakens, well not exactly awaken since he couldn't fully fall asleep in the first place. This hymn outside has been going on for quite a while and it is seeing no end. Wang Yibo leans up from the log he rests on. He walks over to check on Xiao Zhan. He crouches down to look at the gorgeous face but immediately Xiao Zhan pulls away.

"What are you doing?!" As expected, the gorgeous face turns perplexed.

"Shh!" Wang Yibo has a finger in front of his lips. "Do you hear that? It's been going on for the most part of tonight."

"Just ignore it." Of course, Xiao Zhan hears it, and he heard it since the beginning until now. He sits up and leans away from the other man.

"Should I check it out? It seems interesting," Wang Yibo looks outside.

"Interesting your grave — This is a Bride Song."

"Bride Song?" Wang Yibo looks back at the gorgeous face. "Who would be humming a Bride Song at this time of the night?"

"It's a ghost Bride Song. Brides who died tragically on their way to their groom, where their bodies are unfound, in their ghost-form would hum this song to search for their groom. If you go out there, she will believe you answered her. If you want a ghost as your wife, then go ahead. Go check it out."

"There's such thing? I've never heard of it before," Wang Yibo stares attentively at Xiao Zhan.

"Just don't answer her. She'll eventually go away."

"So, these kinds of ghosts, they do this every night?"

"I don't know. If you want to know, go ask her yourself."

"No way. I don't want a ghost as my wife. I already have you."

If it was back then, Xiao Zhan might've taken off his shoe and throws it at the other person. But by now, he has figured out that if he speaks nicely, it won't anger the other person to react hostilely to him. Thus, he simply snickers, "I'm going to sleep. Get away from me to your side of the room."

"Can't I stay near you? There's a ghost out there."

"Why? A ruthless bastard like you is afraid of a ghost?"

"I ... used to when I was a kid. But because my Godfather knows I'm afraid, he would call them out to play with me. I have no one to play with, so I eventually warm up to them."

"So as a kid, there were no human beings' children to play with you. You have ghosts as friends—" Now that Xiao Zhan thinks about it. "Are you talking about those little demons taunting me in your maze?"

"Little demons?! — Address them better. They are centuries older than you and me."

"No wonder you're devious. You're surrounded with ghosts and demons. Is your Godfather also a ghost?"

"Watch your mouth! One bad word about my Godfather and I will pull your teeth out."

"Errhh! Then get away from me."

"No. I'm sleeping next to you tonight."

Xiao Zhan rigorously shakes his head no, and he looks so cute doing it. "It-it's uncomfortable. Go back to your sid—"

Squishes. Wang Yibo squishes himself next to Xiao Zhan. He's already laid down. His fingers gripping Xiao Zhan's sleeve.

Just as Xiao Zhan looks down at him, Wang Yibo rebuts, "Don't over assume or anything. I don't want to be near you or anything like that. I'm just wary of this ongoing hymn."

"But you said you're not afraid of ghost."

"I changed my mind."

"You can change your mind about fear?"

"Young Master Xiao, what do you want to hear? That I want to sleep next to you, take advantage of you, and is using a ghost as an excuse. I wouldn't go as low as that. _Really_. _I won't._ "

"I ... I didn't think like that." Those words come out of Xiao Zhan's mouth, but he doesn't know if Wang Yibo's words can be trusted. Sometimes, he really can't distinguish between the playfulness and sincerity of the other person's tone of voice—however, looking into his eyes make it clear. Problem is—it's currently dark and it's hard to see the other person's eyes clearly.

"Then lie down."

Thus awkwardly, Xiao Zhan lies down.

Both are lying flat on a bed without any blanket, looking up at the ceiling with Wang Yibo's hand now grasping on the side of Xiao Zhan's skirt.

"I think this has been going on for a while," Xiao Zhan inserts. "Notice how all of the villagers here packed up everything from the streets and close their doors before sundown."

"There's nothing to do about this kind of ghost?" the young Wanderer asks.

"If there is, are you willing to do it?"

"Depends."

"You have to find where her body is, retrieve her soul from there, bring her to her groom's house, then she'll be able to leave peacefully."

"Then let's go find her body tomorrow."

Dealing with human affairs is chaotic enough. This Wanderer has enough time to bother with ghosts' affairs — and finding the identity of a ghost isn't an easy thing to do—wait, if he's afraid of ghost then why is he seeking after one—forget it, let's not go there—this person isn't a normal human being anyway, maybe this is just how he is.

"Wang Yibo, I didn't say I will go along with you."

"You don't have to, but if we part, that's the moment you'll part with your spiritual cultivation for eternity."

"Stop using this to threaten me."

"It works."

"When are you going restore my spiritual cultivation for me?"

"I'll tell you _how_ after we find the body of the humming bride out there."

"Keep your words."

"Mnn."  
  
  


.  
  


.

12.29.2020🖤🌻v.rhke

🥳 HAPPY NEW YEAR~~!

Since TOSISIY is completed, hopefully I will be able to update BB more frequently. As always, thanks to those who waited~~!


	7. Mountain Road

Morning of the next day ...

Inside an abandoned house, rest two bodies. The darkness from last night is no longer prevalent. Due to a wrecked corner of the roof of the house, the natural light stream into the inside strongly. There are a few logs on the floor. A few torn blankets and sheets spread on the broken windows down to the ground.

Currently, one person is sleeping peacefully, breathing steadily. The other one is lying on his side, facing the peacefulness.

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo whispers.

The owner of the gorgeous face doesn't reply. His eyes are still peacefully closed for a rest he rightfully deserves.

"Young Master Xiao," Wang Yibo whispers again.

No response.

"Xiao Xiao Xiao Zhan Zhan Zhan," Wang Yibo now playfully nags.

Still no response.

Just one glance at the person beside him, Wang Yibo can tell Xiao Zhan isn't actually asleep. He has watched Xiao Zhan slept for a handful of times since the first day they met, therefore he can tell the difference. He watched when they were in the maze, when he carried Xiao Zhan out of there, when he brought him to the tree, and all the nights at the Shui Sect.

With a smile on his face, Wang Yibo repeatedly bugs, "Xiao Zhan Xiao Zhan Xiao Zhan Xiao Zhan."

"..." the person bugged, silent.

Well, since that didn't work, the young Wanderer sighs loudly, "Since Young Master Xiao is still sleeping, let's check if the wound on his neck is completely gone yet."

Before his hand reached the neck, Wang Yibo's abdomen is elbowed. _Urghh!_ He finally got what he wanted. Thus, despite the itchy pain, in delighted chuckles, he remarks, "You should've answered the first time I called."

"Why do you have to wake up so early?" Xiao Zhan complains in a drowsy voice. "You didn't have to wake me up."

"I'm bored," he replies.

_Bored? — Then wouldn't he be bored every morning since he wanders alone?_

"If you’re bored, continue sleeping," Xiao Zhan groans.

"Sure, let's sleep since we're both awake now."

"Why are you playing with words?" Xiao Zhan brings his hands to rub his face. _Wait—!_ There's no glove on his hand.

"Where's my glove?!" he springs up to sit. Wide awake, he now stares with panic at Wang Yibo.

On the contrary, the young Wanderer leisurely rolls up. His gaze goes to the hand that is now enveloped securely by the owner. Wang Yibo's larger hand reaches out and holds the wrist of Xiao Zhan's protected hand.

"I've seen it before. There's no need to hide it." Despite resistance, Wang Yibo pulls the precious hand to himself.

He glances down at the lotus mark; his thumb caresses it. Just as Xiao Zhan pulls his hand back, Wang Yibo holds the hand tighter, not letting it go.

"I took your glove off last night," he reveals.

"Where is it? Give it back!"

Calmly, Wang Yibo's attention remains on the hand. He grabs the slender fingers and cozily, he entwines his fingers with Xiao Zhan's, holding his hand.

Staring into Xiao Zhan's pair of puzzled eyes, Wang Yibo utters, "Last night, we slept holding hands like this." He holds it up, showing the pair of hands.

"Why ..." comes a tiny murmur from Xiao Zhan.

"Well—The hymn kept on going. I was scared. I needed a hand to hold. Your glove was in the way, so I took it off."

Xiao Zhan looks down and mutters, "You play too much. I can't tell anymore," and then he demands, "Give me back my glove! — And let go of my hand!" He pulls his hand away, but it's still tightly held.

"We're married. We only slept holding hands, it's not like I did more. Why are you making that face at me?"

"We are not married," Xiao Zhan argues back. Noticing a sly grin growing on the other person's face, he points, "See, you're playing with me again. Stop playing with me! Let go of my hand!"

"We're married," Wang Yibo sings repeatedly in a good mood, and finally he releases his grasp on the smaller hand. He pulls out the white glove he stuffed inside his robe.

"Here," he hands it to Xiao Zhan before he gets up and strolls away. He grabs the bamboo hat placed by the log he rested on last night, and then out of the door he goes.

Grasping onto the pure white glove, Xiao Zhan mumbles to himself, "You will thank me later for wanting nothing to do with you, you foolish scum."  
  


◆◆◆

= Midtown Inn =

It's morning but the streets are chaotic with merchants, villagers, travelers, and all kinds of people. Even the huge Midtown Inn Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are currently eating at is a full house.

Food has already arrived, and the two persons are enjoying their meal, yet there are nuisances. Wang Yibo hands his bamboo hat to Xiao Zhan.

"Wear it."

"Why are you telling me to wear this?" Xiao Zhan stares back, wondering.

"Can't you see? People keep staring. It's annoying."

"It doesn't bother me."

"These many people staring doesn't bother you, but you yelled at me each time?"

 _Because it's different_. Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze down. His delicate hand reaches over and picks up a bowl of rice.

Receiving no response, Wang Yibo urges, "Just wear it." His keen gaze scans the room. "These people, can't they keep their eyes to themselves?"

"This is not the first time and it won't be the last time," Xiao Zhan speaks in a casual tone. "Who told you to prolong my stay with you? Even if you find it annoying, you'll have to bear with it. You're not the only person in the world. There are other people."

"Young Master Xiao, wear it." The voice of the Wanderer has lowered, as if he's giving a warning. His lips are pressed together while his gaze blares at the person in front of him.

The gorgeous gentleman in white simply shakes his head. He doesn't see a reason in hiding his face. _So what if people stares?_ The man in front of him is just making a big deal out of nothing. In fact, the people here aren't only staring at him. They're also staring at the Wanderer.

"Are you going to wear it or not?!" yells Wang Yibo in an alarming voice causing all the people in the near radius to be silent. More eyes swarm to the both of them.

"What are you people looking at?!" he thunders to the nearby audience.

And now, Xiao Zhan doesn't like how they both are being stared at. Quickly, his hand snatches the bamboo hat and wears it over his head before the other man unleashes more of his anger.

"Satisfied?" Xiao Zhan says through the black sheer cloth covering his face.

There's no response. With a stern expression, Wang Yibo looks away. He knows he shouldn't get angry over such minor thing, but he can't help it. If he doesn't like something, he just doesn't like it. So, if he can make it be as he like, he will make it. It's as simple as that.

"How self-centered ..." Xiao Zhan then grumbles in dead scratchy voice, "And this dark color doesn't even match with my outfit."

"Waiter!" Wang Yibo calls the attention of one of the young waiters. However, that young waiter quickly nudges his superior, an older man.

The old man turns to the young Wanderer's direction. He wears a smile and scurries to the table.

"Yes, Young Master. What else would you like?" the old man asks genially.

"Just a few questions. Last night, I walked by this inn, knocked, but no one opened the door. Why is that?"

"Ahh, ... Young Master, you must not be from around here. After sundown, no one comes out of their house no matter what noises they hear."

"Why?" Holding the cup in front his lips, the sharp features face of the young Wanderer looks up at the old man.

"I'm saying this so you will be careful since you are a young man." In a quieter voice, the old man continues, "Our town is haunted by a maiden ghost."

"Maiden ghost? What maiden ghost?" the young Wanderer stares, his eyes eagling.

The old man takes a glance at the other gentleman on the table who has a bamboo hat on, then with a meek expression, the old man positions himself on the seat next to the Young Master he's speaking to.

Feeling his mouth itchy, he begins, "This is a renowned tale in our town. Although no one dares to say it out loud, but everyone knows it's the dead SuSu who roams the street each night singing for her groom."

"Susu?" Xiao Zhan repeats.

The old man turns to look at the gentleman in white but couldn't catch his gaze due to the sheer cloth.

He nods, "SuSu, that poor girl. She had no one in her life. As if being in poverty wasn't cruel enough, she met and fell in love the Governor's son, He Peng. Of course, the Governor and his wife objected the two youngsters. But that was at first. They eventually allowed the two youngsters to get married. However, on the day that SuSu's carriage headed to He Peng, the men carrying her attempted to rape her. She disappeared that night and is assumed dead. That's when the hymn started four years ago. Men who opened their doors to her, some lost their mind, some would become sick, some died. Women and children would fall asleep for three days."

Xiao Zhan glances at the old man. "If she disappeared and is assumed dead, then how do you know what the men carrying the carriage tried to do to her?"

"Meirong — the maiden who accompanied SuSu on the journey ran from the scene. As she ran away, she looked back and saw that the men chased SuSu up the mountain road. What happened from there on, no one knows."

"Which mountain road?" asks Wang Yibo.

"The one north of the Qu Tavern. Therefore, each night the hymn would start from Qu Tavern then spreads all over town."

"What did the Governor's family say about this incident?" Xiao Zhan questions.

"What is there to say? The human SuSu is gone. Done and gone."

"What about those men?" Xiao Zhan inquires.

"Her groom is the one who sent those men with the carriage. He's the Governor's son. No one would question them."

The older man rises up from his seat as he notices the hand gesture of the young waiter calling him over to the main counter.

"This is now nothing but a tale that villagers gossip about. If anyone asks where you heard it from, don't say it's from me. Just say it's from words of the street — anyway, is there anything you two Young Masters would like?"

"No," Wang Yibo replies. "There's nothing else."

"Then please enjoy." The old man strolls back to the counter. After a few words with the young waiter, he moves on to another table with customers.

"Are you finished with your meal?" Wang Yibo asks after pondering over a few thoughts.

"Mnn," nods the covered-up gentleman.

Wang Yibo places a silver sycee on the table, grabs Xiao Zhan's hand and drags him out of the inn.

"Wait—I thought I was traveling with a pauper. Where did you get money from?" asks the elegant man as he's dragged away. His mannerism isn't as stiff as it used to be. He goes with the flow as he gradually grows comfortable with the man holding his wrist.

"I destroyed a sect but didn't burn their gold or riches."

"You took the Fengs'? Isn't that the same as stealing?" Xiao Zhan peels off the grip on his wrist. The two people continue walking through the colorful crowded street.

"I guess I am a Wanderer and also a thief." Wang Yibo then turns his head to look at Xiao Zhan. He snatches the bamboo hat off of Xiao Zhan and wears it over his shoulder, on his back with the strings tied together.

"Speaking of which, what are you? — What were you doing in the Feng Sect?" inquires the young Wanderer.

"You still want to know?" Xiao Zhan ambles jollily with both hands behind his back.

"Well, I'm asking."

"Good." Now Xiao Zhan has something to use. "After you help me restore my spiritual cultivation, I'll tell you."

The gorgeous gentleman in white stops his steps. "By the way, where are we going?"

"To check out the mountain road the old man mentioned."

◆◆◆

Asking direction from villagers, the two young youths travel past the Qu Tavern, heading towards the mountain road. They stay on the road and follow the path until there is no pathway.

"Continue?" Xiao Zhan nudges.

"If I was a maiden and I'm being chased, which way would I run to?" Wang Yibo contemplates, glancing around.

"If running for my life doesn't work, then I will hide," Xiao Zhan adds.

"But if she's caught, and I'm one of the perpetrators, where would I drag her to?" Wang Yibo glances around. It's been four years, there aren't any apparent traces left.

"But if I successfully hid, then I would run back down that way to town." Xiao Zhan turns and looks back down the road they walked from.

"Young Master Xiao, what do you say we sleep here tonight? If we know where the hymn starts, that may be where her body is," Wang Yibo suggests.

Considering the suggestion, Xiao Zhan looks around. There's no good place to sleep. Trees, twigs, pebbles and leaves cover the ground. Obviously, there aren't any residence nearby.

"If tonight she doesn't appear here, then tomorrow night, I will summon her," Wang Yibo offers an alternative.

The two young youths are strolling off the pathway, searching for a good spot to rest for the night.

"What do you mean _summon_?" Xiao Zhan glances.

"My Godfather called various kinds of ghosts and ghouls to play with me. He taught me how to call them when I'm bored and have no one to play with." However, Wang Yibo never summoned a ghost he doesn't know before, therefore if he were to summon the maiden ghost SuSu, this will be the first time.

"You might not have to call her out." Xiao Zhan then reveals, "I'm a good attraction for things like this. Even if I don't call for them, they will come for me."

"Really?" Wang Yibo voices. He finds it hard to believe that there is such thing as being an attraction for unknown spirits. The young Wanderer has never heard of such specialty before.

Xiao Zhan nods solemnly.

Because there aren't any good places to rest on the ground, at night, Xiao Zhan rests his body on a tree branch, high up in an oak tree. Wang Yibo rests on another tree nearby. It’s dark and eerie with nocturnal creatures yowling throughout the night. Leaves rustling. Wind chilling. Little giggles are heard from a distance. Whispering words, weeping for _Mama_ and _Papa_. Little noises of pitiful cries follow by delirious laughs.

Currently, the only solace is the moonlight of a full moon. A white figure lies peacefully and elegantly in a deep sleep — until suddenly a bad dream intrudes; his mind is disturbed. He senses something roaring towards him. Threateningly and dangerously. Out of fright, Xiao Zhan flinches—loses his balance. His body drops from the tree branch, crashing to the floor.

 _Bang!_

“Ahh—!" He gasps, grunting, his body rigorously rolls down the slope. Hectically, his head spins in crazy directions.

"Xiao Zhan!" Awakened from the noises, Wang Yibo leaps off the tree branch. He glances at the tree where the other person should be at, but he isn't there.

"Xiao Zhan! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!"

Wang Yibo hears an answer from a near distance and rushes to the source. He sprints. His eyes scan against the darkness. When he arrived, Xiao Zhan has already stopped rolling. The Young Master Xiao clumsily stands up from the ground.

Noticing the clumsy mannerism, the young Wanderer asks lightheartedly, "How did you managed to fall off the tree?"

Xiao Zhan brushes that question and the leaves on himself off—off of his sleeves, off his legs, and off his hair. _Stupid dream. Don’t think much of it._

"Let's go back," he solemnly utters, not looking the other person in the eyes.

"Mnn." However, after three steps, Wang Yibo alarmingly blares, "Get off, you wretch shit!"

It is only when Wang Yibo pointed it out — Xiao Zhan realizes; something is on his back. Wang Yibo glares at the ugly creature riding on the back of Xiao Zhan. Long black hair, covering both sides of its rotten face. Without hesitation, he reaches and grabs the neck of the creature and yanks it off.

"A ghoul?" the young Wanderer steps toward it. Furiously, he points with his finger, "Get out of my face before you die another time!"

"You can't do that to me," hisses the ugly ghoul in a raspy voice. "There's permission to eat at his soul energy! I rightfully can feed off from him! You cannot obstruct me!"

The ugly creature charges forth towards Xiao Zhan, all limbs stretching out to target.

"Rightfully your ass!" Wang Yibo blocks, sending three bloody needles piercing into the ghoul. Sounds of horrendous pain howl throughout the mountain.

Xiao Zhan grasps tightly onto his left hand. Stunned, eyes are wide opened. He encountered various kinds of spooky incidents, but never as confrontative as this. Usually, he only sees and hears. But never at this close proximity. And usually, after noticing weird things around himself, he would start to feel sick. If he doesn't feel sick, then the people around him will be sick instead. If he's not hurt, then the people around him gets hurt. He has nightmares, and oftentimes, those nightmares will become true. Now—Because a great part of his spiritual cultivation was decimated in Wang Yibo's maze, it seems like things has worsen.

The gruesome ghoul sinks to the dirt ground, whimpering in stinging pain, "Release me. Please pull these things out of me." The shrewd needles continue to travel, piercing the insides of the creature, repeatedly penetrates anything in its way.

"A-arghhh—!" it shrieks, shrieking repeatedly from excruciatingly torture.

"I warned, yet you lowly ghoul dared to charge forward." The ruthless Wanderer stares with fierceness. He hunkers down and glares; a death stare appears when he states, "The man you just tried to attack, he's mine." Wang Yibo points at himself, "I will eat his soul myself."

More whimpers and then shrieks of pain fill the area. Ugly cries send leaves shuddering along with quivering tree branches.

"Young Lord, ... please let me go. I shouldn't prey upon what is yours. Have mercy on me. I'm just a lowly ghoul."

Wang Yibo rises up, tilting his head while looking down. "Stay like this until I'm satisfied." He then chuckles, "Is it painful? — Must be painful from how you're crying. Cry. Keep crying." And then he realizes that the person behind has ceased all movements. Xiao Zhan probably doesn't like things like this.

"You,” staring down, the young Wanderer warns in low intimidating voice, “If you come back for him, I will curse and send you to the fifth level of hell. You're lucky I don't have time to play with you tonight. Go."

Using his fingers, Wang Yibo calls back the bloody needles. They fly, disappearing into the skin of his palm. Almost immediately, the frightened phantom disappears. Also almost immediately, Wang Yibo turns, grabs the arms of the person standing behind him.

"Are you hurt?" he asks.

Frozen but Xiao Zhan manages to shake his head, saying, "I'm fine."

Somewhat assured, as the young Wanderer examines the gorgeous face against the moonlight, he takes his hands off the Young Master Xiao.

"That's good then."

The two youths begin walking in the darkness, heading back to the direction they came from; their only source of light is the bright moon.

"Scum. That thing earlier, it's a ghoul?" the awfully quiet person now asks. He’s been quiet since telling himself and the other person he’s fine.

Wang Yibo, "Correct."

Xiao Zhan, "How do you know what it is?"

Wang Yibo, "I was lonely kid who grew up playing with their kinds."

Xiao Zhan, "Earlier, you were _playing_ with it?"

"Mnn. The obedient ones, I play nice with. But the ones with evil intentions, my Godfather said to show no mercy. It's the same with humans. Malicious humans, show them no mercy."

As they continue walking, Xiao Zhan reaches his hand to Wang Yibo's robe and clutches it. He feels a compulsion to do so. It makes him feel secure.

"Is there something you want to say?" asks the young Wanderer when he feels a tug on his back.

Xiao Zhan wants to ask if they can sleep by each other's side again. However, being the tight-lipped person that he is, he can't say it out.

He resorts to, "Nothing."

"Well then keep holding onto me or you might get lost."

"I'm not kid. I won't get lost that easily," retorts the low-spirited person in a small voice.

They walk, and Xiao Zhan continues holding the robe of the man walking in front. However, unsure of what direction they slept at prior, the two youths become unsure of where they are. They stroll aimlessly until it's almost dawn; darkness slowly vanishes.

"Wang Yibo, do you hear sounds of water?"

"You're right." The young Wanderer stops his steps. Wanting to check it out, he starts running to where the sounds are coming from, which isn't far away. If one isn't within close proximity, it's almost impossible to notice.

He stops, standing in front of a wide mysterious hole on the rocky ground. Xiao Zhan stops right behind him. It's impossible to see what the opening on the ground leads down to.

"The sounds are coming from underneath. It might be a water cave," Xiao Zhan assumes.

Without warning, Wang Yibo seizes Xiao Zhan's wrist and plunges both of them into the pit. The two bodies fall from a tremendously tall height. Noticing that they will crash directly into a peach blossom tree, both individuals cling onto whatever they can. Vines! There are long thick vines hanging down from the roof of the cave. Beneath is a pond of crystal-clear, paled turquoise water. Water streams out from cracks of stones of the wall, high and low, flowing into the pond. However deep the water is, it can't be measure with bare eyes. At the center of the pond is a small island of a lone peach blossom tree — the tree that both individuals almost landed on; its trunk is thick and rounder than the usual trees. Light pink, almost white petals of peach blossoms grandiosely cover the surface of little island, as well as the nearby water within close radius.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" yells Xiao Zhan from across; swinging, he's holding onto a vine and his dear life.

Wang Yibo doesn't reply. Instead, he let go of his own vine and leaps to the shore.

This is a huge cave. Wang Yibo scans around. It's not surprising that there is such a place inside a mountain, but the scenery is ethereal. The main source of light is the opening they just jumped down from—well for Wang Yibo that is, Xiao Zhan was pulled. The shore where the young Wanderer is standing on, further to it are more unexplored space. There's a hallow pathway to another area of the cave.

"This place is like a world of its own," Wang Yibo hums.

He appears carefree but he strolls solemnly and cautiously examining the surrounding. Neglecting the presence of the other person, he walks through the pathway to the other areas of the cave. There are more openings at the roof of the cave, allowing more sunlight inside. Around are wild trees with crimson leaves, shaped cordate, which the young Wanderer has no idea of what they are.

Xiao Zhan, now standing a few feet behind the silent man, he calls out, "Young Master Wang, come here and let's talk about last night."

"What about it?" Wang Yibo ends his current exploration. He strolls to and presents his face right in front of Xiao Zhan.

"Last night, by the mountain road, there was no hymn. I don't think the maiden SuSu died there. The old man at the Midtown Inn mentioned the Qu Tavern. We might need to check that out."

"We'll do as you say after we get out of here." Suddenly, a sly smirk appears on Wang Yibo's face. "Until then, let's play." Right after his words, he smacks.

Dazed, Xiao Zhan mutters, "You just hit my butt.” Enraged, he yells, “You—! How dare you! Wang Yibo, I'm going to kill you!"

"Alright, come kill me," the mischievous person teases, already running away.

"You must be losing your freakin mind!"

Furiously, Xiao Zhan chases after Wang Yibo. This place is like a dimension where no time passes. Both persons run free and explore as if it's an unparalleled fantasy. Sound of water soothingly resonates in the background. Scent of peach blossom spreads in the jaunty air. Wang Yibo leaps up to one of the long strands of vines and grabs on it, swinging, hanging himself from it.

He looks back and sees Xiao Zhan leaping towards his direction. It's aesthetically beautiful, the way Xiao Zhan gorgeously flies towards him. His hair and the long white ribbon fluttering in the air. Lost in the moment, Wang Yibo holds tight to the green vine; he’s captivated by the flying beauty.

"You're dead!" Xiao Zhan smirks as he grasps onto the same strand of vine. His arrival sends the strand swinging. The two bodies spins, staring into each other's eyes.

"Peach," Wang Yibo utters, still staring into Xiao Zhan's pure brown eyes.

"Huhh?" Xiao Zhan is confused.

"While I was running, I saw trees of peaches. Are you hungry? Let's go check it out." Upon completion of his sentence, the young Wanderer leaps away, down to the shore.

"Wait for me." Xiao Zhan releases, swings off the vine and hurries after the other person.

◆◆◆

Currently, both are collecting peaches. Wang Yibo thought he collected a bunch, but it can't compare to Xiao Zhan. The usually rigid person is now holding out his front skirt with a jumble of peaches in there. A sunny smile is on his gorgeous face as his frail-looking self continuously picks the peaches of the tree.

"Young Master Xiao, are you going to eat all that you collected?" Wang Yibo questions, walking to the gorgeous man.

"Why? You're going to take mine?" Xiao Zhan asks, covering the cluster in his skirt.

"I wasn't, but now I might — just to pick on you." Once again, a mischievous grin appears on Wang Yibo's face. He hurries his steps toward Xiao Zhan, whereas the gorgeous person scurries backward.

Suddenly pausing his little steps, Xiao Zhan now has a serious frown on his face.

"Why are you making such a face again?" Wang Yibo also stops his steps. He rests his hands on his hips, staring at a Xiao Zhan who's adorably possessive of his peaches.

"How many peaches do you want from me?" Xiao Zhan asks solemnly.

"You're going to hand them over nicely?" Wang Yibo's brows spring up.

"What else can I do? You're like one of those tyrants unfairly collecting dues from poor citizens." His voice sounds endearingly pouty despite the serious frown on his face.

Xiao Zhan tells himself to be smart about it. Fighting it out with the other person is not worth it. This person doesn't know how to lose. He bites his opponents all the way, mercilessly at it too. Worse than crazy dogs.

"Since you're willing to hand them over nicely, I don't want them anymore." Nonchalantly, Wang Yibo turns and heads to the pile he collected.

_See. This person. Truly irrational._

With his own pile, Xiao Zhan strolls to where Wang Yibo is. He settles down east of the other person. His own pile is in front of his seat, allowing him a clear view of Wang Yibo. Just in case that thief tries to steal. Thief is the correct word. Wang Yibo said so himself that he’s a thief.

The cave is now translucently bright as the sun is up and shine. Sunlight illuminates against the crystal-clear water, bouncing wavering lines on the rocky walls of the cave.

"Shouldn't we hurry out of here?" Xiao Zhan wonders.

"There's no rush." Wang Yibo turns and sits facing Xiao Zhan. This view is better. A gorgeous Xiao Zhan. Behind the gorgeous Xiao Zhan is the pale turquoise pond and the island of the peach blossom tree. Ethereal indeed.

"Young Master Xiao," Wang Yibo calls, and after obtaining Xiao Zhan's attention, he tosses a dagger over — Xiao Zhan clumsily catches it. His pure brown eyes immediately question its purpose.

"Use it to peel your peaches.”

 _Then what will Wang Yibo use?_ — Xiao Zhan begins using the palm-size dagger once he sees Wang Yibo pulls out another dagger from a sheath at his other ankle.

Xiao Zhan peels, and reflects. During their first encounter, he stabbed the other person with this dagger—or maybe it's the other dagger. Well Wang Yibo deserved it. Who told him to—what that person did, let's not think about it.

Sitting across from each other, Xiao Zhan steals a glance at the other person. To be fair, this person isn't as horrendous as he initially thought. Xiao Zhan steals another glance, but this time, really looking at that face, studiously. 

_He's handsome_.

_Odd._

_Highly skillful too._

In a small voice, while looking at Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan begins talking, "You only spoke of your Godfather. You never mentioned your parents ..."

Stunned that the other person is initiating a personal conversation, yet Wang Yibo maintains his nonchalant facade. He coolly replies, "I have two Godfathers. Godfather Ming and Godfather Xin. I don't have parents. Even if I do, I don't know them." His gaze remains on the peach and dagger in his hands.

"So ... your Godfathers raised you?" Xiao Zhan stares.

"Mnn, I regard them as my parents. They are great parents. Loving, especially towards each other."

"Towards each other?" Xiao Zhan takes a prim and proper tiny bite into the peach in his hand, munching adorably.

Wang Yibo nods, eyes at Xiao Zhan, "They're lovers."

Unlike the adorable person who eats in small bites, Wang Yibo bites into the peaches in huge, intense bites. Easily, he finishes peach after peach. As a funny thought crosses his mind, he bursts out a few chuckles, almost giggling. He quickly covers his mouth before anything comes out.

"What is it?" Xiao Zhan inquires with one adorable cheek puffed out.

"You want to listen?" Wang Yibo returns a question, his two cheeks are round and filled.

In response, Xiao Zhan nods with his pure brown eyes.

After finishing the jumbles inside his mouth, Wang Yibo reveals, "When I was young, I really thought my Godfathers were my parents. So, I asked my Godfather Ming where I came from and how I was created. He said he did naughty things with Godfather Xin, and then I popped out of Godfather Xin."

 _Coughs—!_ Xiao Zhan abruptly coughs. Hurriedly calming himself, he then gapes, "And you believed your Godfather?"

"Of course, I was a kid. I believed everything he told me." Wang Yibo then smiles, "However, when I asked Godfather Xin, he gave me a different answer. He said I'm an angel who fell from Heaven. So I have to ask Godfather Ming again, but then he said I'm a demon who crawled up from Hell."

"I think your Godfather Ming is correct," Xiao Zhan remarks with a smile. "You're exactly like a demon. Maybe worse. See how you eat."

Wang Yibo stares, "Did you just make a joke?" He notices Xiao Zhan just smiled at him too.

"Do you have to point it out? If it's not funny, just let it slide."

Xiao Zhan's voice sounds shy, thus Wang Yibo pokes fun, "Embarrassed? Your joke fell flat. It doesn’t even sound like a joke too."

Out of spite, Xiao Zhan launches the little peach he already bit into at Wang Yibo. As expected, the little peach is caught. Xiao Zhan let out a puff before cueing, "Continue. What happened after knowing you crawled up from hell?"

"Young Master Xiao, I didn't crawl up from Hell."

"Young Master Wang. How would you know? You might really did."

Wang Yibo bites into the little peach he caught from Xiao Zhan. He munches as he continues, "Anyway ... At one point, I was old enough to know that they are not my biological parents. However, each time I asked about where I'm from, I heard a different story."

"What are those stories?" Xiao Zhan starts on another peach, peeling it.

"This story I remember at the top of my head because I really believed it at first. Godfather Xin said he and Godfather Ming were playing in a river and I was in a basket floating to them."

"But that's not true? — Then what other stories are there?" Xiao Zhan asks attentively.

"This story infuriated me." After taking another huge bite out of the peach in his hand, Wang Yibo continues, "Godfather Ming said Godfather Xin wanted to eat carrots. Therefore, Godfather Ming dug a garden of carrots and I popped out from one of those carrots. He could've said he was digging ginger. I don't like carrots. Why say I popped out from carrots?"

 _Ginger versus carrots?_ — Xiao Zhan can’t help but chuckles, "Maybe you really did pop out of carrots and that's why you don't like them. But what's not to like about carrots, they're so cute."

"I popped out from carrots? — Young Master Xiao, you're more childish than I thought."

Actually—when Xiao Zhan is playful, he is nothing but a cheerful child. Like how he smiled and played with Shen Yaozu, or even now as he interestedly listens to the stories Wang Yibo tells him. The person telling stories also recognizes these cheerful childish charms: the little smiles and the little chuckles. Therefore, Wang Yibo can't help but have a warm smile on his face.

"What other stories did your Godfathers tell you?"

"Godfather Ming said he was drunk. He threw up, and I came out of from his pukes."

Xiao Zhan slightly grimaces, "You disliked the carrot story more than this one?"

"I shouldn't?"

"Well, ... up to you."

"There's another one. Godfather Ming said I break out of a rock. How could he even think of that? How would a newborn break out of a rock? How would I even be in there in the first place? — Reminds me. Godfather Xin once said they found me in a bird nest."

Xiao Zhan coughs—! "Bird nest?" Then in a little voice, he mumbles to himself, "That's cute."

His gaze deviates up to Wang Yibo again, "Scum. How do you know that it's not one of these stories? There might be some truth to it."

"It's my own feeling," Wang Yibo says firmly, wearing a light smile. "I got the sense that they know who I am and where I'm from, but they prefer that I don't know."

Xiao Zhan examines the face of the man across from him. "You don't want to know?"

"I don't desire to know. I like how my life is. Freedom. Non-attachments. I rule my own world."

Hearing those words, Xiao Zhan turns quiet for a while. _Freedom. Non-attachments. Ruling one’s own world. Who would desire such things?_

"You mentioned you have a younger brother,” Wang Yibo utters before finishing the peach in his hand.

"When did I ever tell you that?" Xiao Zhan don't think he ever mentioned anything about family to the other person.

"You said it to Yaozu."

"Oh—mnn, I do have a younger brother. In fact, I have many siblings."

"What about your parents?" asks Wang Yibo as he peels another peach.

"My parents. I ... see them once in a while." Xiao Zhan looks down. "But when I was younger, I was always with my mother." He then smiles sweetly, reminiscing, "She took care of me as if I'm the most precious thing ever. No mosquitoes can come near me. No one is allowed to hold me. Without her permission, no one can see me."

"It's not like that anymore?" Wang Yibo questions, staring.

"I'm grown." Xiao Zhan stops smiling. "I can't stay a child forever."

"Are you sure you're grown?" Wang Yibo smirks.

Xiao Zhan makes a displeased face, pointing, "Just so you know, you are childish yourself. Petty and mean. Egocentric and rude. Don’t just pick at another person’s bad attributes. Evaluate yourself too."

 _Self-evaluation?_ Not right now. Wang Yibo will rebut. "I only bully you around. Harasses you a bit. That's not childish. Not petty. Not mean. Not egocentric or rude."

"Sure. You’re not. You are not any of those attributes at all."

As if he doesn't hear the sarcasm in the voice of the gorgeous person, Wang Yibo continues in a serious voice, "Why are you away from home?"

There's a little silence before Xiao Zhan reveals, "There are circumstances. Many circumstances forced me to distance from my Mother. If I stay near her, I will only make things miserable for her."

"You're her son. How is it miserable for her if you are near her?"

"Wherever I go, bad things happen." Xiao Zhan looks at Wang Yibo, an eyebrow spontaneously rises up. "After my spiritual cultivation is restored—you—run away from me as fast as you can. If you don't, you'll regret it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's not. I'm genuinely warning you."

"You're funny," Wang Yibo simply remarks.

"I didn't joke. Why find me funny?"

"Since you don't like me so much, you should keep me around. Get back at me for bullying you. Have your bad things happen to me."

"What are you?" Xiao Zhan mutters in disbelief, lips parted.

"I want to see what exactly are these bad things you're talking about — how bad are these bad things. Are they as bad as me? — I like these kinds of things."

"You're clearly not in your right mind."

"My Godfather Ming said that about me too — and according to him, I'm worse than the hundreds of hell creatures he used to raise."

Xiao Zhan's eyebrow furrow together as he blurts, "Why do you sound proud of it?"

"Now you're talking like my Godfather Xin.” Wang Yibo smiles at Xiao Zhan, deliciously biting into the plump peach in his hand, “You’re outrageously gorgeous like my Godfather Xin too.”

Flustered with the dreamy gaze sends his way, and those words … Xiao Zhan stares, "You'll regret it. Don't blame me when you regret it."

"I don't ponder over regrets." Wang Yibo continues smiling as he takes a long, good look at Xiao Zhan. He reflects out loud, "Today is probably the longest we ever spoke to each other."

"Well ..." Xiao Zhan looks down. "There are no other people to talk to. It's only you and me here."

"That doesn't apply to me. I don't just speak because there are people around. I usually don't speak."

 _Really?_ — Xiao Zhan makes a disbelieved face in response.

"It's different with you because you're easily annoyed. My mouth runs on its own to annoy you. Sometimes even if I have no intention to annoy you, you're still annoyed from one little word I said. You are truly weird."

Xiao Zhan, "You're the weird one."

Wang Yibo, "You're obviously weirder."

Xiao Zhan, "You. Weird."

Wang Yibo, "You."

"What about your Godfathers? Do you speak a lot with them?"

"Depends."  
  


.  
  


.

1.10.2021🖤🌻v.rhke

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Leave some thoughts!

Onward to next chapter~~!


	8. Fluttering Petals

"Scum. When are we leaving here?"

"You want to leave already?"

"You don't want to?"

"I don't know when I'll pass by here again. I just want to enjoy it a bit more," Wang Yibo replies.

The two youths have been in the Water Cave for ten days and the young Wanderer is showing no signs of wanting to leave. Each day he would discover interesting things from the cave and presents it to the Young Master Xiao. Amongst the various things he discovered are crystals, sparkling blue flowers, little turtles, and green grapes.

Currently, the two persons are having green grapes while they sit leaning against the wall of the cave, facing the pond and the lone peach blossom tree. It's nighttime, therefore the cave is in murk darkness. But in time of darkness nature often offers a leeway; there are glowworms lighting up the cave, glowing luminously in white bleeding blue lights down from the roof.

"They shine like stars," Xiao Zhan remarks.

"Stars?" Wang Yibo imagines as heard.

"Wondrous and soothing like stars."

Xiao Zhan is glancing up with a dreamlike gaze, and he does so each night. The young Wanderer takes his eyes off the gorgeous face and stares up, trying to admire the beauty the gentleman by his side is speaking of.

After a long firm silence, Wang Yibo asks, "Are you tired yet?"

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep first," Xiao Zhan replies in a soft calming voice, still watching the little lights, eating at the same time.

Since the first night in the Water Cave, the two youths slept on the little island at the center of the pond. The ground surface is softer than any of the areas in the cave because there are layers of petals covering the ground. Additionally, the aroma of peach blossoms is delightful.

They slept on opposite sides of the tree, but deep at night, Xiao Zhan would sneak to the side of the young Wanderer and slept by him. On the first morning, he managed to wake up first and moved back to his side of the tree. However, on the second morning, he woke up to Wang Yibo staring at him. The man of a handsome face didn't tease or poke fun at why he moved to sleep by his side. Therefore, each night, the gentleman in white continually changed his sleeping spot after the young Wanderer fell asleep.

"Since you don't want to sleep yet, Young Master Xiao, do you want to wash up together?" Wang Yibo invites.

"No," Xiao Zhan steals a glance. It's unnecessary. They've been bathing separately in the pond, there's no reason to do it together.

"There won't be another prestigious chance like this again."

"What prestigious chance?"

"To bathe in this specific pond, specifically with me."

"Not interested."

"You don't want to take a look at the tattoo marks on my back?" entices Wang Yibo as he rises up. Over his shoulder, he gives a charming smile to Xiao Zhan. With their eyes meeting through the blue darkness, he entices one more time, “You really don’t want to?”

His dark enigmatic silhouette is casted on the rocky ground. It starts moving as the young Wanderer turns and saunters to the pale turquoise pond that now appears like a mysterious dark blue pond.

He begins undoing his belt, then ridding his clothes off his body, leaving on only a long flimsy undergarment pants.

From where Xiao Zhan is sitting, he can only see glimpses of the tattoo marks as the long hair of the Wanderer is covering his back. He begins hugging his legs as he watches. What’s notable is the contour of the young Wanderer’s body; lean and sculpted.

Wang Yibo unties the black ribbon and releases all of his black hair down. The black ribbon slides through his finger and joins the red ribbon of fate he kept inside his robe, forming a little jumble on the ground.

The lean, sculpted body then dips into the pond and swims to the deep end where the water streams down from the wall. His glorious body moves as one with the water. In elegance strokes, he floats and plunges around the island of the lone peach blossom tree. He loses himself to time as he relishes what nature has to offer.

When he emerges from the water, he notices that Xiao Zhan is swimming towards him. How adorable. The fish has bitten the bait. With a mischievous grin on his face, Wang Yibo submerges and swims to the other side of the island to hide.

The Young Master Xiao glides across the island to the deep end where Wang Yibo was at earlier. He slows down and comes up to the surface, glancing around, "Where did he go?"

Unlike the young Wanderer, the Young Master Xiao has his inner robe and undergarment pants on. He has taken off his glove. His hair is untied; they flow down, lustrous and wet.

"Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan calls, scanning around, utilizing the little lights of the cave. His face is glowing blue as reflected from the lights the glowworms are emitting.

"I thought—"

 _Flinches!_ Xiao Zhan, surprised, flinches, immediately turns around to see Wang Yibo ... grinning at him.

"Crazy scum. Appearing without notice," the startled person grumbles to himself, placing a hand over his chest. His heart is now racing nonstop.

"I thought you're not interested," the young Wanderer continues what he was saying; a wide grin remains on his handsome face. "So why did you follow me in?"

With hand on top of chest and chin held high, Xiao Zhan simply utters, "Show me your back."

Feigning ignorance, Wang Yibo playfully teases, "My back? — Young Master Xiao, you’re quite thick skin, simply asking to look at the body of a good-looking man like me …" He begins shaking his head. “How should I feel about this?”

"Earlier you suggested it yourself ..."

"I did? When did I ever?"

"Seriously, you!” Spitefully, Xiao Zhan hits the water toward Wang Yibo, groaning inaudibly underneath his breath.

"You splashed water at me?!" exclaims Wang Yibo as he cheerfully rubs off the water on his face.

"Annoying bastard," Xiao Zhan frowns. Immediately, he turns and starts moving away, grumbling, "Don't want to show, then don't show. Who cares."

With little chuckles, Wang Yibo hurriedly follows after Xiao Zhan. He reaches for the gorgeous gentleman's arm and pulls him back. Seeing the sulkily annoyed face of Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo beams even more.

"I was just playing. Here." Smiling, the young Wanderer turns around, showing off his back that is covered with his hair.

"Look all you want, and take your time,” he expresses proudly.

"Always so annoying ..." Xiao Zhan grumbles.

Then awkwardly, his hand goes to the drenched hair and combs it to the side. Bit by bit, the powerful creature shows its shape and form. On the broad shoulders of the young Wanderer, there are intricate lines of a dragon, drawn as if it's an armor. Large and threatening to those who sees it.

As if he's being mesmerized, Xiao Zhan begins touching the lines with his hand, feeling the danger and fierceness off the tips of his fingers. It’s beautiful. He wants to keep staring, keep following these lines with his fingers. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo stays still as he feels the hand delicately tracing over his skin.

"Where did you get these from?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"My Godfather Xin inked it. Godfather Ming put a spell on it. What about yours?"

"I don't know ... It was on me for as long as I can remember."

Noticing the little resentment from the voice of Xiao Zhan, the young Wanderer asks, "The bad things you mentioned before, does it have to do with the mark on your hand? ... Xiao Zhan."

Receiving no answer, Wang Yibo turns around to face the owner of the name he called.

"I assumed correct?"

The two persons are staring face to face. Long lustrous black hair carrying the color of mysteries and unknowns. Staring patiently awaiting an answer are Wang Yibo’s focused eyes. He stares into a pair of pure brown eyes which has saddened when compare to what the young Wanderer has been looking into these past ten days.

Although Xiao Zhan didn't verbally answer, his eyes has answered. Hence, Wang Yibo reaches down to grab Xiao Zhan's hand, but the owner of the hand pulls it back. Such action doesn't falter the young Wanderer. He moves forward and keeps moving.

"Stop." Xiao Zhan throws both hands out, blocking.

Wang Yibo grabs the hand almost touching his chest; the owner jerks it back again.

"Why are you coming so close?" Xiao Zhan voices, and then he backs away, and then he notices Wang Yibo' stare, and then where he's staring at. _This bastard better not._

"I want to try," Wang Yibo utters staring at lips of the gorgeous gentleman.

"No ..."

"I want to kiss you."

"No."

Xiao Zhan moves backward again but this time Wang Yibo grabs his arms, not letting him back up. The young Wanderer stares with seriousness. He isn't going to let go.

"I said no," Xiao Zhan repeats. "If I say no but you force me, then you don't consider what I say at all."

Yet Wang Yibo still moves closer.

"Young Master Wang ...!"

Slowly, he inches toward Xiao Zhan. His grips on the gorgeous gentleman's arms tighten, preventing him from moving. When close enough, lightly, he touches his lips on Xiao Zhan's.

Xiao Zhan grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut.

The grimace on his face slowly disappears as the warmth at his lips stays there gently, tenderly dispersing in. Unlike the other times where the other person rudely intrudes, this time he's doing it slowly.

Disgust. Xiao Zhan tells himself he should feel disgusted by it. But why is his heart fluttering along with what the other person does? No, impossible. Even if this the man in front of him isn't as terrible as he initially thought, but to feel anything special for him is laughable. The most this person can be is a comrade. This feeling of wanting ... Impossible. Xiao Zhan won't accept it.

He stays still until Wang Yibo presses harder into his lips, then his body. His waist is now wrapped by a pair of strong arms. He's being pulled closer. His eyebrows furrow in complaints. His hands begin pushing Wang Yibo away. Yet he's held strongly. This is too close and going overboard. His hands rub on the wet skin, trying to push the other person off. More resistance, more force, his inner robe is in distraught, leaning off his shoulder.

"Stop, let go of me," was what he said but is swallowed down as his mouth is hungrily eaten by the other person. Because of the current condition of his body, he doesn't stand a chance against the opposing force. His resistance levels down. He stops moving as his body is caressed passionately throughout.

Sounds of water resonating.

Sweet aroma of peach blossom.

Soft skin rubbing.

Wet warm touches.

Under the starry white bleeding blue lights, everything becomes dreamy with a long vivid kiss … and it feels like it won’t end anytime soon.

Once it finally did, the two large hands gripping onto Xiao Zhan soften as Wang Yibo slowly leans back. The two faces stare at one another with heavy breaths, lips swollen.

Xiao Zhan breaks the sizzling stare simultaneously as Wang Yibo asks, "Does it grosses you out?"

Xiao Zhan doesn't answer. Hectically and hurriedly fixing his robe, he turns around and submerges into the water, swimming away to the shore, away from danger.

Wang Yibo watches, and a small smile appears on his face. _No answer is better than a straight up rejection._ Then his face turns serious and stiff. He begins questioning how serious he is with everything he spewed to Xiao Zhan. _They're married?_ He only said that to poke fun at Xiao Zhan.

However, accompanying that person is his current enjoyment. Touching that person is exciting. Watching that person is relaxing. Seeing that person smiles, he likes it ... a lot.

However, he's still unsure — how is he going to be sure of what he feels for the other person when he never felt such thing before?

How did Godfather Ming know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Godfather Xin? Wang Yibo suddenly regrets never asking Godfather Ming such question. But why would he ask it when he never even ponder about love before?

Love? What love? He's only contemplating he might like Xiao Zhan. Not love.

For sure there's something about the other person that easily drew him in. It started in the maze, and even now ... but love? He throws his body back, and submerges into the water, temporarily ending all of the thoughts in his head.

Young and inexperienced; certain things are meant to be felt, not thought about.

◆◆◆

The young Wanderer is in his black inner robe and pants. His hair curls down in small waves. The bangs on his face curls from the split at the corner of his forehead to the sides of his face. He sits in front of a fire he sparked with his spiritual energy. Relaxingly, he waits for his hair to dry out.

Noticing Xiao Zhan shuddering from the corner of his eyes, and he's been watching for a while now, he calls, "Come sit over here. Warmer. Dries your hair faster."

He's received with no answer.

"Young Master Xiao. Don't make me walk over there and dragged you here."

The simple threat worked because currently Xiao Zhan is walking to the fire. The gorgeous person is in his inner white robe and pants. The rest of his clothes are folded nicely on top of a rock where he left it earlier. He sits down. His black hair splits from the center down and straight.

Due to the unspeakable tension between the two people, Xiao Zhan grabs a stick and uses it to poke at the fire to give him something to do. He isn't able to look at the other person in the eyes at all. Earlier, he should’ve yelled, hit, or barked back some way; if he did that, then maybe now it wouldn’t be awkward like this.

"My hair's dried."

After those simple words, Wang Yibo rises up, wears his pile of clothes and leaps to the island at the center of the pond. He lies down for a sleep.

It is after the young Wanderer is away that Xiao Zhan can finally lift his gaze up. He takes a quick glance at the aromatic island, then back at the flame in front of his feet. He continues poking at the fire. 

◆◆◆

The first indication of morning comes from the opening at the roof. It’s bright and shine, shiny and shimmering. The peach blossom tree is prettier than ever in the morning. How softly the sunlight bounces on the delicate color of the petals. Also softly and delicately, Xiao Zhan wakes up; he immediately checks if Wang Yibo has woken up yet. His heart is pounding in panic as he glances at the young Wanderer's face. _Thankfully he's still asleep._ Last night, Xiao Zhan tried not to, but he ended up sneaking to the young Wanderer's side again. He can't resist it; he sleeps well with the other person by his side.

Lying on his belly with his cheeks resting on his hands, he stares and studies Wang Yibo's face. Dark brows. Fierce, sharp eyes. The moment his gaze lands on the other person's lips, hotness surges on his cheeks. He hurries up from the ground and moves back to his side of the tree.

He lies on his back, one hand supporting the back of his head as he gazes upward. Calming himself, he watches and enjoys the beauty of the peach blossom tree as its pale pink petals flutter in the wind. A few petals gracefully leave the branches, floating down to the ground, some flutter to the pond. His fingers go to his lips, touching it, then his hand goes to his heart and feels it. He closes his eyes for a moment of silence before opening—!

 _Wang Yibo!_ Suddenly, Wang Yibo's face pops up in front from the opposite end. Out of surprise, Xiao Zhan springs up to sit, his head butting into Wang Yibo's forehead.

"Ahh—!" the young Wanderer yelps, coiling onto his knees, hands covering his forehead.

Xiao Zhan immediately twists around to check on Wang Yibo. Kneeling, his hand goes to the forehead.

"Why did you appear suddenly?! Does it hurt?" Xiao Zhan takes a look, removing Wang Yibo's hand from the forehead. "It's all red."

Well, why wouldn’t it be red? The owner of that forehead just used his own hand to press hard against it. It was a mere bump. It doesn’t hurt much.

"It's hurts so much! Ahh ... I feel dizzy—now." Wang Yibo covers his forehead with his hand. Dramatically, he coils down to the ground and buries his face into the petals.

"Let me take another look at it." Xiao Zhan grabs Wang Yibo's arm, trying to get him to show his face. "Young Master Wang."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone for now," the person in fake pain groans in noises.

"Does it hurt that badly? … I'm sorry."

Getting the attention he sought, Wang Yibo slowly turns, showing his face with his hand covering his forehead.

"You should blow on it,” he requests with pretending pain. He puts ono his innocent eyes, which he believes is cute. Well Godfather Xin said it’s cute.

"Young Master Wang, you're childish. Such thing doesn't work."

"Childish? Then get away from me." Wang Yibo removes his hand from his forehead, now staring up sternly. "I'll just feel better by myself."

"You’re worse than I thought ..." Xiao Zhan presses his lips together before he slowly leans down and blows gently on the red forehead. Embarrassed, he snaps, "Satisfied?!"

Satisfied, Wang Yibo smiles, "Mnn. Good job." His hand goes to Xiao Zhan's thigh and pets it, petting as if he's petting a docile cat.

Of course that doesn't sit well with Xiao Zhan. Harshly, he smacks the arm of the young mischievous Wanderer. Then he sends a series of hits on the other arm.

"Ah—! Young Master Xiao, now you're really hurting me!" In order to defend himself, Wang Yibo immediately rolls up amidst the two hands continuously smacking at him. Once he catches two wrists, he pulls the gorgeous person closer.

"Stop hitting me," he demands.

"Let go of me!"

"Then you have to stop hitting me."

"Fine."

Wang Yibo releases the two wrists.

_Smack!_

Xiao Zhan didn't smack Wang Yibo. He's a man of his words. It's actually Wang Yibo who just hit Xiao Zhan's arm.

"Why'd you hit me?!" the gorgeous gentleman covers his arm with his hand, frowning at the young Wanderer.

"You hit me first,” retorts Wang Yibo.

"You picked on me first—I can't do anything to you at all?"

"Correct. You can't. Only I can do it to you."

Right after his words, he lands another hit on Xiao Zhan's arm.

"You're clearly a bully." Xiao Zhan immediately tries to stand up and get away from the bully, however his wrist is caught, and he's pulled back down.

"No! Don't!" he yelps urgently.

Wang Yibo captures the two wrists and pushes the gorgeous gentleman down to the ground. Himself hovers on top.

"Get off me—!" Xiao Zhan glares up fiercely.

"Each night, why do you secretly move over to sleep next to me?"

Startled by the question, the strong glare weakens. _How to answer that?_ Well, Xiao Zhan doesn't want to answer. He turns his face away, not answering. Seeing such adorable, startling reaction, Wang Yibo lowers his face closer and then he touches Xiao Zhan's cheek with his own, feeling it.

"Young Master Xiao, your cheek is burning."

Wang Yibo speaks as if his own cheeks aren't burning. Xiao Zhan has frozen up. He's not under a spell but it's like he is. Feeling the hot cheek of the man on top, and then with his own heart fluttering, all the gorgeous person is thinking of is to get out of this dangerous position.

"Let me go ..." Xiao Zhan then soften his voice, nicely and meekly, "Can, ... can you let me go?"

 _How soft._ Wang Yibo lifts his face from Xiao Zhan and stares down at the gorgeous face for a few seconds. Gradually, he decreases the pressure on the two captured wrists. Xiao Zhan slides his wrists out of grasp and rolls his body away. He sits up and remains there awkwardly.

"Young Master Xiao!"

Suddenly, a burst of the pale pink peach blossom petals hits his face, flying.

"You're so childish!" Yet Xiao Zhan grabs a handful of the pale pink petals and throws it back at Wang Yibo.

"But Young Master Xiao, you didn't answer me yet. Why do you secretly move over to sleep next to me?" Wang Yibo speaks, but his attention is on the petals on the ground. He’s scooping the petals into little groups to attack the gorgeous gentle sitting an arm’s length away.

"I don't want to answer.” Xiao Zhan is also busy, still a bit awkward but is relaxingly building his own little armies of petals.

"If you don't answer then I will conclude that you harbor special feelings for me,” Wang Yibo baits.

"That's not true! Don't misunderstand."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just ..." Looking down, Xiao Zhan forces himself to say it, "I sleep better by your side."

"See. You do have feelings for me,” Wang Yibo smiles widely at Xiao Zhan.

"I don't!" the Young Master Xiao stares back, eyebrows furrowing.

"You blatantly denying ..." Wang Yibo jokingly exaggerates, "hurts my heart. All this time, I was thinking you feel the same way I feel for you."

"What a joke!"

Wang Yibo chuckles before asking in a more serious tone, “How do you sleep better by me?”

“Well … I don’t have bad dreams.”

“What kind of bad dreams do you usually have?” Wang Yibo throws a handful of petals lightly as Xiao Zhan.

“Why should I tell you?” The Young Master Xiao returns the favor, throwing a batch back.

“I might be able to help you.”

“How?” asks Xiao Zhan.

“I don’t know. You’ll have to tell me first.”

“There is something I want to ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

“The ghoul we met,” Xiao Zhan begins, “how were you able to attack it? I thought things like this, humans can’t physically touch. Weapons also wouldn’t be able to hurt them."

"You’re right.” Wang Yibo replies. “Humans shouldn’t be able to touch them and these things, they are from a realm that is lower than ours, it's almost impossible for them to touch humans physically as well. Only the thousand years old who cultivated long enough can touch humans. The good thing about being human is that I can use thousand years old rites and techniques to hurt them."

Wang Yibo adds, "Likewise, the ghoul we met, it isn't able to touch you. The most it can do is attach itself to you and gradually consume your soul energy."

“Are you sure you didn’t crawl up from Hell?” Xiao Zhan asks jokingly, but with a firm expression at Wang Yibo.

“Why? You want to go tour Hell with me?”

“Go by yourself.”

Wang Yibo chuckles, “You feel like telling me about your bad dreams yet?”

“It’s something I have to figure out myself. I struggled from the bottom. I’m slowly finding my way up. I’ll be fine without your help.”

“Young Master Xiao, you’re being arrogant again.”

Wang Yibo may call it arrogance, but for Xiao Zhan it's perseverance. His resistance to give up, his willingly to go through struggles, his adaptability to changes, it’s all perseverance to him. He shouldn’t rely on another person. He already feels like he’s becoming somewhat dependent on the young Wanderer, and it’s not good to be so. They will part. They will eventually part ways.

“Seems like you’re not afraid of your bad dreams enough to let me help you,” Wang Yibo remarks.

“It’s unpleasant, but I’m not scared.”

Strangely with the curse on his hand, even when Xiao Zhan thought he might die, he doesn’t. Even when he thought he has hit rock bottom, he rose up again. He’s like that. No matter how many times he goes down, he will come back up again one more time. Like how a phoenix rises, so will he, time after time.

He believes it’s due to his perseverance that he survived until now. Although along the way, those around him has suffered, some has died, but for all that has happened he must persevere and live on righteously.

"Let's go find something to eat,” Xiao Zhan utters.

"Then we can leave,” Wang Yibo adds.

"We're leaving?"

Wang Yibo, "Mnn. Let's climb those vines up. If you need help, I will push your butt up."

Xiao Zhan, "Do it and I will kill you."

Wang Yibo, "I feel like dying today."

Xiao Zhan, "You scum of a bastard."

Wang Yibo, "Why are you so you?"

.  
  


.

1.14.2021🌻🖤v.rhke

As always, thanks for reading and commenting!

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


	9. Red Umbrella

After one final glance around the Water Cave, Xiao Zhan looks at the thick green vine in front of him. Just as he's about to grab it, the voice of the young Wanderer interrupts.

"Are you sure you don't want me to push you up?"

Ignoring, Xiao Zhan pulls on the vine and leaps up toward the top and ends up pulling a few more times due to the tall height. It turns out to be much tiring than he initially thought, but he successfully crawls out of the opening. Wang Yibo follows up shortly after.

"And you rejected help." Standing tall and handsome on his feet, the young Wanderer peers down at Xiao Zhan who's sitting on the rocky ground. "You look tired."

"If you still want to help, help carry me then," sardonically speaking, Xiao Zhan glances up.

 _Sure, if the Young Master Xiao said so_ ... Wang Yibo hurriedly struts to the back of the gorgeous gentleman, hunkers down, wraps both his arms around the slender waist, then up he will carry.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Xiao Zhan immediately regrets, eyes startling. "Who the hell carries another person like this?!" He snatches apart the hands at his waist, springs up, and dashes a few steps away.

"I saw people carry little toddlers like this before," Wang Yibo returns with a smug shrug.

"Little toddlers your butt.”

"Your butt."

"Yours."

And the two noisy youths begin heading back to the mountain road. Since it's afternoon, and the sun is bright and shine, it isn't so hard anymore getting back to where the path is. They begin walking down the road, leaving the mountain.

"To Qu Tavern?" Wang Yibo asks to confirm.

"Mnn. Do you remember what you said you'll do once we found the maiden SuSu's body?"

"I remember. I'll tell you how to restore your spiritual cultivation."

"Keep your words. I'm tired of your change of words." 

◆◆◆

= Qu Tavern =

There's a small river which the Qu Tavern is built partially on top off. Renowned for its extravagance, high quality cuisines and drinks, the Qu Tavern is populated with guest in the evenings. During the morning and afternoon, it is generally quiet. Most noises in the area are from villagers who pass by on the street, and there are noises of workers of the tavern preparing for the evening.

The two youths are standing tall against the much taller building. The day they passed by the Qu Tavern, Xiao Zhan didn't pay much attention to the surroundings. However, now that they are here, carefully examining, he notices that there is a square waterside pavilion by the river behind the tavern, a floating long bridge is attached to it. The wall-less pavilion is built sturdy with a pine-green roof over the top, four red columns are holding it up. A lonely red paper lantern hangs from the roof. When the wind blows, it shudders longingly.

Feeling a deja vu kicks in, Xiao Zhan hurries his steps around the Qu Tavern, heading to the side where the bridge starts. He walks on the wooden bridge, marching to the red pavilion.

The young Wanderer quickly follows behind, wondering about the hasten pace of the gorgeous gentleman’s footsteps.

"Young Master Xiao, is something wrong?" Wang Yibo asks.

Stopping his steps, Xiao Zhan glances up and around the pavilion, and then looking down into the sparkling obscure water.

"Do you mind diving down there?" Xiao Zhan replies, glancing urgently at Wang Yibo.

"Why?" the young Wanderer questions.

"I think she's under there."

"She? The maiden SuSu? — Why do you think so?"

"It's a feeling, and the night at the abandoned house, I dreamt about water and a pavilion just like this," Xiao Zhan reveals.

The dream was not creepy like he usually experienced, thus he didn't even think anything of it. However, upon reflection — perhaps the ghost SuSu may have approached him in a graceful manner because he was sleeping by the young Wanderer's side that night.

Xiao Zhan doesn't know what's with the young Wanderer either but after meeting the odd person, many things have changed—both in good and bad ways.

Wang Yibo inclines his head to the side, asking with an uninterested face, "Just because of a feeling and a dream, I should throw myself down there?"

"Trust me," a firm gaze sparkled in the Young Master Xiao’s eyes as he tries to persuade the young Wang Wanderer.

Yet lazily the young Wanderer replies, "I don't trust people just because they say to trust them."

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan voices, brows furrowed complainingly.

"Yes, Young Master Xiao?"

"You're a much better swimmer. Can't you just jump down there and check it out?"

Shrugging, the young Wanderer expresses, "I don't feel like it."

Therefore, sulkily Xiao Zhan mumbles loud enough for the other person to hear, "Fine. I'll jump down there myself. I’m not even that good at swimming."

He turns around and strides to the edge. Then—just like he expected, a hand grabs his wrist. He glances back at the young Wanderer who's holding his wrist.

"I'll do it," he says.

Xiao Zhan, in this moment, is trying his hardest not to smile.

Wang Yibo takes the black bamboo hat off his back, handing it to Xiao Zhan. He takes off his necklace with the green pouch pendant, also handing it to Xiao Zhan. He pulls out the red ribbon of fate, also giving it to Xiao Zhan.

"The hat, Godfather Xin gave me. The necklace, Godfather Ming gave me. The ribbon, it's ours. These are the only three valuable possessions I have. If I don't float up from down there, take care of these three belongings for me."

"Are you crazy? Talking like you won't make it up."

"Well, you never know."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. Obviously, Young Master Wang is playing with him again. He has seen the young Wanderer dive into water, swimming beautifully as if it's his second nature. His skills are perfect. It's impossible he won't make it up.

Thus, Xiao Zhan stands on the edge, temporarily keeping the three valuable possessions of the young Wanderer. The bamboo hat is in his hands. The necklace and red ribbon are tuck inside his robe. He watches without any worry as Wang Yibo jumps and plunges into the water.

While he waits, he casually walks back and forth, and then in circles. Eventually he sits on one of the wooden benches on the pavilion; there's another bench on the opposite side. Xiao Zhan waits. And waits. Then he stands up on his feet. His grip on the bamboo hat tightens. 

_Why is Wang Yibo taking so long? And why isn't he coming up to get some air?_

"Young Master Wang!" Xiao Zhan shouts.

"Young Master Wang, come out!" he shouts again, walking closer to the edge of the pavilion.

"Wang Yibo, come out already if you can't find her!"

"Come out!"

"It's fine if you can't find her!"

Xiao Zhan begins worrying. Maybe he should've went down there himself. Wang Yibo has no idea where to look for the maiden SuSu. This is taking too long. Anybody would've been out of breath by now.

 _Wang Yibo did express he might not make it up from down there._ The person waiting now feels his heart unsettled, slowly trembling. He should have taken what the other person said seriously. What if the Wang Yibo really does not make it up from down there?

"Come out, Wang Yibo! If you're playing, this is not funny!"

"Young Master Wang!"

"Wang Yibo!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

Splashes—! The young Wanderer emerges from the water, his hands grabbing the edge of the pavilion. He pulls himself up and climbs inside onto the bench Xiao Zhan sits on earlier.

"Did I successfully got you worried about me?" Wang Yibo chuckles delightfully, brushing his drenched hair away from his face.

Xiao Zhan—who is standing stiffly—immediately, he throws the bamboo hat at the mischievous person.

Having the bamboo hat crashing down into his chest, but he can still laugh. Wang Yibo speaks cheerfully, "Being in water is nothing to me. Didn't I tell you that I grew up on an island?"

"You never told me that!" Xiao Zhan now throws the necklace and the red ribbon in Wang Yibo's face. With a solemn expression, but there are signs of pout, he lowers his bottom on the bench and sit facing the drenched man.

"Well, now you know," the cheerful person replies, staring.

Relieved that the young Wanderer is fine, the facial expression on the gorgeous gentleman gradually relaxes. At least, he didn't cause anyone any harm this time.

"On the island, there's only me, Godfather Xin and Godfather Ming. I swim often because there isn't much to do. I swim until I’m bored. Then after I’m bored, I will play with my friends."

"You Hell creature," Xiao Zhan remarks. _No wonder he only has non-human-beings to play with. There weren't any human kids around for him to play with._

Wang Yibo chuckles some more, "Were you worried about me?"

"Scum."

Smiling, the Wanderer reveals, "Anyway, we found her."

"We did?—Are you sure it's her?" Xiao Zhan immediately asks.

"Her wedding crown has fallen from her skull to her neck. Her red wedding dress, not so red anymore. It should be her. The body of bones is stuck under a tree branch. To be sure, I'll summon her tonight."

Xiao Zhan releases a huge exhale, "Mnn."

Gathering all of the valuable possessions the Young Master Xiao thrown at him, Wang Yibo stands up.

He's all drenched.

Instantly, the young Wander uses his spiritual energy to dry his clothes, but the smell of the river remains. He figures he'll have to visit the street to get one of the shops to wash his clothes for him. Or maybe he should just get a new outfit.

"Young Master Xiao, let's visit the street."

◆◆◆

After getting himself a new outfit that strikingly resembled the old one, all black from head to toe, the young Wanderer steps out of the clothing shop. Loose long hair with the upper half tied loosely with a black ribbon. One long strand of bangs curls down from the left corner of his forehead to the right side of his handsome face, looking sharp and mysterious.

"Done?" utters Xiao Zhan who was waiting in front of the shop.

"I walked out, didn't I?"

"Can't you just answer me nicely?"

"Let's go find snacks to eat."

The two young gentlemen walk, mingling into the energetic crowded street. Young and old, wild and reserved, there are all kinds of people. Sometimes there are burst of laughter, and then the loud arguments between strangers. Kids cry and yell, then easily they turn happy once candies are in their mouths.

Upon seeing something he likes, Wang Yibo stops his steps. He points, "Let's check those out," walking closer to a street food vendor.

His eyes are on the round red-brown candied mountain hawthorn berries on a bamboo skewer, known as tanghulu. Countless tanghulus are stacked and laid on the table.

Diligently, Wang Yibo bought a two handful of tanghulus and disappears into the crowd, expecting Xiao Zhan to follow behind. However, Xiao Zhan stands where he is, looking over other kinds of snacks as he waits for a certain individual to approach him.

"Your Highness."

"Why are you here?" Xiao Zhan questions calmly, naturally. He has caught a glance of Sun Quan since earlier, not long after he and the young Wanderer left the clothing shop.

Imperial Guard Sun Quan, trained aggressively by the Division of Imperial Guards to take care of royals, all his life is dedicated to protecting the Prince he was assigned to. He appears in refined wine-red clothing. All of his hair is tied up neatly in a high ponytail. A plain black ribbon wrapped across his forehead to the back of his head, currently appearing as a civilian.

"Third Prince, it's almost three months since I've heard from you. Just in case something happened, I started looking for you,” informs the Young Imperial Guard.

"I'm fine. You can head back to the capital."

Xiao Zhan picks up one of the packaged water chestnut cakes. His fingers fiddle with the paper that is wrapped around the good.

"In the instance that Her Royal Highness, Concubine Wu, asks about you, what should I report? — The old excuse doesn't work anymore," Sun Quan expresses with a heavily concerned expression but the rigid Prince by his side has his gaze somewhere else.

"Tell Mother I'm traveling to collect books written by the infamous Ping Fang."

Xiao Zhan hands a silver sycee to the elder lady who walked his way. She hurriedly returns his change, then busied, she heads right back to the other side of the stand as other customers are there.

"Third Prince, lying to a royal is against the rules of an Imperial Guard. I could get a lifetime sentence."

"It's not a lie. I did come across one of Ping Fang's book. I read it but just decided not to carry it along."

"Third Prince—"

"Just go back."

Sun Quan slightly pouts, then he asks, "Who is the servant you're traveling with?"

 _Servant?! —_ Xiao Zhan immediately bursts out a smile. If the Young Master Wang heard that Imperial Guard Sun just called him a servant, the ruthless Wanderer might throw a dagger across his neck.

"He's not a servant. He's a comrade."

"Your Highness, you found yourself a comrade?!" exclaims Sun Quan with eyes widen up in astonishment. _This is … unheard of._

"Yes, I did," replies Xiao Zhan nonchalantly but with a small smile.

"If Concubine Wu knows, she surely will be delighted," Sun Quan rejoices.

"Keep this between you and me. I will tell Mother myself when I return."

"Yes, Your Highness. However, Fall season arrives with many ceremonious events ... if your attendance is called, how shall I ..."

Xiao Zhan scoffs, "You think they will call me to those glamorous events? — If it actually snows during summer then just make any excuse for my absence — And if there is anything urgent, I'm likely traveling east, find me somewhere along that direction."

_East? Along that direction ...?_

"That's not an easy task," Sun Quan grumbles a bit. Then he asks in a more serious tone, "Third Prince, the comrade you're traveling with, is he safe and trustworthy?"

"Young Master Wang ..." Xiao Zhan smiles and then he urges the young Imperial Guard, "Sun Quan, you better hurry up and go before he sees me with you. My comrade Wang doesn't know who I am yet. If you cause suspicion and he starts questioning me, I will cut your annual salary."

"Yes, Your Highness. Sun Quan will take a leave now. Please take care."

"Wait—Sun Quan, remember to keep an eye on Xiao Kai for me."

Meekly with his head down, the young Imperial Guard replies, "But Fourth Prince hates having me around. He doesn't consider any good intentions you or I have for him."

"As long as we know we mean nothing but well, you needn't stress over what he thinks of you. But do keep a distance. Xiao Kai is blind. It's normal that he's highly sensitive. Don't talk back at him or say anything bad about him even if he bullies you."

"I wouldn’t dare talk back at Fourth Prince.” The young Imperial Guard then glances up at the gorgeous Third Prince, “Your Highness, you're the only royal I can say anything back to without having my neck on the line."

"Are you saying I'm too lenient?"

"Sun Quan said Your Highness is full of kindness."

Xiao Zhan breathes out a smile, "Stop your flattering and take your leave."

"Please take care, Your Highness."

Naturally, Imperial Guard Sun mixes into the crowd and goes on his way. Xiao Zhan takes a glance at the back of his loyal guard. Sun Quan, although he's younger and is smaller in stature, his skills are deadly. Trained to protect, according to the Division of Imperial Guards, is the same meaning as trained to kill.

The gorgeous and kind Third Prince turns back to look at the small cake he bought. _One may not be enough._ He buys some more. _This should be enough. Let's go find Wang Yibo. Where in the street is that scum now?_ Xiao Zhan glances around as he strolls.

He finds the other person not far away. He's on the opposite side of the street, approximately five vendors away, but where he's sitting is a vacant concrete area with steps; the vendor behind the steps is probably closed today. There are many children sitting behind the young Wanderer, also a few elders. Based on how they are dressed and how each of them is eating the tanghulus Wang Yibo bought earlier, they are likely beggars.

Xiao Zhan walks to and take a seat by the Wanderer's side. Quietly, Wang Yibo is eating the candied hawthorn berries off the skewer. Xiao Zhan also eats the snacks he bought silently.

"Do you want this?" Wang Yibo offers the last skewer of candied hawthorn berries to the person by his side.

"I'm good." Xiao Zhan has tons of cakes left to finish.

"Ah-Xing," Wang Yibo calls one of the kids. A messy long hair boy turns around and anticipates with a small smile.

"Take this and share it with your sisters."

"Thank you, gege!" the small Ah-Xing smiles brightly, accepting the skewer. He turns away and begins pulling out all of the round candied hawthorn berries from the skewer, counting them. He then divides it out between his two sisters and then himself.

"Ah-Xing ...?" Xiao Zhan calls.

The young boy turns back again, a bit surprised that an unknown man is calling him, but he relaxes upon seeing a gentle smile from the gege.

"Do you want these?" Xiao Zhan offers five of the seven wrapped cakes he bought. He ate two already.

"It's a lot," the young boy replies.

"Then can you share it with your sisters or the elders over there?" Xiao Zhan smiles warmly for the young boy.

"Yes, I can. Thank you, gege!" Ah-Xing happily accepts the wrapped cakes. He keeps some and takes the rest to the elders who are still hungry.

Xiao Zhan turns his head back to the crowded colorful street. Leisurely, he suggests to the man by his side, "Do you want to stay at the abandoned house tonight?"

"Who was that earlier?" Wang Yibo inquires. Calmly and solemnly, he turns his entire body to face Xiao Zhan, staring for an answer.

"Who?" asks the careful Third Prince.

"The person you talked to when you were buying cakes."

Although the street is crowded, Wang Yibo caught glimpses of it. It has smiles. Long sentences. The two people talking look close.

"Someone I know," Xiao Zhan replies. "You can't expect me to never run into someone I know."

"Who? What's his name? How do you know him?"

"Just someone I know. You don't need to know."

Hearing that, Wang Yibo grasps Xiao Zhan's arm and pulls him closer. _Who decides if one need to know or need not to know? Why can't Xiao Zhan just answer? What's so secretive?_

"Young Master Wang. What's your problem? Why are you looking at me like this?" Xiao Zhan jerks his arm, escaping out of the other person’s grip.

 _What a scary dour face._ The young Wanderer stares as if Xiao Zhan has gravely wronged him.

"Scum. If there is nothing else you want, then let's go back to the abandoned house so you can summon the maiden SuSu tonight."

After his words, Xiao Zhan rises up to his feet. However, Wang Yibo remains sitting. In the young Wanderer's mind, Xiao Zhan actively wants to help the maiden SuSu to close the case as soon as possible, all for the sole purpose of retrieving his spiritual cultivation. After that, the Young Master Xiao will probably disappear in a heartbeat.

_It’s not probably. He will._

"Young Master Wang ..." the young Third Prince gazes down at Wang Yibo. "Let's go. Stand. Why are you still sitting here?"

The young Wanderer stares up at Xiao Zhan and rises to his feet. However, he turns away—instead of walking to where the abandoned house is, he walks to the opposite direction.

"Young Master Wang, where are you going?" the young Third Prince immediately asks after.

"You don't need to know," replies the young Wanderer as he keeps striding away.

"Young Master Wang!" Xiao Zhan chases after.

The young master called doesn't answer. He keeps walking, ignoring the person following behind. Xiao Zhan is spewing an essay of words and he hears all of it, but he doesn't reply. Can’t help it. He isn’t in a good mood right now. Who told the Young Master Xiao to not answer his questions earlier? Xiao Zhan is lucky enough that earlier his face wasn’t grabbed, and his mouth wasn’t forced to answer.

At one point, the young Wanderer stops in front of a stall.

An old grandmother sits sadly, lonelily behind it. Business hasn't been well for the old woman these past few months. Now, it's late afternoon, the sky is darkening, and before sundown, the street has to be cleared. She hopes for a customer before having to close for the day.

Wang Yibo glances down at the items spread on the table. What caught his attention is the pile of umbrellas.

"I'll take the red one," he says to the old grandmother, pointing at the red umbrella which he can tell it is purely handmade.

The elder woman struggles a bit before she could get on her feet, limping a few steps closer to the young gentleman. She picks up the red umbrella and with a sweet smile, she hands it to him.

"Thank you," Wang Yibo says, handing a gold sycee.

"Oh no! Young man, I won't have enough to give you change," the poor elder woman says with an overwhelming dejected face. Just when she thought she will finally get a customer today, seems like she won't anymore.

"It's fine," the young man simply replies.

She waves her hands, saying, "No, thank you ... I can't."

"I really need the umbrella. Please accept the money. If it's alright, I'll take four of your mantous with the red umbrella."

The young man grabs the large pieces of papers on the table and wraps the mantous himself. He then hands the elder lady the gold sycee, which she fumblingly accepts it. She watches as the young gentleman turns around, walking away. His large hand singlehandedly holds the bundle of mantous and the red umbrella. Another gorgeous-looking gentleman in white hurriedly follow after him.

"What a kind young man," she utters to herself.

There are so many vendors on this street, big name shops that sell a variety of items including umbrellas. The young man could've bought from them which they will have enough change for him.

◆◆◆

"Young Master Wang! Why are you ignoring me?!" Xiao Zhan bellows, still following after Wang Yibo.

"Where are you going?!"

"Shut up. You're annoying."

Hearing the growling reply, Xiao Zhan grabs Wang Yibo's arm and pulls him back. Amidst the crowded street, eyes staring at each other, Xiao Zhan asks, "I'm annoying ...?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo groans with a stoic expression.

It doesn't feel good hearing that. This is the second time Wang Yibo called him annoying. Crowded street, a random person walks by, pushing against the shoulder of the young Third Prince, sending him a step back. It doesn't feel good earlier, now it feels worse.

The last sign of liveliness leaves his eyes. His face sullens into dimness. _Today sucks. Staying in Water Cave was better._

"You want to go back to the abandoned house, let's go," Wang Yibo utters, then his available hand grasps Xiao Zhan's hand. He begins walking, guiding the Young Master Xiao along.

 _Weird._ This is weird to Xiao Zhan. The other person made him feel bad with just a few words, but now that same person is also making him feel better just because of a small action.

The two young gentlemen saunter in the crowded streets with no one paying attention to their held hands. As the sun slowly leaves the sky, the crowded streets turn more chaotic. Vendors are hurrying to close for the day.

Hands held together; the chaos of the street doesn’t affect either of them now. Small bumps to shoulder from other people are insignificant when their conscience is entirely at their held hands.

However, all meetings lead to partings, and their hands eventually part ways once the young Wanderer let go as they have arrived in front of the abandoned house. Wang Yibo walks in, and using his spiritual energy, he lights up the torches by the door, giving off some light to prepare for the rising darkness.

Without words, he traverses to the side of the room that he rested on the first night when they were here. Xiao Zhan strolls to where he rested the other night as well, which is the opposite side from the other gentleman.

The two people reside silently on their opposite sides until sundown arrives.

From across the room, the young Wanderer offers, "Do you want some?" He holds up a mantou in his hand.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan nods.

Wang Yibo intends to toss it over, but the gorgeous gentleman has stood up and is currently walking to him. Xiao Zhan settles down an arm's length away. His hand reaches out to accept the mantou, and he grabs it once Wang Yibo hands it to him.

"Thank you," he utters.

Xiao Zhan isn't sure if he ever thanked the other person before — if he did then good — but if he never then at least he did it now. He will remember that he did genuinely say _thank you_ at least once to Wang Yibo.

He initiates, "Young Master Wang, was I overbearing today?” His pure brown eyes stare at Wang Yibo. He waits and once their eyes meet, he continues, “I told you to jump into the water. I talked and uttered bad words to you. Am I speaking too much today? Is that why you find me annoying?"

The person who heard those words feel his heart struck. _No. It's none of that._ He just doesn’t like what he saw earlier, and he didn’t like that Xiao Zhan didn’t care enough to give any answer to his questions.

“I’m just being annoying myself. So, disregard what I said about you earlier,” he replies.

“You’re not upset at me or anything like that, … right?”

“Mnn. I’m not.”

Scanning the facial expression of young Wanderer, Xiao Zhan speaks with pout in his voice, “But you don’t look like what you said.”

The young Wanderer then presents a huge smile on his face. 

“Better now?” he says smiling.

“You’re being sarcastic. You are upset at me.”

Now, not just hearing but also seeing the apparent pout on Xiao Zhan’s face, Wang Yibo begins smiling—this time, genuinely. He finds the current behavior of the gorgeous gentleman outrageously adorable. He feels as if he’s being coaxed by the Young Master Xiao, and it’s tremendously a good feeling.

Wang Yibo, “Young Master Xiao, I’m not upset at you.”

Xiao Zhan, “You are …”

Wang Yibo, “I’m not. Why won’t you believe me?”

Xiao Zhan, “Because you are upset at me …”

Wang Yibo, “I think you’re actually the one who is upset at me.”

Xiao Zhan, “No, I’m not.”

Wang Yibo, “Don’t be upset at me.”

Xiao Zhan, “Then you shouldn’t be upset at me too …”

Wang Yibo, “Mnn, I’m not upset anymore.”

Xiao Zhan, “You ignored me … I talked and followed you, but you keep walking away.”

“I was being childish. So, don’t be upset at me anymore — Young Master Xiao, how did we get here?” Wang Yibo starts chuckling, shaking his head. “Earlier you were trying to make me feel better. After a few words, it’s entirely flipped. Now I’m the one who have to make you feel better.”

“Earlier, I didn’t try to make you feel better,” Xiao Zhan denies, still with pout.

“Perhaps,” Wang Yibo beams. “Thanking me when you never did. Worrying that I find you annoying. Asking if I’m upset at you. I guess you weren’t trying to make me feel better, but you were worried about my feelings.”

Seeing that Xiao Zhan isn’t looking at him, with a cheeky smile, Wang Yibo pokes at Xiao Zhan’s side—and tickled, Xiao Zhan flinches and instantly strikes the larger hand away.

Complainingly, he stares, “Don’t!”

Mischievously smiling, Wang Yibo stares back, “Anyway, thank you for caring about my feelings. You’re a lot more adorable than I initially thought.”

Not denying the words of the young Wanderer, Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze down and begins eating the mantou in his hand. His two cheeks grow red.

Thankfully, the gradual darkness and the flaming colors from the fire torches are hiding the true color of his cheeks. He steals a glance from the other person. Right away, he regrets it because the other person is still staring at him. His gaze deviates around, looking for refuge until it lands on the red umbrella by the young Wanderer’s side.

Glancing up to meet the other gentleman’s eyes, he asks, “Why did buy it? The umbrella.”

“It’s for the maiden Susu,” replies the young Wanderer.

“Why is it for her?”

“You’ll see tonight.”

.

.

1.18.2021🌻🖤v.rhke

Step by step … **💖**

Enjoy reading~~!


	10. Red Umbrella II

The night has completely darkened. Inside the abandoned house, only one of the fire torches is left flaming. The young Third Prince sits leaning against the wall. His entire attention is at the young Wanderer who has begun preparation for the awaited summon of the maiden ghost SuSu. 

Attracting darkness, the young Wanderer places the red umbrella in front of him. With the dagger from his ankle, he cuts at the tip of his forefinger.

"What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand to touch Wang Yibo.

"Don't!" Wang Yibo immediately reprehends. "It's part of the process."

Using his thumb, the young Wanderer presses at his fingertip to squeeze out more blood. As the crimson liquid drips down to the redness of the umbrella, his lips begin mouthing words, beginning his incantation to call the dead.

Just then, the hymn starts.

"She's here," Xiao Zhan remarks.

The young Wanderer grabs the red umbrella and rises up to his feet. His broad-shoulders silhouette dawns against the wooden floor as he stands tall in front of the closed doors. Holding the red umbrella in his hand, he points it to the doors.

"To SuSu who is searching for He Peng," he commands, which launches the red umbrella out of the door that opened for a split second due to unknown spiritual force.

Wang Yibo stands, and it didn't take long before the red umbrella comes shooting into the room through the doors that crept open a split second. It immediately drops down to the floor once it arrives back to its summoner.

"Open," he commands the red umbrella.

And it opens—the maiden SuSu appears sitting on the floor, holding the red umbrella over her head. Her red wedding dress flow ravishingly, spreading on the wooden floor. Enchanting, she arrives with a golden headdress, her red lipstick, and her eyes which doesn't seem to be staring at anything. Lost, as if she just woke up, she glances up at the man who summoned her.

"He Peng ...? He Peng ..." her voice echoes soothingly against the subtle vibrance of the abandoned house.

Wang Yibo looks down, simply stating, "I'm not He Peng."

Her eyes sparkled in blue. Her head tilts to the side. "Then who are you? Why am I here? I need to go look for He Peng."

Seeing the confusion disperses across the face of the poor ghost woman, Xiao Zhan approaches and crouches down. His calm face asks with intention to bring her to realization, "How long have you been dead?"

"Dead?" she echoes with lost eyes. "I'm dead? I haven't married yet. I can't be dead. He Peng is waiting for me. I have to go to him."

The maiden ghost SuSu tries to float up to her feet, but she cannot. With the red umbrella over her head, she cannot. Under this umbrella, she can be seen with visible eyes. Under this umbrella, she is allowed to move within its radius. And under this umbrella, she isn't allowed to let go of it until its summoner allows her to.

Lost and confused, she calls again, "He Peng ... where are you?" Her lost eyes begin to glisten once she realizes her bewitching voice can't reach anyone. "He Peng ... open the door for me."

"Young Miss SuSu, He Peng is not here. You've been dead for four years," Xiao Zhan utters, looking at the dead maiden with a firm gaze.

"Dead? No ... that's not true," the pitiful ghost shakes her head, tears trickling down her bluish eyes. Then she cries, "I'm not dead! I'm not dead! — N-No!"

Upon realization, soft cries vibrate throughout the abandoned house, and then it strikingly transits into ugly screeches that will gradually wrecks the ears of humans. The fury under the lack of a conscience erupts with tears. Cries echo heartbreakingly for a disappointed love. A tormented soul that cannot free itself from love will repeatedly hurt itself and others. A repeated cycle which a clueless soul brings upon itself, unknowingly draining itself deeper into damnation.

Without hesitation, the young Wanderer sends a bloody needle flying into the shoulder of agonizing ghost.

"A-argghhh—!" she shrieks.

"Young Master Wang, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Xiao Zhan bellows.

"Then she better not howl again," Wang Yibo replies to Xiao Zhan, looking directly down at the now humble ghost. His ruthless gaze commands for good behavior, then in a flash, he calls back the thin needle.

The ghost covered in red hides her face with the umbrella, graciously cowering her head down. She sits docilely in sadness, in heartbreak, and in silent tears.

Eventually, Xiao Zhan questions, "Young Miss SuSu, what happened to you? Me and the Young Master here has no intention to harm you. We want to help."

"Help?" she echoes from under the umbrella, not showing her face.

"We will bring you to He Peng," says the Young Master Xiao. "Tell us what happened to you so we can help you."

Accepting her fate—the red umbrella spins as she tilts her head to the side, recalling, "I was on my way to He Peng. I dressed up beautiful. The most beautiful I've ever been. Suddenly, halfway to the He Manor, the men carrying my carriage stopped on the way."

The red umbrella spins again; the pitiful ghost SuSu begins crying, crying inaudibly, "Meirong screamed for me to run, and I ran. I also yelled for her to run. But the men weren't chasing after her, they were after me. I clawed my way up the mountain. Even if I die, I will not let anyone have my body but He Peng."

Her shoulders frail down. "I hid in the mountain until it's dark. When I thought it was safe, I ran back down towards Qu Tavern, but the carrier men caught a glimpse of me and started chasing me again. I wanted to yell for help but was afraid they will know where I am. No one was around. People were sleeping. I knocked on doors. No one opened. So, I ran to the red pavilion and hide underwater. I don't recall how or what happened, but no matter how much I tried, I can't go up to the surface—I see rushes of bubbles gurgling up—Then I can't see anything anymore."

"You died there," remarks the Young Wander, staring down at the maiden ghost. "The area is heavied with wild plants. Either something pulled you down, or it kept you from going up."

The maiden ghost lowers the umbrella, her head cowering down even more upon hearing the words and stern voice of the intimidating gentleman.

The young Wanderer states, "You have two choices: go to He Peng and stop haunting the streets at night or liberate yourself and leave on your own will. Either way, I will take your body up from the river."

Nicely and softly, she voices, "Since knowing He Peng, I always dreamed that one day I will marry him. I will always love him. I want to see him before I go." Her voice continues to echo sadly. "But my body should remain where it is. Each time the water creatures eat at my body, I consider it merits for those pitiful beings to not be hungry. For their next live, they can become human and enter a higher realm. For next life, I will be more fortunate."

The red umbrella spins and it tilts to the side as the maiden ghost shows half of her enchanting face. She smiles with tears, "Each time people come and release fishes, they offer merits to all spirits in the river. I receive a portion of those merits. If I were to be buried in a grave, it won't be any better. I have no relatives to call for me and offer me anything."

"But please, do take me to He Peng. We promised even after death we will be together. I can't go anywhere unless I see him again. If he no longer wants our promise, he has to be the one who take back his words so I can be free."

Giving a smile, the Young Master Xiao nods, whereas the Young Mater Wang remarks, "Stay in this umbrella. Tomorrow, we will take you to your He Peng."

He points his finger down, commanding, "Close." Thus, the red umbrella closes, and the red figure of the maiden ghost SuSu disappears into the redness. Wang Yibo steps to it and picks it up. He brings the red umbrella to the wall and leans it against it.

He turns around and Xiao Zhan is standing in front of him, staring. Curious of the Young Master Xiao's action, but his curiosity disappeared when Xiao Zhan grabs his hand and takes a look at it. 

"Your finger hasn't fully stop bleeding yet," remarks the Young Master Xiao with concern.

Smiling, the Young Master Wang teases, "Want to suck it for me?"

"Why would I?!" Xiao Zhan instantly let go of the large hand.

"My blood is precious. It's a gain for you to suck on my blood."

"Whose blood isn't precious?"

"You're right," Wang Yibo nods and nods. "So next time when you bleed, tell me. I would like to suck on it for you. I licked it off you before, sucking is no big deal."

Suddenly, Xiao Zhan recalls when Wang Yibo licked blood off of him. The bastard punched him prior which caused his mouth to bleed.

_Scum of a bastard_.

Remembering an old grudge, now in a sour mood, the young Third Prince grumbles, "I'm sleeping now." With heavy hurried steps, Xiao Zhan trudges back to his side of the room. He lies down on the spot he slept the last time he was here.

The young Wanderer watches and is confused. What a quick change of mood. And he thinks his mood changes quick, somehow right now he can't compare to the Young Master Xiao.

◆◆◆

It’s early of the next morning and the two young youths are on their way to He Manor. With direction obtained by villagers throughout the way, the destination is only a corner away.

Whispers of villagers has been telling that yesterday's hymn began early and ended short. Even now, people are still gossiping about the differences they noticed. Some added their thoughts, saying some unlucky fellow has fallen to the hymn. Some said the maiden ghost has aged and is putting less effort to look for her groom. Some speaks serious. Some offer gibberish thoughts.

Ten steps away and it's the He Manor. Xiao Zhan begins calculating in his mind. His brows are furrowed together as he says, "Young Master Wang, hand me your bamboo hat."

"Why?"

"I want to wear it so just give it."

Xiao Zhan receives the bamboo hat and hurriedly wears it over his head, making sure his face is well covered. Although this is only the manor of a governor, no one knows what the future may bring, thus he should be careful of officials seeing his face.

Three. Two. One.

The huge doors of He Manor crash down, tumbling, smashing into the concrete floor, loud and ferocious.

"Did you have to kick it? We could've knocked," utters Xiao Zhan, tilting his head at the Young Master Wang.

"I want a majestic entrance to match my majestic presence. Plus, these people are rich. They won't go broke from fixing their door."

Just then, servants of the manor chaotically hurry out to check the source of the noise. They stand in a semi-circle, eyes observing the two mysterious guests.

"Gentlemen, who are you? Why are you invading our manor?” the House-Headmaster points. “Do you know who this place belongs to?"

"Governor He, right?" utters the Young Master Xiao who’s wearing the black bamboo hat, elegantly covering his gorgeous face.

"If you know then leave before you are punished."

"We would like to speak to Governor He," Xiao Zhan continues.

"What is all the commotion about?!" an elder woman appears in a peach silk robe; the garment underneath is dark orange in color. A gold pin secures her hair up delicately. Three young maids are standing behind the Madam of the Manor.

"Madam He!" the House-Headmaster lowers his head in greetings. "Madam, you can go on your way to the garden, I will take care of this."

She throws an unwelcome glance at the two mysterious guests, and then she turns her chin away. Just as she's about to walk away, one of the mysterious guests calls her attention.

"Hey old woman!" the young Wanderer shouts.

Her eyes turn fierce and she stares. Yet her presence doesn't affect the two mysterious guests.

"Young Master Wang, how do you want to do this?" asks the Young Master Xiao.

"Openly and bluntly," replies the young Wanderer.

He takes a few steps forward. Holding the red umbrella in his hand as his arms are crossed over his chest, he announces, "Where's He Peng? His bride is here to meet him."

Upon hearing the name of the Young Master of the He Manor, all servants of the manor turn silent. It’s early in the morning but no noises of birds chirping are heard. Even birds don’t want to chirp around here.

"You rascal!" Madam He points with her finger. "How dare you utter my son's name?!"

The rascal proudly shrugs, "He Peng. Why can't I say it? He Peng. He Peng. He Peng.”

"You insolent rascal! Guards get him!" she yells.

"That's a really bad idea. No one needs to get hurt," says Xiao Zhan nicely and calmly. He strolls frontward and says, "Madam He, we only need to see your son."

Seeing the worsening reactions of Madam He, the House-Headmaster takes a few steps toward the two mysterious guests. He reveals in a weak voice, "You won't be able to meet Young Master He. Our Young Master ... he has passed away three years ago."

"Do you still want to see my son?! If you want to see him then die and go see him," blares the mad Madam of He Manor.

Shaking his head, Wang Yibo nudges Xiao Zhan, "Young Master Xiao, you should take lead of this. I don't want to end up hurting old woman."

"Mnn," the Young Master Xiao nods with a knowing smile. Then, his gaze focuses on the elder woman. "Madam He, we would like to know where your son is rested at."

Her face looks as furious as her voice is as she bellows, "Who are you people?! Why are you trying to bother my family?!"

Calmly, Xiao Zhan declares, "Like my comrade here said, He Peng's bride is here to meet him. Whether dead or alive, she must meet him."

"What gibberish?! What bride?!"

"His bride — the maiden SuSu."

"It's that wench again. She already took my son and now she's here again." Madam He hurries her steps to the two mysterious guests who are surrounded by servants of the He Manor.

"Even after death, she wouldn't leave my son alone! Now she's here again?! Where is she?! Let me kill her with my own hands so she could finally rest in peace!"

"Enough!" comes a scowl of a deep thunderous voice.

An old man whose hair is wrapped up with an ornament of finest silver appears in a silk robe of the darkest blue color; he appears from behind the kicked-down doors since he has just returned home from an errand.

Both the young Third Prince and the young Wander turns around to meet the old man.

"Governor He," simultaneously greets the servants of the manor.

"Take Madam He into her room," he speaks decisively, and the servants immediately grabbed their Madam and takes her to her room despite her shouts of resistance.

The firm and decisive gaze of the old man goes to the two mysterious guests. "I heard you want to know where my son is. For what reason is that for?"

Xiao Zhan answers bluntly, "To bring the maiden Susu to her groom so she needn't have to roam the street each night looking for him."

Heavy gossips are everywhere in this province about a maiden ghost SuSu looking for her groom He Peng. This of course, Governor He has heard of it. However, gossips are meaningless words that he doesn't dwell over.

"How does it have anything to do with my son? He's dead. If spirits exist, then they should have met already."

"How did your son pass away?" questions the Young Master Xiao.

The old man glance down before replying, "Ah-Su never made it to our manor that day. He Peng eventually went out to look for her but couldn't find her. Later, he heard about what happened from the Young Miss Meirong. He killed those four servants. From those servants, he learned it was his mother's order to hurt Ah-Su. He ended his life afterwards."

What he revealed is no secret. Villagers around this area knows about it but people just don’t speak of it. The old man glances up, "My wife hasn't been in her right mind since then."

"She was never in her right mind to begin with," mutters Xiao Zhan. He then looks at Governor He and urges, "Do tell us where your son's grave is. We meant no harm."

The old man, not believing in such tale about spirits or ghost, could care less about the afterlife. What he cares and despises are the words of human beings. Even after his son is dead, there are still bad words about him in the streets. Words that leave out his good character or what brought him to his death. There are only false words of how he hurt the woman he loves. He Peng's death is not even mention in order to further the tale of how terrible he is. It has become a tale that villagers enjoy sharing to travelers from different provinces.

"North, I placed him north of here. It was his favorite place to sightsee."

◆◆◆

After obtaining directions of the Young Master He's grave, the two gentlemen leaves the He Manor. The grave of the Young Master He is on a hill that provides picturesque sceneries of mountains and rivers. No expensive painting can compare to what the eyes can see freely in person. It's refreshing and the wind currently blows gently. Leaves flutter beautifully in the sky.

"So, it's over if she met him? Bride ghosts will leave after meeting their grooms?" Wang Yibo asks Xiao Zhan. Both are standing in front of He Peng’s grave.

"Mnn, that what I heard."

The young Wanderer strolls to the grave of He Peng.

"Young Master He, today your bride SuSu has arrived at your doors. Open and let her in." Wang Yibo opens the red umbrella in his hands; small ashes of red particles scatter to the soil. He crouches down and stick the umbrella into the soil, for it to shield the rain and shine; hopefully the two lovers will suffer less in their next lifetimes, if there is such fate.

With a spell, the young Wanderer locks the red umbrella strongly into the ground. No wind or thunderstorms can remove it. The young Wanderer rises up to his feet and steps back to the Young Master Xiao.

"The blood you left on the red umbrella has disappeared," Xiao Zhan notices.

"They've met," Wang Yibo utters, glancing at Xiao Zhan. "From here on, they will go where fate takes them — Maybe this is why Godfather Xin said to abstain from love. It cages a person’s soul. It causes torment. Even after death."

Xiao Zhan smiles and says, "Is that why you’re cruel? You’re abstaining from love? But love doesn’t seem to match a Hell creature like you anyway — Let's go. I'm kind of hungry now." He starts walking and the other person follows behind closely.

Wang Yibo, "That's why I said we should have an early meal first.”

Xiao Zhan, "Well if this morning you woke up earlier, then we could've had an early meal."

Wang Yibo, "So I'm the one who woke up late?"

Xiao Zhan, "Well, yes."

Wang Yibo, "You're the one who couldn't open your eyes.

Xiao Zhan, "Are you sure that's not you? Look at your eyes."

The two young youths continue bickering until they left the hill and walked back to the nearby town _. It's refreshing_. It feels like something heavy has been lift off one's shoulder. Just then, Xiao Zhan remembers. He stops his steps in the middle of the road to town. It's a mere twenty steps until they are met with the busy street again.

"Young Master Wang," he calls.

The young Wanderer turns back around to look at the Young Master Xiao who suddenly stopped his steps.

"Tell me," Xiao Zhan says with a serious expression. "How do I restore my spiritual cultivation?"

"Your spiritual cultivation?" Wang Yibo repeats.

"Mnn. I won't let it go this time. You need to keep your part of the deal."

Wang Yibo smiles. With both hands held behind his back, he prances to Xiao Zhan. Surprised by the cheerful actions of the young Wanderer, Xiao Zhan immediately steps back.

"Young Master Xiao, don't back away like that. Since you wanted to know, I'm going to tell you now." Wang Yibo smiles, and he smiles big. "What I'm about to tell you is very important and should only be kept between us, so come closer so I can say it."

Thus, Xiao Zhan takes a step closer and he listens attentively to what Wang Yibo has to say.

"To obtain your spiritual cultivation, you have to ... _sleep_ with me."

"What?!—What do you mean sleep—?!"

"Stop. Don't overreact. It's exactly as I said. Well actually it's not _exactly_. The _sleep_ I meant is ..." Wang Yibo claps his hands together three times, "That kind of sleep. You know, between lovers, what they do in bed."

"You bastard!" Xiao Zhan frowns, furious. "You're playing with me again, aren't you?!"

"Why would I play with you about this? You think a handsome young man like me, who all women desire, wants to sleep with you? — The reason why I kept delaying it out is because I don't want to sleep with you. Get it straight."

"You're playing. I won't believe you. I've never heard of such thing before. Obtaining spiritual cultivation through ... with bodies. It's unbelievable! I thought you said it’s some sort of summon," Xiao Zhan spews a series of words with his eyebrows furrow together, appearing stressed. "What is wrong with you? If you're playing, you need to stop! You devious thing! You think I'll actually believe you?!"

Smug, the young Wanderer says, "Well, I'm all about the unbelievable. All of my techniques and summons are devious. If it's not devious, then it's not me. I crawled up from Hell, didn't I? — You, you'll be surprised to know all of the devious kinds of methods I know."

Wang Yibo turns around and started skipping away to town. He sings cheerfully, "Believe it or not, it's up to you. Tell me when you're ready."

"Absurd! I won't fell for your little trick! — Wang Yibo, wait for me! We still need to talk!"  
  


.  
  


.

1.22.2021🌻🖤v.rhke

A shorter chapter to conclude this little arc ♥️

Updates may slow down from here on, but I will try to update at least once a week, or once within two weeks, depending on how much time I have to write.

Thank you.


	11. Frenzied Feelings

= Bai Hu Town =

A long-awaited meal is supposed to be enjoyed, yet the young Third Prince sits with gloom, not touching any of the delicious food set before him. His dark brows are furrowed together, his jaw clenched together, his eyes are gravely concentrated, yet the focus is at nothingness; all that is on his face created a stressed-looking expression.

One after another, he exhales long, deep breaths.

On the contrary, the young Wanderer cheerfully grabs a bowl of rice, about to dig in—however hearing the latest sigh of the sullen man before him, he stops.

"Why are you not eating?" he asks.

"There is no other way to restore my spiritual cultivation?" utters Xiao Zhan in a solemn pressing voice.

"How many times are you going to ask about it? I'm tired of answering — eat, the food will turn cold."

"I don't have the stomach for this." A stressed expression remains on the young Third Prince's face. His lips press tight together, his back is straight, and his shoulders appear rigid.

As for the young Wanderer, the cheerfulness he exhibited earlier has now vanished. His facial expression replicates the expression of the person sitting opposite him; however, in addition, his sharp eyes carry annoyance.

Voice low and deep, he inquires, "What's your problem? You said earlier that you're hungry."

"I don't feel like it anymore," Xiao Zhan continues in a heavy voice, eyes still lost to nothingness, not paying the person before him any attention.

Disgruntled, Wang Yibo stares, "Eat."

"If you want to eat, eat it yourself. I'm not eating," replies Xiao Zhan, still hasn't notice the face of the person staring.

"Don't eat then."

After his words, the dark figure ascends up.

With a constant stagnant presence towering over his head, the Young Master Xiao eventually looks up at the young Wanderer.

Noticing the changed demeanor, he questions, "What are you doing?"

"Leave here. You don't want to eat, let's not eat." Wang Yibo stares down, bleak and discontent, he hisses, "Get up."

"It's a table full of food. Why are you leaving when you haven't eaten yet?"

"Get up!"

Xiao Zhan sighs deeply, eyes retreating away, not in the mood for a quarrel. He grabs a bowl of rice. "I'm going to eat. If you're going to stand, then keep standing." He starts eating while all the existences in the surrounding become insignificant to him again.

With dreadful thoughts, he continues eating without an appetite. After stuffing himself enough, his gaze wander around. Currently, they are inside a small inn, known as the Hanying Inn. The first floor is made up of roughly ten tables, hence there aren't many villagers or travelers present. From a rough glance, this town is largely rural and small in population. There are no extravagant monuments or premises. No crowded streets with colorful lanterns. Only dirt roads with browns and greys.

"Let's rest here tonight," he utters.

"Here?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Mnn. Check into a room for yourself. I'm getting myself a room."

If earlier the young Wanderer was annoyed, now he's mad; unsure of why he's mad either. His frigid gaze fixates on the Young Master Xiao. Inside his mind are all kinds of thoughts, but most of his thoughts are misunderstood calculations of what is going through the head of Xiao Zhan.

◆◆◆

Afterwards, as the Young Master Xiao uttered, the two people checked into separate rooms. Alone, Xiao Zhan sits glumly on the bed, rethinking contemplating over and over again in his head.

He can't keep staying with the Young Master Wang like this. But the method—he doesn't even want to think about it. He's a man. He's never even imagined being with another man, let alone sleeping with a man. The classical romances he read, the books he studied, it's only for what is between men and women.

Since a young age, it was important for him to knowledgeable of such thing. By the age of five, he was already betrothed to five princesses from different smaller kingdoms. However, those betrothments fell through since the respective kingdoms of those princesses didn't see any hope in him. He has neither his Father's adoration nor influential Officials' support. Anyone who ends up marrying him will be considered as having the worst luck of all—that's the saying.

The gorgeous man gets up to his feet. His unrest heart is expressed through his unrest feet that takes him strolling back and forth within the enclosed space of a room.

Since he's a man, sleeping _just once_ with another man should not be a big deal, right? — No. It's a big deal. It's his body. It's valuable. But he can't lose his power forever. It would be detrimental. _What if the curse gets worse?_ Truly, he can't afford stay in this weak condition until the day he die.

Should he try restoring his spiritual cultivation himself? — But he isn't even sure of how to do so. He can start up anew? — But that will take years, and it may not even be possible to reach the level he's already at.

Perhaps, he should make himself drunk and do it unconsciously with the Young Master Wang, so he doesn't have to remember the shameful act. _But what if there are other additional processes that requires his conscience?_ And is the Young Master Wang even trustworthy enough for him to remain unconscious with?

But the Young Master Wang doesn't even want to do it with him. What if he wakes up one day and the Young Master Wang has disappeared? When that day comes, he won't even have the chance to contemplate.

With all possibilities considered — one certain thing is, Xiao Zhan shouldn't prolong his stay with the young Wanderer. What is he to do? Tag along with the young Wanderer day after day inconclusively like this? At one point, he must return home. The Young Master Wang will eventually go on his way too.

◆◆◆

Not much different from the other gentlemen, the young Wanderer sits glumly inside his room. Besides his glumness, the room is remarkably glooming; a few candles are burning, and there's an ellipse-shaped window at the top of the wall, allowing enough moonlight to illuminate the room.

His black bamboo hat rests on the tabletop. The young Wanderer sits on one of the four stools of the table. Sitting alone in a room like this, it is ... extremely and utterly boring.

His dark figure rises up from the stool, shadows also rise, following him as he strolls to the bed. His swift body lies down. With one hand under the back of his head, he gazes up, staring out at the ellipse-shaped window near the ceiling. What a soundless night — the sky is dark with misty blue moonlight. It's alluring, appearing mysterious at the same time, however his mood doesn't allow him to enjoy the beauty nature has to offer. His cluttered mind is somewhere else.

Displeased, he's displeased as he concluded in his own mind that the Young Master Xiao must've been disgusted with the method uttered earlier in the day. Xiao Zhan must've been disgusted to have decided to rest in different rooms like this _._

_Tchh! How dare he!_ Every night, he sneaked over—they slept by each other's side but then all the sudden — _'I'm getting myself a room.'_

_Go ahead. Be arrogant._ Let's see if that arrogant man will sneak in tonight. If he doesn't, then may he have the worst nightmare. But if he doesn't have any nightmares, Wang Yibo will transform into the worst Hell creature, he will intrude and taunt the Young Master Xiao in those dreams himself.

Just as the last thought flashes across his mind, the door to his right opens. A different scent hit his nose. It's familiar but different. His head turns, and it's the person disrupting his mind. _Xiao Zhan_. The gorgeous gentleman stands elegantly in his simple, purely white full-body robe. He stands tall by the door, staring back. His hair looks darker than ever; he probably bathed.

His gorgeous face isn't all visible. A shadow plays its part, hanging over half of his face. But step by step, the face of the young Third Prince becomes more apparent with each step he takes toward the person on the bed. At the same time, Wang Yibo rolls up to sit.

"You have bad dreams again?" the young Wanderer asks, looking up.

"No," Xiao Zhan answers.

His slender hands go to his belt, undoing it. Such action calls for attention. Gaze down, Wang Yibo catches the movements of those hands. His puzzled eyes rise up to meet a pair of luminous brown eyes. Xiao Zhan is simply gazing down at him; his hands continue to undress himself. Dropping the strip of sash that is meant to secure his clothes, his robe loosens up enticingly.

Then nervously, the gorgeous gentleman slips his robe off his shoulders, revealing his bare upper half. Wang Yibo stares in awe at the enchanting gentleman in front of him. Who would've thought his heart can beat this wildly from watching a man undress. It feels like a fantasy, happening in the rarest kind of dreams a man can have.

"Let's do it. Your method," the Young Master Xiao reveals his intention.

Astonished. Mesmerized. Eyes glued to the pleasing image above, Wang Yibo simply stay staring. Perhaps, he may have heard wrong.

"Young Master Wang, your method," says Xiao Zhan in a heavier voice, urging for a response.

"You're willing to?" Wang Yibo replies after pulling himself together.

"It's just a method."

More than saying that to the Young Master Wang, Xiao Zhan is repeating it to himself. It's just a method to restore his spiritual cultivation. There is no reason to feel anything. He shouldn't think much of it.

With confidence, his gorgeous body settles down next to Wang Yibo. But unlike usual, the other person is motionless. The Young Master Wang sits quietly. And now, all Xiao Zhan thinks of is, even if the Young Master Wang doesn't want to sleep with him, he will convince him otherwise.

As if it is nothing, his hands go to the Young Master Wang's belt and begins to undo it. The garment come off easily as his hands know exactly how to untie it. He has seen this black belt leaves the owner's waist various times in the Water Cave. Where the young Wanderer unties first, which garment he takes off first, which he leaves on, he saw it each time the handsome man went for a swim in the pond.

Removing the belt, loosening clothes, eyes staring, he inches closer to Wang Yibo—hooking his arms around the young Wanderer's neck. All the while, Wang Yibo watches a nervous person who's trying not to look nervous. How magnificently beautiful he is in this moment, only the one staring knows.

Glowing with nervousness, yet Xiao Zhan keeps inclining toward Wang Yibo. He stares with intention. Their breaths begin mixing with each other's, and then his warm lips press softly into Wang Yibo's. He moves his lips, kissing with his eyes closed, but there is no movement returned. _How come?_ His dark eyebrows winced, he inches back and begins to doubt himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks the silent handsome man, and then asks again, "What exactly do I have to do? — Or do you still don't want to sleep with me?"

_Thud! —_ At once, his body is pushed down into the bed. The young Wanderer hovers above him. Immediately, Xiao Zhan's nervous gaze darts to meet the man above's.

"Young Master Wang!" he blurts, looking up, "Do you have to hold my wrists down?!"

Staring face to face, instead of answering, Wang Yibo nears his face in, his eyes scan the reaction of the gorgeous face below. _Just nervous, not refusing_. And so tenderly, he inclines down.

Instead of the candlelight that is hugging Xiao Zhan's warm cheek, with his own cheek, Wang Yibo hugs and caresses the warm cheek, resting on it. _It feels right._ Warmly, he smiles without any doubt.Eyes closed, he absorbs a moment of warmth and solace, while listening to the breaths of this special person, smelling his scent, taking it in, rejoicing, and now, he badly wants to taste his skin.

To pursue his desire, he lifts his face up to meet the glowing eyes of the Young Master Xiao. "I'm going to kiss you." As he declared, he starts kissing, starting by tracing the little dots on Xiao Zhan's face: by the jaw, under his bottom lip, the cheek, side of the nose, and then his ear. Multiple times at his ear to match the number of dots.

"Wait!" Sensitive with the doings at his ear, Xiao Zhan squirms his head away. His hands begin struggling. Seeing the effect and reaction, Wang Yibo attacks the ear even more.

"Stop!—Why are you licking?!"

"Young Master Wang!"

"Do you have to lick there?!"

"Then I'll lick your lips instead."

The blunt sentence sends sensual shivers from his ear all the way down his spine. Distracted, but just as his lips are almost captured, Xiao Zhan turns his face away.

Getting such reaction, Wang Yibo smiles satisfyingly. Straight to the delicate ear that is highly deserving of teasing, he whispers, "Are you nervous?" He nibs. "Do you like it?" He licks. "You're enjoying it." He kisses.

With each little nib, lick, and kiss, Xiao Zhan's shoulder finches up. With each blowing breath into his ear, it sends shiver down south, accumulating. _But nervous?_ Xiao Zhan's brown eyes move to meet Wang Yibo's gaze, "I'm not nervous. Why would I—"

And he's caught—mouth opened.

For Wang Yibo, these soft and moist lips, they parted perfectly, enticingly for his tongue to slip inside. Enticed, thus he seduces back, exploring and communicating that he dearly misses the last time he entered here. Cunningly, the corner of his lips curls up as he kisses and is kissed back with equivalent desire. Turns out the owner misses having him here too.

Still holding down Xiao Zhan's wrists, the two bodies begin pressing together. Hot heavy breaths crash together while their tongues melt together, continuing a long, frenzied kiss — sucking in every second of pleasure that is unfounded elsewhere. 

Gradually, Xiao Zhan finds his wrists freed. His burning cheek is cupped. His hair is brushed away from his face. Following his own desire, his hands comb into Wang Yibo's hair as he feels more tingling feelings at the pit of his stomach. His body arches up on its own to better meet the desirous body above.

Then he pauses—Wang Yibo grabbed his gloved hand. Xiao Zhan opens his eyes; his mouth is still passionately occupied. Each word he tries to say mixes into the wet sounds produced by the tongue opposing his. Wang Yibo is still devouring his mouth, not allowing a break.

With his opened eyes, his flaming flustered gaze says not to touch his glove, yet Wang Yibo stares back with half-opened eyes, rolling off the little glove. Xiao Zhan groans in protest, his bare hand is then held, and his fingers are interlocked with fingers of a larger hand; the fervent activity at his mouth continues. His eyes close for another round.

And now it's like he's completely drenched in this kiss. His hand locks securely to the larger hand. More and more excitement builds up in his heart, translating throughout his writhing body that aches to collide more and more with the body above. Then it temporarily stops—Wang Yibo leans up and removes his robe off entirely. He comes back down. His hands touch, grip, exploring throughout the gorgeous body.

Xiao Zhan, with his hands, traces the skin of the person above. Desire ignited in his heart, burns even more with the hands combing against his skin starting from his torso travelling down to his inner thighs. He feels the growing stiffness of the other person rubbing against his thigh, not much different from his own. When a large hand grabs his aching parts, his body naturally rises up for it, rubbing into that grip. Involuntary moans escape his lips in _ahs_ and _mhns_.

"Young Master Xiao, you're feeling it too."

As more noises comes out from his mouth, Xiao Zhan catches a satisfied grin off the face of the young Wanderer. _Why would he not feel it?_ He's human. He has desires. And in this moment, he has abundance of it.

"Mhnn, ..."

Even more excited now, the hand of the young Wanderer begins fondling with crotch of the Young Master Xiao. The more he plays, the more sweet sounds are heard from the usually reserved gentlemen. Hearing this arousing melody, Wang Yibo feels his own desire whirling up inside.

This is a completely different kind of pleasure.

He wants to do it, he really wants to try it with the Young Master Xiao, still wants to touch him more, much more than this — perhaps, he can say the truth after they tried it — however, it turns out that he still has somewhat of a conscience left.

Amidst the continuous sweet moans of the Young Master Xiao, Wang Yibo eventually whispers, "I'm sorry ..."

"Huhh ...?" Xiao Zhan is confused, heavily breathing, still high on the sensual feelings coursing throughout his body.

Wang Yibo move his gaze to match Xiao Zhan's effortlessly seductive gaze. He reveals, "Sleeping with me doesn't give you your spiritual cultivation. I was playing with you when I said it."

_What?_ ...

Shocked.

Xiao Zhan's entire existence freezes.

_Playing?_

_He was just playing._

Xiao Zhan breathes.

He can only breathe in this moment.

Still breathing.

Ashamed of how heavily he's still breathing, abruptly, with all his might, Xiao Zhan shoves Wang Yibo off his body. Right away, he pulls the quilt on the bed to cover himself.

"I'm sorry," the Young Master Wang quickly adds. He moves back closer. "I didn't think you would believe me."

_Didn't think—?!_

From those simple words, Xiao Zhan's two hands clench into the quilt that is covering his body. His fists, quivering. What ... what did he just do with this scum? — He was played? He was played.

_Why would Wang Yibo play with him like this? What did he see him as? Some stupid fool?_ — Feeling his pride and honor stepped on, his face tenses up. Humiliated and embarrassed, rage quickened throughout his blood. His red cheeks earlier are now redder with anger.

The Young Master Wang continues, "I'm—"

A rigorous fist smashed into Wang Yibo's cheek. It burns and stings. The inflicted upon cheek throbs with redness and pain, and then Wang Yibo tastes blood inside his mouth. His _precious blood_. The eyes of the young Wanderer flickered with anger. Fuming, he looks back at the Young Master Xiao, but in an instant, his anger withdraws.

The glowing eyes of the Young Master Xiao isn't glowing with beauty like earlier. Now it's glistening with tears, tears of absolute anger.

Speechless. Unable to form any word. In this moment, rage, anger, resentment, Xiao Zhan feels all of it for Wang Yibo, but more than anything else, he's mad at himself. _How could he be so stupid? How could he allow himself to stoop so low?_ Taking off his clothes, willingly get into bed with this bastard just because of a few words. He should have never trusted the words of this untrustworthy scum of a bastard. He should never even think to rely on this person.

Why did he think that this person might actually truly care about him? Just because of a few kind gestures, a protective presence, some sweet gazes and mischievous words, he easily lowered his guard. He should never have.

This lowlife scum has no intention of helping him to begin with. He should've known better. All along, this person has been dragging him around like a stupid fool.

Xiao Zhan hates—he hates—what he hates the most in this moment is that he's still stiff down there. How he enjoyed what they were doing. How he sings sweetly to each touch. Dumb. How dumb.

On the other hand, Wang Yibo only thought it would be amusing. That it will be fun to tease the Young Master Xiao about sleeping with him. _What kind of reaction? Will the idea be hated?_ — He didn't even think Xiao Zhan would believe him. And even if Xiao Zhan believes him, there is no chance Xiao Zhan would actually be willing to do it.

Watching the visibly angry person, witnessing those watery eyes, Wang Yibo attempts, "Young Master Xiao—"

"Get out."

"I didn't—"

"Get out!" Xiao Zhan yells, authoritatively and loudly like never before. Tensed face, eyes glaring, chin up, brows furrowed. His old gaze returns. He looks at the man in front of him like the kind of disgusting scum that he proved himself to be once again.

Doesn't want to make things worse, the young Wanderer eventually fixes his undergarments and robe together. _Now isn't the time. There is still tomorrow._ His handsome, clothed body rises up from the bed and he leaves the room. Before closing the door, he catches a glimpse of the angry tears of the Young Master Xiao dripping down to the quilt.

It doesn't feel good seeing it.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


1.29.20🖤🌻v.rhke

Tomorrow will be a better day, ... right? 😶

Hope you guys have fun reading as much as I enjoy writing it~~!


	12. Yellow Skies

The sun has risen, but a young gentleman covered in black clothing is still asleep. Down on his bottom, his body leans on the wall by the two doors. After Wang Yibo was kicked out of his own room last night, he settled in front it, guarding it.

Sounds of people talking becomes louder as the inn owner and his servants prepare for today’s business. Feeling interrupted, the young Wanderer gradually awakens. His eyes greet the sunlight peering through the window that hangs near the ceiling. It’s morning but this corridor isn’t so bright. Wang Yibo cocks his neck left and right, shoulder stretching as he rises to his feet.

The thoughts of what happened last night weigh in. He must explain himself to the Young Master Xiao. Wang Yibo turns facing the door. He knocks.

"Young Master Xiao, are you up yet?"

Not getting an answer, he goes ahead and opens the door, opening the door to an empty room. _Where's Xiao Zhan?_ Perhaps he went back to his own room. Last night, they got separate rooms. The young Wanderer steps out of his room and heads over to the other room he saw Xiao Zhan checked into yesterday.

However, that room is also empty.

All the sudden, his knees are weak. The worst possible thought appears in his head.

He storms out of the room and rushes downstairs. In front of the inn owner, he grabs the old man by the collar.

"Where's Xiao Zhan?!"

"W-Who?! — Young Master, I'm not sure who you're talking about?" stutters the inn owner, frightened by the sudden hostility.

"The man that came with me yesterday?! Where is he?!"

"Dressed in white with a black bamboo hat, r-right?"

Wang Yibo's fist tightens on the old man's robe, and the old man hurriedly replies, "He l-left. Left around dawn."

Eyes furiously darkened, Wang Yibo jerks and pushes the old man away. His feet stomp up to his room. He scans the empty room. Head clouded. Shoulders dejected.

Xiao Zhan left.

_Why would he leave?! Don't he want his power back?! — How dare he left without saying anything?!_

And the polarization of thoughts within him occurs again.

_Fine. If the Young Master Xiao wants to stay in that weak condition his entire life, then go ahead. If he chooses that route, then whatever._

Despite all the words he tells himself, Wang Yibo stays around the area just in case Xiao Zhan might change his mind and return. He argues with himself that there's a chance Xiao Zhan made the decision in a spur of the moment. Therefore, being the good person that Godfather Xin taught him to be, he will give Xiao Zhan a chance to come back. However, after staying one whole day in the small Hanying Inn, he is sure Xiao Zhan is not coming back.

A dire-looking young man sits on one of the four stools accompanying the table. Joylessly, it’s like a piece of him is gone. In fact, a piece of him is gone. His black bamboo hat is gone, gone with Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo exhales a big sigh. Meek and dismal, he appears like a small puppy who has lost its owner. Since Xiao Zhan is gone, this is about a good time to return to Godfather Xin and Godfather Ming. However, there's abundance of bitterness eating at his heart. If he returns now, he's not sure when he'll be able to roam around like this again. What if he never run into the Young Master Xiao again?

No! It can't be like this. Xiao Zhan isn't supposed to leave him like this. _Who the hell he thinks he is?_ Asking for help, traveling together and then suddenly leaving without any words like this. No! Wang Yibo will not be disrespect like this.

Wait! — Xiao Zhan took the black bamboo hat. Godfather Ming gave the hat to him, if Godfather Ming knows it's lost, _he'll be upset_. That's the perfect excuse. An excuse to use when he sees his Godfathers again, and also an excuse for him to start looking for Xiao Zhan.

If Wang Yibo is honest with himself: will Godfather Ming be upset that the bamboo hat is lost? Hell no. Someone like Godfather Ming could care less about a hat. Even if Wang Yibo tosses it away right in front of Godfather Ming, the man wouldn't even care to react.

But forget Godfather Ming, all the young Wanderer cares about now is he needs to go look for Xiao Zhan. He storms out of the Hanying Inn, setting out for the streets. At each inn and to the villagers he passes by, he questions and gives the description of the person he's looking for. Some says they saw the person described passed by; some says they didn't.

  
◆◆◆  
  


Eight days passed by.

It's been eight days and the young Wanderer is still circling in Bai Hu Town, looking for the Young Master Xiao. Well, according to the answers he received from the villagers he asked, the direction they pointed to leads him to circling around this small town. He has no idea if Xiao Zhan has left here or not.

He started with high hope, but now that hope has dwindled.

At the peak of boredom, as he strolls on the road, he catches two little boys in an alley. Looks like they're fighting. One boy is crying while the other one is pointing his finger at the crying one. The tearful small boy then pushes the other little boy away.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Wang Yibo utters upon arriving at the scene. His shadow towers over the two boys.

The teary-eyed boy dressed in blue, he begins, "He's bullying me!"

"I'm not!" retorts the other little boy, wearing purple.

"You're being mean! You hurt me! You're a bully!"

"CaiCai, I'm not a bully!"

Wang Yibo hunkers down to match the eye level of the two boys. To his right is the little boy wearing purple, to his left is the boy in blue who's currently crying.

"Hey blue kid, how is your buddy here mean and a bully?"

The boy in blue, CaiCai replies, "He took my candy."

"You took his candy?" Wang Yibo asks the boy in purple.

"I did, but I didn't take it to eat it."

"Then why did you take it?!" CaiCai yells.

"I just want to play. I wanted you to chase me. It's fun."

"FuFu, it's fun for you but it's not for me! If you play like this, I don't want to play with you anymore!"

Wang Yibo looks, "Hey purple kid, if you still want to play and be friends with blue kid here, then you have to make sure what you do is fun for both of you guys. And you ..." He looks at the tearful kid, "Don't be a crybaby. Talk it out with your buddy over here. What if you really don't get to play with him anymore? — If you really don’t want to play with him anymore, I’ll take him with me and never return him."

The teary-eyed kid pouts and stares. He pouts even more as he opens his arms for his purple buddy; he’s older, he must be the bigger person with the bigger heart and forgive. Plus, the strange man in black is saying scary things. The two little guys hug and reconcile their friendship.

"FuFu, let's go home. Your NaiNai will start looking for you soon."

"I'm sorry, CaiCai."

"It's fine now. Just don't be mean to me."

"Here's your candy."

And the two little guys start walking towards home which is the same direction for both. Meanwhile, the grown man watches the two little guys turn into tiny dots as they distance away.

If he wasn't so mean to Xiao Zhan, maybe he and Xiao Zhan can warmly hug and strolls aimlessly on whichever road as long as they are together. Why can't he be a kid and reconcile simply like those two kids?

He grew up not having a human friend to play with. He only knows about relationships as much as his Godfathers explained. He only knows as much as he observed when he travels.

Xiao Zhan is an experience.

The Young Master Xiao isn't the first person that stuck along with him on his journey. There has been one or two that stuck with him for a week or more before going on their own ways. He has no trouble with separating with those guys. In fact, those guys have better personalities than the Young Master Xiao. They weren't arrogant or annoyed prone. They were friendly, and easy to get along with.

But they also didn't have a smile that draws him in. They didn't have an attitude that intrigues him. They didn't have a sense of innocence and childishness that matches well with his own.

Most of the sky has turned yellow. Birds are flying in a flock. Even birds have companionship, whereas he has no one. But it shouldn't be a big deal. This is what he wanted. He wanted to wander alone, does anything and everything as he wants, goes wherever there is to go. So, what changed? Now it's lonely and he struggles to enjoy what he crosses path with. It's no longer the same as back then. His mind is constantly at another person.

The lone Wanderer turns and walks down the alley. His shadow drags on the dirt ground with each lonely step taken. He ends up on an almost empty street. There are a few people sitting in front of their house. The sun is setting. Kids eating, elders conversing, and couples smiling. On a wide wooden bench, an old grandpa sits with an old grandma's legs over his own. Sweetly, the old grandpa is massaging the old grandma's legs. Seeing the old couple reminds him of Godfather Xin and Godfather Ming. Then Xiao Zhan pops up in his mind again.

For the first time, subtle melancholy softens up his heart. Now, he misses Godfather Xin's embrace and Godfather Ming's hilarious remarks. He's been traveling alone for months and didn't long for them like this, but now that he felt like he's been left behind, his heart is weaker than ever.

He misses the Young Master Xiao. He misses Xiao Zhan. How could he miss Xiao Zhan so much?

Since a young age, he knows Godfather Ming doesn't like tears, therefore he doesn't cry. But whenever he can't take it anymore and he cried, he would cry the hardest and the loudest so that Godfather Xin will hear it and come to soothe him. On this lonely road, he feels like crying again. Just in case Godfather Xin will hear it and comes to him.

"Young man, are you alright?"

Wang Yibo looks, and the old grandma is staring at him, a concern expression on her face. He gives a polite nod and starts walking.

He's alright. He just has to find Xiao Zhan.

◆◆◆

Again.

It's another day.

Aimlessly, he wanders on a street. He stands out with his handsome figure that comes with darkness. The street is decorated with a few street-stands. There are a few kids running, playing around. Out of boredom, as he passes a poor beggar sitting on the dirt road, Wang Yibo drops a silver sycee. He continues walking, doesn't have the heart to accept a thankful glance.

"Mama, this one is pretty. I think Yīngjùn-gege will like it."

 _Yīngjùn-gege? —_ Wang Yibo stops his steps. His entire body is struck, wide awake. His senses sharpen and he seeks after the source of those words amidst the noises.

"You think so?" a woman's voice. "Should we get this as a gift for him?"

"Yes, Mama," the little girl smiles.

She picks up a jade-colored amulet off the table. Her mother paid with the vegetable crops they brought to trade to the business owners on this street. Her small hand is held by her mother, and they start walking down the road.

"Hey!" Wang Yibo yells after a woman and a young girl who is about the age of six.

The mother and daughter pair glance back. Surprised, they stand in their grey ragged-looking clothes, gazes wondering at the unknown gentlemen that shouted after them. Seeing the tall, strange man who dressed like he doesn’t belong here, the six-year-old girl moves to hide behind her mother.

"Yes Sir?" asks the mother of the young girl; the subtle wrinkles around her weary eyes show she's concerned with being stopped.

With a stern face, Wang Yibo remarks, "I'm currently looking for someone. I just wanted to ask a few questions."

"Sure," she replies courteously.

"The person I'm looking for is about this tall, wears white, has a black bamboo hat, and his left hand wears a white glove."

"White glove?" a little sparkle appears in the tired eyes of the woman.

That little spark ignited hope in the lone Wanderer. Eagerly, he asks, "You saw him?"

"If the person you're referring to is the same person I know then he's currently at my house," she responds.

"Take me to him!" Wang Yibo instantly says.

Seeing the eagerness, the tired-looking woman is taken aback. Not knowing who this mysterious man is, what if he doesn't mean well or what if he harbors ill-intention towards the kind gentleman at her house? Why didn't she think of this earlier?

Reading the woman's facial expression, Wang Yibo adds, "Me and him had a misunderstanding. He sulked and ran away. I just want to make up with him. Miss, I need to see him."

The tired-looking woman still questions if she can trust the words of the unknown man. Meanwhile, her hand is squeezed by her daughter.

"Mama, I want to go home now.”

Well aware that her little girl is afraid, the woman's gaze remains on the man before her, thinking of how to get out of this situation.

Wang Yibo urges, "No matter what, I need to see the man at your house to check if he's the same person I'm looking for. I hope you will lead me there nicely. I don't want to do anything that will cause your daughter to be afraid."

Hearing a direct warning, the tired-looking woman has no other choice. To poor people who struggle day by day to make ends meet, avoiding trouble is a must. This man looks like trouble. Holding her daughter's hand, she turns and starts walking home. With her daughter along like this, she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. At least at her house there's a kind gentleman that could help them if anything happens.

As if Wang Yibo is some sort of evil being controlling every step of the mother and daughter, he follows in strict steps. He doesn't want to appear like this, but they fear him themselves. Following behind, he arrives in front of a house by the border of the town.

This place is like its own small village. There are a handful of small houses here, semi-circled by a long gate made of bamboo; the fresh color of green is no longer there. Only yellow and old. It's a highly rural area. When the wind blows, dirt spins off the ground causing one to want to hold their breath.

The tired-looking woman stops in front of the door of the house. Usually she doesn't, but this time she knocks on the door. She then opens it. The mother and daughter hold hand as they step into their house. Both are quiet and wary of the man following behind.

A gorgeous gentleman is sitting with his back turned to the door. Long black hair tied with a white ribbon. In his arms is an infant of four months old. He dotes on, smiling at the innocent baby boy who just woke up.

"Yīngjùn-gege," the five-year-old girl calls.

The gorgeous gentleman turns around. Xiao Zhan has on a faint smile, but upon seeing the man behind the mother and daughter, his pupils dilated — a number of indistinguishable emotions clash together.

Seeing the frozenness of the kind gentleman, the young mother immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry, Yīngjùn. I have no other choice. I didn't want Chunhua to get hurt."

 _Get hurt?_ — Xiao Zhan quickly rises up to his feet. He walks to the owner of the house, Miss Huang, and hands to her, Shoushan, the little son.

Noticing how tensed up and afraid both the mother and daughter are, Xiao Zhan moves his now irate gaze to Wang Yibo. He strides to and grabs the young Wanderer by the collar of his robe. The only thing he can think of now is to drag this scum out of here.

Still flabbergasted that it's Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo let himself be dragged. Xiao Zhan pulls him outside, far enough from the house that their words won't be heard by the small family.

With rage, the Young Master Xiao stares, "You bastard! What did you do?! You threatened them, didn't you?!" Both of his hands grasp on the young Wander's robe.

Unlike usual where Wang Yibo would spit fire back, he utters in a gentle voice, "Calm down, you're scaring them."

From the corner of his eyes, Xiao Zhan takes a glance at the mother and children trio who are looking from inside the house through the opened door. As Wang Yibo said, the little family looks scared. Xiao Zhan removes his hand; however, his gaze remains detesting of the person standing in front of him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're not happy to see me?" Wang Yibo asks, knowing the answers to his questions. The frown on the gorgeous face, the fierce glint in those brown eyes, Xiao Zhan looks like he wants to beat him up—and his anger is disclosed from his harsh-sounding voice.

"Get lost.”

"How different from me? I'm so happy to see you," Wang Yibo says with a firm expression; no indication of playing around. His hand reaches out and grasps Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Xiao Zhan brushes off Wang Yibo's hand away.

"Why did you run away?" Wang Yibo brings his hand back to himself. His face is calm and stern, genuinely wants to understand why the Young Master Xiao would leave without any words.

"I didn't run away."

"You left."

"So what?!" Xiao Zhan retorts.

In a low unhurried voice, Wang Yibo asks, "Why are you so angry? What did I do wrong? You left without saying anything."

Hearing that makes the young Third Prince even more ticked off, however he's able to hold himself back. Wang Yibo is lucky that he has calmed down for the most part. If it was the morning after that night and he hears such questions, he would grab the daggers from Wang Yibo's ankle and stab at the owner repeatedly.

Did Wang Yibo not see any of his actions as wrong? He lied time after time but he's questioning why Xiao Zhan is angry.

Not getting a response, the young Wanderer steps forward and wraps his arms around the Young Master Xiao, pulling the slender body into his.

With his face nestling on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, he questions, "Did you leave because of what we did together? You enjoyed it so why are you angry? If you hated it then it's a different story."

"Shut up!" Xiao Zhan pushes, but the arms around him tightens. His face grimaces in disapproval. His hands continuously try to push Wang Yibo away.

"I didn't say anything wrong." Wang Yibo moves his head back to gain a full view of Xiao Zhan’s face.

Those brown eyes are fuming as the owner blares, "Shut your mouth! — You lied to me. You tricked me."

Wang Yibo can't argue against that and he has no interest of arguing against it.

Xiao Zhan continues, "The only thing I want from you is to obtain my lost spiritual cultivation. You don't have any intention of helping me, therefore, you don't serve any purpose for me and I have no reason to stay with you anymore."

"If that's why you're angry, then I'll help you."

"You think I'm going to fall for your lies again. Just get lost. I want nothing to do with you."

Xiao Zhan pushes as hard as he can, and he's released. He turns to walk away but immediately he’s embraced from behind. Both of his wrists are grasped, his arms are fold over his chest as Wang Yibo holds them, hugging him.

He grunts, scolding, "Let go of me!”

"No."

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"You insolent scum!"

"I'm sorry," Wang Yibo whispers.

Weird. That night, Xiao Zhan already heard this simple phrase, but hearing it again now, it holds a different weight. It sounds different.

"I really don't serve any other purpose for you?" Wang Yibo asks. "You don't like traveling with me?"

With the gentle voice echoing in his ears, Xiao Zhan feels something knocking on his heart. His body softens, hands stop moving, stop struggling. He'll be lying if he says he wasn't lonely without the young Wanderer. All along he was worried that he relied too much on the Young Master Wang, and he was right. The days without the mischievous Wanderer were dreadful. There was no one to be annoyed at. There was no one to sleep by his side. His nightmares have worsened. He wanted someone to laugh at. To talk nonsense to. To argue foolishly with. Through everything he did without Wang Yibo, he can’t help but think of him. It was wonderful being with him.

But Xiao Zhan is still mad. After everything that Wang Yibo has done, there is no way he will easily accept a simple apology.

"Young Master Xiao ..." Wang Yibo calls again, "Xiao Zhan—"

"Don't say my name!" Fiercely, Xiao Zhan swings his elbow back, hitting Wang Yibo, freeing himself from the limbs binding him. He steps away from the young Wanderer. He intended to lash out a series of words that will crush the other person but … the face of the Young Master Wang is nothing but soft. 

_Why_? — Xiao Zhan isn't sure why the other person is like this — Wang Yibo looks defeated. Xiao Zhan didn’t even do much of anything yet.

"I'll help you restore your spiritual cultivation. I meant it this time," offers the young Wanderer; his voice is stern, but his eyes are almost pleading.

"Time after time, you lied to me.” Xiao Zhan steps backward. “I don't believe you anymore. And I don’t want your help anymore. You can go on your way. I’ll go on mine."

After saying that, the Young Third Prince questions himself if he really meant what he said. He’s not sure what he’s trying to get out of Wang Yibo as he said those words, because if possible, he still wants Wang Yibo’s help.

Nonetheless, he takes a step to leave, but immediately Wang Yibo blocks his path.

He puts on a frown, "What do you want from me? I already said everything I have to say."

Wang Yibo is not so great at putting eloquent words together. However, he is one that knows what he wants. What does he want from Xiao Zhan? — Right now, he wants to know why Xiao Zhan is here? Why is he still in this town? When is he leaving? And if he's leaving, where is he heading to? Wang Yibo would like to go along. As for the reason why he wants to go along, he now knows.

A while ago when the door of the small house opened, everything that he previously questioned about his feelings, he no longer questions. Just the back of the gorgeous gentleman made his heart fluttered. He was in pure delight to know he has found Xiao Zhan. Even now he's still starstruck that Xiao Zhan is in his presence again.

His soft sentimental eyes glimmer with enchant.

Seeing that gaze, Xiao Zhan says what he said each time he sees it, "What?!"

"There are many things I want from you.” Wang Yibo starts listing, “I want to have you by my side as I travel. I want to wander with you, see the world together. I want you to keep sneaking to sleep my side each night. I want you to rely on me."

Wang Yibo makes drastic steps toward the gorgeous gentleman.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Zhan mutters, mind still registering what he just heard, and then he's embraced. Wang Yibo wraps him up warmly; he feels him so close, feeling his body touched in a different way than any other times. It’s comforting and warming, not fiery and passionate like other times. It’s strange, a wonderful kind of strange.

"I'll be kind to you. I'll take care of you. Wherever you go, I'll accompany you."

With resolution, Wang Yibo holds onto Xiao Zhan. Amidst the mysterious silence, he wraps the slender body tighter into himself. He could care less if Xiao Zhan think less of him after what he just said. He will be honest. Xiao Zhan doesn’t like that he lied time after time, therefore he won’t lie anymore.

"What are you ..." Feeling bombarded, Xiao Zhan pushes Wang Yibo off. His steps stagger away from the young Wanderer. Stunned, his brain couldn’t work out any words. His perplexed eyes stare at Wang Yibo who’s staring firmly in return.

Wang Yibo, “What I just said, I didn’t lie. From now on, I won’t lie to you anymore.”

Xiao Zhan, “Y-You’ve lost your mind …”

Wang Yibo, “To answer your question precisely, I want you with me.”

Xiao Zhan, “…”

Self-conscious and mind hectic, he tries to interpret Wang Yibo’s words in other ways, but there’s only one interpretation that make sense, especially with that gaze that gradually makes his heart trembles.

Feeling a surge of warmth spreading from his neck up to his cheeks, spreading to his ears, and now his heart is pounding — in an instant, Xiao Zhan turns and sprints to the small house. The small family is watching him, just as stunned as he is, but right now, he needs refuge from their house.

After stepping into the house, he turns to look at the uninvited person who ran after him. Standing in front of the doorway, Wang Yibo stares with a pair of pleading eyes.

"Don't you dare come in!" Xiao Zhan quickly shuts the door.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


2.7.21🖤🌻v.rhke

WYB will be a little puppy for now. He deserves it, right? 😋


	13. Pondering

After shutting the door, Xiao Zhan turns around. Heart pounding. Brain stuttering. What the hell did he just experienced?! Was that really the same ruthless man he met one month ago?—To be exact, thirty-eight days ago. What has transpired? How is it possible?

They started off terrible and it left an awful taste in his mouth. It really did, the taste of his own blood. Upon their first meeting that inconsiderate bastard did things to him that normal good people wouldn't.

Xiao Zhan can't help but despised the other person. He can't help but to be wary. Each time he's stared at with _that_ gaze of the scum, he can't help but to be bothered by it. Sometimes, he genuinely wondered why Wang Yibo would look at him in such manner, but he isn’t brave enough to think of anything. Now that he knows, he's even more unsure of how to handle it.

"Yīngjùn-gege," Chunhua calls, looking up at the red face handsome brother.

Back to reality—the young Third Prince now blinks at Miss Huang and Chunhua who are staring at him.

He quickly adds, "You both don't need to worry about him. He won't do you any harm."

Miss Huang gives a smile. Based on what she just saw, she doesn’t question the words of the kind gentleman. She says to her daughter, "Chunhua, do you remember your gift?"

"Oh yes, Mama." In an instant, the young girl forgets about the strange brother outside. Excitedly she pulls out the scarlet amulet she got from the street-stand earlier.

"Here gege, I got this for you," she smiles brightly, holding up the amulet, taking mini steps toward him.

"For me? Thank you. It's beautiful." Xiao Zhan accepts it with a warm smile however he can't fully enjoy the gift when his heart is still trembling with everything that just happened outside of the house.

As for what is remained outside of the door, Wang Yibo stands facing the barrier. He could easily kick this door down, but if does so, the Young Master Xiao might dislike him even more.

Sighs, that's all he could do but he's not sighing. Instead, gladness overflows in his cheeks. He has found Xiao Zhan. What is there to sigh about it? He should be jumping and kicking in ecstasy. Heart racing, he lowers down on the ground and sits leaning on the wall by the door. Although there isn't much he can do other than wait, just knowing that Xiao Zhan is nearby, it’s already a hundred times better than anything he could hope for.

For whatever reason, Xiao Zhan can trigger a reaction in him. A seed has been planted. Since when was that seed planted, maybe at first glance, at second glance, or third glance, he has no idea, but he will water it and tend it for it to grow. Whether it’s pure infatuation or he’s falling in love, he doesn’t care. As reckless as he is, he will run head on to it.

With endless thoughts, the young Wanderer stays guarding the front door until the night completely overtake the day. _Creaks_ and _creaks_ , the door opens. Yellow lights from the house flashes over the dirt ground. Wang Yibo looks up with twinkling eyes, but it dims down once it wasn’t who he expected.

The five-year-old stands with her petite height. In her hands is a bowl of food. Her lips make small movements as she speaks, "My Mama said to bring it to you."

"Thank you," Wang Yibo gives a smile to not scare the young child.

"You're welcome," Chunhua gives a polite nod.

With intention to talk to the little miss, Wang Yibo recalls how Godfather Xin talks to children. Replicating his Godfather's gentle tone, the young Wanderer utters, "Hey, can you answer a question for me?"

Chunhua steals glances at the strange man in black. Unsure of what to do, but since her Mama told her the strange man is not a bad man, the innocent Chunhua nods in response.

"How's the Yīngjùn-gege in there?" Wang Yibo asks.

"I don't know," Chunhua answers truthfully. "Yīngjùn-gege went into the room. Yīngjùn-gege is still in the room."

"Thanks for telling me. You should go back in before your mother gets worried about you."

"Gege, what is your name?" the little child asks.

"My name ..." Wang Yibo pauses. "You can call me Zhuàngliè-gege."

"Then Zhuàngliè-gege, when you are done with the bowl, Chunhua will come out to get it."

The little girl shyly tells her name before turning around and closes the door. Sometimes after Wang Yibo finishes the bowl, the little girl comes out and collects the bowl. For the rest of the night, the young Wanderer sits like a shadow outside of the small house, anticipating seeing the sunrise tomorrow.

◆◆◆

Meanwhile, the young Third Prince is sitting in a small room; simplistically him, a bed, and enough space to walk around three sides of it. A lantern is lit to give him enough light. The room is bleak, paralleling with how he’s feeling.

Concerned. Confused. Worried. Anxious.

Now that his fluttering heart has settled down, he has more matters to contemplate.

Initially, after leaving the young Wanderer, he thought things will be terrible, but it wasn’t exactly the case. Perhaps because of the Night of Groom ritual from the Shui Sect — Is it because his fate is now bound with Wang Yibo that nothing of grave abhorrence has happened after it?

Back at the Shui Sect, he gave Elder Yin a good scare of how him being tied with Wang Yibo, them staying there will bring destruction to the sect. For example, him being a part of the Feng Sect took them to demise. With how frightened Elder Yin was, it confirmed his belief the Night of Groom performed by the elder woman is authentic in its way, but ... it does not confirm if there are effects on the curse. Nonetheless, since nothing out of the ordinary has happened these past days, he should be glad about it, right?

After leaving Wang Yibo, in his nightmares he dreamt repeatedly that he is burned alive. Thus, he tried his best not to go near anything that can trigger a flame. But staying with this small family, he can't help but worry that his misfortune will befall them.

Five days ago, he came across the mother and daughter on the streets when they harassed by a group of men dressed like official guards. From whispers of a few bystanders, he learned that those men belong to Warlord Bai, the man who is in charge of this province. For official guards of a warlord to be openly harassing villagers, and for villagers to be looking at it as if it’s a norm, Xiao Zhan couldn't let it go.

He intervened and fended off the men for the mother and daughter. He learned from Miss Huang that Warlord Bai has demanded the group of villagers in this area to vacate their houses. There is an old tale that a tomb filled with riches is buried underneath this region. The Warlord has dug the other areas. Villagers who obstructed were killed. This area by the border of town is the last area to be dug.

However, this land rightfully belongs to the villagers here as they are not people of this province; they are ethnically their own tribe. The land was claimed and passed down generation upon generation, for centuries before wars lead barbaric Warlords to divide the land up as they greedily please.

Under the Xīngyuè Empire, the provinces of Warlords are not heavily investigated for issues, as the issues are to be taken care by the respective Warlord of the province. The government doesn't interfere often with these provinces since the lands were under the care of the Warlords prior to unification of kingdoms to form the empire. It was an agreement to prevent further wars, however, there is mutual respect and Warlords are mandated to conduct themselves under the laws of the Empire. If Warlord Bai is harassing and wrongfully killing villagers as heard, then Xiao Zhan has to report it. He cannot turn a blind eye to it.

It was the same as the case of the Feng Sect.

Prior to this—after, the young Third Prince has traveled the land for one year, he has gained an interest in the Ministry of Justice. Additionally, it is the department that he associated with the most growing up; he has been under investigation for countless allegations. Upon returning to the Palace, he has requested his father for a position in the Ministry of Justice. Not to his surprise, he coldly received a "No."

Eunuch Gao—Gao Weizhe—the elder man that taught Xiao Zhan all the martial arts he knows—advised the young Third Prince that he still has a long way before gaining the trust of the Emperor. To gain that trust, he has to have undeniable skills.

The first suggestion was to base himself in the military. One phrase he remembers from Eunuch Gao was: One cannot govern people if he doesn't know people. Since the elder man is someone Xiao Zhan respects, the young prince took the suggestion positively.

Within the Imperial Court, Gao Weizhe stands as the most influential subject. He was a prodigy excelling in martial arts, considered to be the best Imperial Guards in his teens and early twenties, a brilliant young man. However, eighteen years later and no one knew the exact reason why he was castrated and rose to be the most feared man in the Court that he is today.

The influence of Gao Weizhe extends beyond the Imperial Court to the military, which many officials objected to the massive control given to one man. However, it has been over a decade long, and with the assistance of Gao Weizhe, the Empire is stable and prosperous without wars. No one can say one bad word about the abilities of Gao Weizhe, well in public that is.

As a child, the young Third Prince is clueless of the Lotus Curse. He remembers the ugly mark on his hand for as long as he is alive. It was until he met Eunuch Gao that he learned the curse would draws in spiritual darkness, death, and destruction.

With his curse, he should not stay at one place or stay with someone for a long span of time. Therefore, when Eunuch Gao mentioned the military, Xiao Zhan didn't hesitate to mask himself into the military. It was a chance to study the way of living of soldiers and how power operates amongst them.

However, he had then noticed many peculiarities. All of the allegations that Wang Yibo alleged of the Fengs and the military, he has a hunch of it but there was no evidence. He eventually infiltrated into the Feng Sect which led him to meeting the stranger Wang Yibo—which now leads him here, currently in a period of his life that he won’t forget for all has happened and is currently happening.

Throughout his life, the young Third Prince has been through countless incidents. The earliest that he remembers himself without his mother telling him was when he five. He sleepwalked and fell off a three-story chamber. Oddly, he didn't die. However, he couldn't walk for half a year.

There are countless incidents of similar fashion, where he was subconscious.

Another incident was in front of a fish fountain inside his mother's chamber. He liked one of the marbles inside the water. He reached to get it and ended up drowning. He was seven. He was old enough and big enough to get out, but it was like his body was paralyzed and he couldn't move but to drown in that small water fountain.

After that, he started seeing things other people could not see. Sometimes, when he followed his mother and strolled through the inner palace, he would see spirits dressed in royal clothing. Old men and women. Creepy. Hideous. Scary. Ugly.

Incidents occur after incidents, but he made it out alive. However, in certain cases, those around him did not made it out alive.

Recollecting over the major effects of the curse on those around him; when he was four, his father's favorite Concubine, Concubine Li died from saving him out of a fire, which is the reason why the Second Prince hates him to this day; after all, the Second Prince grew up without his mother.

When Xiao Zhan was eight, he played with the young Fourth Prince Xiao Kai. His mother doesn't let him see or play with anyone, but he would sneak out and play with Xiao Kai as they were only four months apart and were closer than others. However, that day—upon seeing grueling spirits, Xiao Zhan panicked and caused a scene.

Remnants of a broken vase ended up shattering the eyes of the younger one, causing him to lose his vision. Even to this day, Xiao Kai refuses to have Xiao Zhan in attendance. The whisperers behind the incident said it happened because of the curse, but some believed it was because Xiao Kai is adored by the Emperor. The Third Prince intentionally blinded the Fourth Prince due to his greed for power.

He was eight. He doesn't even know the sweetness of power yet. He was put under investigation and stripped of his title during the time. As young as he was, he could not comprehend what truly happened. Eunuch Gao managed to help him out of it, as he was the only person who seemed to understand what is going on with the young Third Prince.

That was when the unfortunate Prince started learning more about the curse and tried to deter it in ways that he can under Eunuch Gao's guidance.

When he was nine, all Princes and Princess headed for a trip to the Liberty Forest, a beautiful place for sightseeing. Xiao Kai who couldn’t see didn’t attend. They were children. One thing led to another and the young Third Prince ended up lost in the forest with his three younger sisters and two younger brothers.

Not knowing where to go and the two youngest princes could not walk anymore, Xiao Zhan took turn carrying the two youngest ones. Throughout the time they were lost, he saw ugly spirits following them but as Eunuch Gao once said, he must pretend not to see or hear them; he must not react.

Fearing that with the spirits lurking along him, his siblings will be in danger, fearing that they all will permanently be lost, he told them to stay exactly where they are, he will go look for help. He thought if the young ones stay where they are, eventually the guards will be able to find them as there were one hundred guards along the trip who should be searching for them. Xiao Zhan, on the other hand, will try to go look for other ways out, taking the bad spirits with him.

Quick on his feet and frightened of the noises in his ears throughout the entire way, yet he managed to find his way and found one of the guards for help. However, when he guided the guards to where his younger siblings were supposed to be at, they were all dead. Warm, but dead.

The autopsy performed concluded that the princesses and princes were poisoned with a type of leaves from a plant where their bodies were found; they ate it out of hunger.

Everybody said he should not have left the younger ones by themselves. It was either that his curse acted out, or he was a coward caring only for himself, or he intentionally left them there to die. Which ever way it was, he looked back and agreed that he should not have left the younger ones there.

Because of this incident, the Second Prince hated Xiao Zhan even more. One of the Princesses who died was his full blood sister. With his mother dead, then his sister, outspoken, the Second Prince declared that the sole existence of the Third Prince is to wipe out their family. Most who heard it wouldn’t argue against it as it looked like such thing was happening.

The mothers of those little fives were heartbroken, at the same time, enraged; their bitterness and hatred become timeless. Each time they saw him, the look of murder pierces at him; with their murderous look, they made sure to let him know that he did indeed murder their little children. The other Princes and Princesses who lost their full blood siblings share similar sentiment as their mothers, all turning cold shoulders to him.

The one hundred guards that were supposed to take care of those five precious little lives were sentence to death. One hundred and five lives were taken away on the back of the young Third Prince.

Due to this incident, he was once again investigated by the Ministry of Justice. His position was stripped off. This time, although Eunuch Gao didn’t intervene, Xiao Zhan somehow made it out with himself. Although it looked like he made it out untouched, his heart was brutally scarred. His siblings were only six, six, seven, seven, and seven. Still so young.

The Emperor, after one child is blind and five children are dead, he told the Third Prince to not associate with his siblings anymore.

However, Xiao Zhan could not bear to cut ties with Xiao Kai. He reminded himself each day that because of him, Xiao Kai is the way he is now. His older brother, the Second Prince was not wrong when he said that amongst the sons, their father adores Xiao Kai the most; if Xiao Zhan didn’t blind Xiao Kai, the latter would have the most prosperous future. Xiao Kai has all of their father’s adoration; he was cheerful, cheeky, talkative and smart, effortlessly cute without trying. However now, according to Sun Quan, the Fourth Prince has become a completely different person.

Despite the Fourth Prince’s refusal to meet him, Xiao Zhan always wanted to visit. But knowing that if he continues to be close to the younger one, he will make it worse for Xiao Kai, thus he stayed away. He sent Sun Quan to visit the Fourth Prince and to keep an eye on the Fourth Prince's condition and situation.

It was not just his siblings that were affected. When he was ten, his mother ended up ill, in a constant state of nightmares and hallucinations. A clairvoyant sought by the Emperor said to separate him from his mother. He refused to believe it but after he stayed away, it made everything better, and his mother eventually recovered.

By then, he has to admit without any defense that he really was the source of problems. The Second Prince isn’t wrong at all. Concubine Li’s death, Xiao Kai’s blindness, the death of those little fives, the one hundred lives, his mother’s deteriorating health. Never before has the mark on his hand looked so ugly and nasty. Sometimes, he wondered if he uses a knife to peel the skin of his hand off, would it stop everything? Maybe he could cut his hand off. Get rid of it.

He questioned why he was cursed, he questioned countless times why there is an ugly mark on his hand, but no one had an answer for him.

To make things better for everyone, he did the only thing he could thought of. He locked himself in his chamber. It worked wonders. Without his appearance everything in the palace looked brighter, no unusual incidents that impacted royal lives, everyone seemed happier.

During the lockdown of himself, besides his mother, the visits he most appreciated are the visits of Eunuch Gao.

Over the years, with Gao Weizhe's guidance, Xiao Zhan gradually learned how to deter the effects of the curse. He was told the higher his spiritual cultivation is, the harder it is for spiritual darkness to reach him. However, Xiao Zhan noticed that if he isn’t affected, the people around him is, which he doesn't know what to do to make it not affect those around him. The best he can do is avoid rubbing the curse onto them, thus he can't stay long with anyone anywhere.

He kept himself hidden for six years in his chamber. Even during those times, he would occasionally be investigated for incidents that he has no clue of. He had become a scapegoat to throw the blame to. Once the situation softened, the truth gradually revealed itself, then he would be released from the Ministry of Justice’s confinement, returning to his normal life alone in his chamber which isn’t much different from confinement.

As he aged, he couldn't hide himself anymore. Gradually, he would make a few appearances with his mother to celebratory events. With the constant fake smiles thrown his way and words that are used to stab him, he has developed a great defense mechanism to not react. He doesn’t react to the ugliness of spiritual beings, what’s so hard about humans? But sometimes he does question that the ugliness of humans runs deeper than other kinds of beings.

Fed up with constraints, he began traveling, which no one would oppose to it besides his mother. During his one-year travel, he saw various form of nonliving beings that he cannot define. He saw various kinds of human beings and their worldly affairs that he cannot see behind the four walls of his chamber.

After returning from his travel, he bravely asked his father for a position in the Ministry of Justice. He didn't ask for much. If he is a part of the Ministry, he automatically loses any chance to the throne, hence he had a glimmer of hope that his father would grant him the request. Eventually rejected, but it didn’t affect his feelings as he did expect it.

The First Prince who doesn’t involve himself in family affairs was given his own lands to govern at the age of fifteen. The Second Prince was awarded the same prestige at the same age. Currently, Xiao Zhan and Xiao Kai are nineteen but they both still has no concrete path to walk on. He doesn't seek the highest glory, but he was born with more opportunities than the people he crossed paths on his travel. He believes that he has enough knowledge and ability to join the Ministry of Justice and do something in his life. Should he waste the rest of his life inside a chamber? If that is the case, then the Emperor should bestow him death now.

Save him some suffering.

Regarding suffering, Xiao Zhan should save his brain some suffering by gaining some sleep and stop thinking. Thus, in this empty small room, lies down on the bed. As his weary mind falls asleep, Wang Yibo clouds up in his mind again. He still finds it bizarre that he has known the young Wanderer for more than a month, stayed day after day with him, but Wang Yibo doesn't seem to be affected.

Thinking about the young Wanderer, the more he thinks about it, he smiles. Perhaps Wang Yibo is worse than spiritual darkness, death and destruction altogether and that's why he's unaffected. What if he really is a demon that crawled out from hell? Even that ghoul they saw was frightened of him.

Xiao Zhan smiles, falling asleep.  
  


◆◆◆

Next morning ...

It's already mid-morning and the Young Master Xiao still hasn't step out of the small house. Rigidly, Xiao Zhan sits at the table in the small living area of the house. He gives himself the excuse that he's watching the baby Shoushan and that's why he wouldn't step out of the house.

 _Although_ , Shoushan is soundly asleep and doesn’t need much watching.

Since early morning, Miss Huang and Chunhua has left to go tend and reap crops to take it to the streets. Almost all of the people living in this area does farming, thus during the mornings and afternoon, rarely anyone around are home. The elders and young children are the few that are home.

Today, Miss Huang asked him to watch Shoushan and if he doesn't mind, he should go get some water from the well as water is running low.

Xiao Zhan doesn't want to leave the house, but for him to hide in here and then Miss Huang comes back and then she will go carry the water buckets herself, that's rather inconsiderate of him, considering that he is taking shelter in this little family's home.

By the wall, a wide table is covered with layers of blanket. The baby Shoushan is currently sleeping there, secured with blankets on all sides. The gorgeous gentleman strolls over and hunkers down.

Xiao Zhan glances at the sleeping four-months-old. "Shoushan, sleep tight. Uncle will have to go do some chores. Believe me, I don't want to leave you alone."

 _Gahh—!!_ Why is he so anxious just from the thought of stepping out of this house? Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Xiao Zhan eventually walks toward the door. A few more deep breaths, and then he puts on his stoic face.

Xiao Zhan kicks—the door bursts open. Out of shock, Wang Yibo awakens. Annoyed by such sudden noise, his angry spikes, then he remembers he shouldn’t be angry. Quickly, he stands up from the ground. It was a good nap while it lasted; he couldn't really fall asleep last night.

"Young Master X—"

Xiao Zhan doesn’t allow a chance to hear anything from the Young Master Wang, he immediately starts walking. Of course, Wang Yibo follows behind. The gentleman in white, although currently his robe isn't as purely white as it used to be anymore due to the chores he’s been helping out since staying here, he walks to the side of the house where there are stacks of wooden buckets.

"What are you doing?" Wang Yibo asks, cocking his head to the side to capture Xiao Zhan’s gaze.

However, the gorgeous gentleman doesn't answer. He picks up two buckets and starts walking away again.

"Should I take two too?" Wang Yibo also grabs two. He hurries after the center of his interest, walking as closely behind as he possibly can. On this grassy path with pebbles, all of his senses are focused at one entity.

"Young Master Xiao, where are you going? — Xiao Zhan …" he continues speaking as he marches behind. "Did you sleep well last night? — Does it feel different without me? I couldn't sleep well at all."

Reaching the well that isn't far away, Xiao Zhan begins his task. He grabs the rope by the well, ties it to the handle of the water bucket. Wang Yibo has stopped speaking. He remains standing, just watching the gorgeous being by his side. Well, this is the first time he sees the Young Master Xiao doing something like this. Although the Young Master Xiao does have his clumsy down-to-earth moments, but usually, he doesn’t get his hands and feet dirty.

Before throwing the bucket into the well, Xiao Zhan rolls up his sleeves. Just as his fingers reach the handle of the wooden bucket, Wang Yibo grasps his hand.

With brows furrowed, the Young Master Wang inquires, "What happened to your arm?"

There are purple bruises on the forearm of the gorgeous person. These weren’t here the night before the Young Master Xiao left him.

"It's nothing," replies Xiao Zhan, pulling his hand out of grasp.

"What happened?” Wang Yibo pulls at Xiao Zhan’s elbow to meet his eyes. Looking into those bright brown eyes, Wang Yibo hammers, “Tell me what happened? Were you attacked? Who did it?"

"It’s none of your concern."

"Xiao Zhan!"

"Don’t raise your voice at me. And stop bothering me. I have things to take care of."

Xiao Zhan shrugs off the hold on his elbow. Like the hardworking person that he is, he hurriedly filled his two buckets of water. Before he lifts them up, Wang Yibo also grabs the handles.

“I’ll help you bring them,” softly, the young Wanderer offers with smiles.

“You have your buckets,” the Young Master Xiao frowns.

“I don’t know how to use the rope. Can you do it for me?” Wang Yibo smiles brightly. “You’re kind. You should help me do it. Help me … _Xiao Zhan_.”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t reply, but with his stoic face, he eventually uncurls his fingers from the handles of the buckets.

He grabs one of the empty buckets. Neatly, he ties the rope to the bucket handle, throws it into the well, making sure the bucket hits the water, dipping and filling in, then he pulls it up.

With a pair of eyes constantly scanning him, Xiao Zhan is overly self-conscious. He wants to yell at this inconsiderate person to give him a break, but he isn’t himself enough in this moment to tell Wang Yibo off.

“Carry those two, I’ll carry these,” Xiao Zhan says without looking at the other person in the eyes.

He grabs the handles of the buckets and start walking right away, not knowing that the man following behind is beaming like a crazy.

 _The Young Master Xiao is shy right now_. Wang Yibo can’t resist smiling. He made the Young Master Xiao shy; those pretty flushing cheeks; this is such an accomplishment to his heart. It feels so good.

However, his beaming face eventually pauses along with his steps and the steps of the gorgeously endearing person in front of him. In an instant, Wang Yibo looks where Xiao Zhan is looking.

A group of men is standing, leaning on the side of the small house of the Huangs, as if they’re hiding, waiting to sneak up on someone.

“What is it with them?” Wang Yibo questions.

These men are the official guards of Warlord Bai. They visited here every day since the day that Xiao Zhan came here. It’s the reason why he’s still here, doesn’t want the people here to be hurt.

Unlike the previous days—Today, a little smirk appears on the gorgeous face. Right now, Xiao Zhan is looking at a bunch of fools. Unbeknownst to these fools, they are currently asking for death.

"Wang Yibo.”

“Yes?”

“You asked where I got the bruises on my arm from. Those guards." Xiao Zhan looks over his shoulder, his soft gaze meets with the curious eyes of young Wanderer. "The bruises on my arm are from them."

Seeing the slight twitches between the eyebrows of the handsome Wanderer, Xiao Zhan strangely feels pleased. He adds, "Because of you, I’m weak and couldn't fully defend myself. What are you going to do about it?"

“You can head to the other side of the house,” replies the young Wanderer in a low toneless voice. His dangerously focused eyes are now set on the human beings who may soon no longer be human beings.

"I don't want them dead, but anything else is to your discretion," Xiao Zhan utters, then with all the peace in the world, he carries the water buckets walking to the side of the house where the water barrels are.

He walks straight to his destination as for the man behind him, he’s heading somewhere else.

.  
  


.

2.13.21🖤🌻v.rhke

I was going to slowly write our how old they are, but seeing the comments, I’ll give it here. At the beginning of the story XZ is 19 and WYB is 18.

I’ll be busy next week, therefore it might take longer than usual for the next chapter to be updated.

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Peace ✌🏼


	14. Subtleness

The young Third Prince carries the two buckets to the side of the small wooden house. Two large water barrels are sitting waiting to be filled up. As he pours the water from the wooden bucket into the water barrel, in a distance, he can hear sounds of grunts and pain. A smile wouldn't leave his face alone, a warm feeling is permeating his heart. Because he's hurt, the Young Master Wang ... the Young Wang is mad because he got injured by those guards? He questions if he understood correctly; he understood correctly, right?

"He didn't have to be mad or serious about it. It's only a small bruise," Xiao Zhan mutters, still smiling. For a moment, he begins pitying those guards, judging from their whimpers, the Young Master Wang must've been rough.

The duality within him occurs momentarily. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he said earlier to the Young Master Wang. _No._ His mind changes. _Those guards deserve it._

In a tranquil mood, Xiao Zhan leisurely pours the bucket of water, watching the transparent liquid flow into the darkness resulted from the lack of light inside the barrel.

Suddenly, the tranquility is disturbed when thunderous cackling cries of the infant from the house sends him throwing the water into the water barrel, dropping the bucket to the floor.

As if his life depends on it, Xiao Zhan sprints to the front to the house door, dust of the soil spurts up from his speedy steps. He opens and runs in. To the table by the wall, he picks up the crying baby into his arms. Although this is his sixth day with the infant, he's still not so great with childcare, still gets nervous each time Shoushan cries. He holds the boy gently but securely, slightly rocking as he recalled Miss Huang does.

As calm as possible, Xiao Zhan hums, "Was your sleep interrupted?" His voice, sweet and silvery to the ears.

Shaky, loud cries soften down as Shoushan is gradually hushed; his big almost black eyes stare up, lashes are wet with shiny undried droplets. Seeing how focused the baby boy is, Xiao Zhan finds it comical.

"You're not used to me yet?"

"But at least you stopped crying. I should appreciate it correct?"

Instead of noises from Shoushan, screeching noises of pain from outside intrudes, becoming louder, piquing Xiao Zhan's interest. Meanwhile, the infant flinches, hearing an abnormal loud scream. With Shoushan in his arms, the graceful gentleman marches out of the shabby house to the source of noises.

By the corner of the house he stands, it provides a good enough view and it puts Shoushan far enough from danger.

The image before him: three of the guards are lying on their belly, blood drooling out of their mouth, visible cuts on their limbs, blood flowing out from the sharp wounds. The rest are either on their knees or lying on their sides. One in particular is right beneath Wang Yibo's foot. That makes ten of the guards.

Xiao Zhan was surprised for a moment upon seeing blood drooling out of the guards’ mouth; they looked dead, but they can still blink, and thus he was assured they aren’t dead.

"Young Master Wang," he calls.

In a heartbeat, Wang Yibo's undivided attention gathers at the gorgeous gentleman. His hands rest on his hips, foot resting on a guard's head.

"You're being too loud. You woke up Shoushan. He should still be having his nap around this time."

Hearing that, Wang Yibo looks down at the head on the ground. He thumps on the body's shoulder, attacking the shoulder blade, stomping with each word, "You, interrupted, a baby's nap!"

"Arhhh!—Aaughh—" wails the body on the ground. The nameless guard can taste his own blood mixing with the dirt from the ground. To escape the wrath of the mysterious monstrous man, pleading is the only option left. "Let me go, I—I, please, we won't ever come here again."

Just yesterday, these gloating grown men were roaming around as if they own the world, bullying the weak and elderly. It's marvelous how quick a human's tongue can flip with no sense of shame.

Feeling the small movements of the infant in his arms, Xiao Zhan glances down at Shoushan, playing with the little guy through his gaze. He utters to Wang Yibo, "That should be enough."

As the Young Master Xiao said, Wang Yibo glazes his eyes over the mess of men crumbled on the ground. "You heard. All of you, get lost."

The bleeding bodies drag and help one another up. Their swords stab into the ground to support their wounded selves up, some crawling up to their feet, and they hurry away from the unknown man.

With a concerned facial expression, Wang Yibo goes to Xiao Zhan. "Your arm is bruised. Why are you holding the baby?"

Eyes still on the innocent infant, Xiao Zhan responds, "My arm's fine."

Yesterday, those guards threw a chair at one of the elder men here. Xiao Zhan instinctively blocked which resulted on the bruise on his forearm. It was no big deal.

"This one is a boy, right? You said _he_ earlier," Wang Yibo asks, gazing down at the fat cheeks.

"Mnn, a boy," Xiao Zhan answers.

"Young Master Xiao, I didn't know you know how to take care of infants."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, eyes still on Shoushan. "I don't know how to."

"You look like you do with how you're holding him. This little thing looks comfortable in your arms."

Xiao Zhan likes the first part of what Wang Yibo said, but not so much the latter half. "Don't call him a little thing," he quickly reprimands.

"It's a term of endearment."

"It's not," Xiao Zhan looks up, meeting Wang Yibo's eyes.

"But that's what my Godfather Ming called me. It really is not a term of endearment?" Wang Yibo says in a low solid voice, no nonsense is detected.

Xiao Zhan now questions himself. With shifty eyes, he responds, "I'm — I'm not sure. Maybe it is."

Hearing the reluctant yet mellifluent voice of the man he harbors special feelings for, Wang Yibo smiles subtly. He might be deceiving himself—in fact, he's fine with deceiving himself—but right now it seems like the Young Master Xiao is being careful of hurting his feelings.

Noticing the focused gaze coming his way, Xiao Zhan sterns his expression. _Is it necessary for another round of staring?_ Tensed, his eyes search for refuge until they land on the two buckets Wang Yibo carried back.

"Those water buckets go to the water barrels that side," he remarks, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He tells himself he did great as Wang Yibo's gaze has left him.

"Should I bring it to the other side?" The gaze returns right back to Xiao Zhan, which the gorgeous gentleman gives a quick nod.

Wang Yibo picks up the two wooden buckets and brings it around the front of the house to the other side. He pours the water from the buckets into the barrel. The barrels aren't filled yet.

"It needs more water," he utters to the person standing a few steps away. A bubbly feeling is palpitating his heart; the simple fact the the Young Master Xiao walks following him to this side makes him happy.

"It's fine, I'll go get more after Shoushan fall asleep," Xiao Zhan replies.

"I can go get it now."

"You will?"

"It's no big deal."

"You know how to work the well?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I saw what you did earlier." Wang Yibo shoots a smile at the Young Master Xiao. "I'll get going." With the two buckets in his hands, he walks handsomely around Xiao Zhan, ambling back to the well.

The young Third Prince stands with Shoushan in front of the house, his gaze follows after the young Wanderer. _What the hell is this?_ What is he doing here? How should he tell the other to leave him alone? Is it really alright to stay here, with the Huang Family, with the Young Master Wang sticking around? — Of course, it's not alright.

Before his mind stresses itself out, Xiao Zhan turns his attention back to the infant in his arms. The sun rays are shining on Shoushan's cheek, reminding Xiao Zhan that he should go back into the house to keep the little one out of the unnecessary shade.

After closing the door, he places Shoushan on the table by the wall, making sure the four-months-old is securely surrounded all side by blankets. Now is around time to make Shoushan his first meal of the day. Xiao Zhan goes into the kitchen. He takes out a two handfuls of hemp seeds from a bag and puts it in a masher bowl and starts mashing.

Who would've thought the young Third Prince of the Great Xīngyuè Empire would be inside a compact kitchen of a shabby house of peasants, preparing a meal for an infant? Xiao Zhan does so without much thought.

According to Miss Huang, whenever she and Chunhua leave for farm work, Shoushan is left with a respectable elder man who is their neighbor. Besides vegetables and rice, this small village also cultivate hemp, thus using hemp seeds, the elder man made hemp milk for the small infants of the village while their parents leave to work from sunrise to sundown. It was the same elder man where Xiao Zhan got his bruised from protecting.

In addition, Miss Huang also mentioned that her husband, Huang Huiqing, is currently in the nearest city, Lian City, studying at the most famous academy there to become an official. He usually visits whenever there are holiday festivals, however the last time he visited was the annual date of his parents' passing. The four-months-old Shoushan has yet to meet his father, since the scholar went back to the city before Shoushan was born. It's been ten months now.

After smashing the hemp seeds, Xiao Zhan pours everything into a fine weave bag to eliminate the residue from the milk. He adds an ample amount of water and stirs it with the milk. Suddenly he hears cries of the infant he left in the living room. He ditches what he currently does and hurries out of the kitchen to Shoushan, however what he sees is unexpected image. The Young Master Wang is holding Shoushan with apparent bewilderment.

"He cried, so I picked him up. He still cries — He's crying!" The young Wanderer panics, the infant cries even louder now. Having never hold an infant before, Wang Yibo doesn't know what to do. His perplexed expression seeks assistance from the frozen Young Master Xiao.

"Shake him! Ease him—"

As Xiao Zhan said, Wang Yibo holds out the four-months-old up to the air and shakes; the little infant dangles in the air, crying at the top of his lungs.

Such a threatening image earns an alarming yell from Xiao Zhan. "Are you insane?!" The young Third Prince charges forth with urgency. "Give him to me!" Accepted Shoushan into his arms, he whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that senseless scum held you." He rocks gently, holding the loveliest infant he knows — well, the only one he knows.

Both young gentlemen calm down simultaneously as the cries of Shoushan settles down. Xiao Zhan feels like he can breathe full now. On the other hand, Wang Yibo stares in relief—until Xiao Zhan glances at him.

"You ..." Xiao Zhan pauses. Then he eventually asks, "Can you watch him for just a bit? I'll be right back." Before even getting an answer, the gorgeous gentleman already held Shoushan towards Wang Yibo.

Unsure if he wants to deal with the wild crying infant, yet the young Wanderer reluctantly accepts the infant into his arms. He still wants to get on the good side of the Young Master Xiao, just holding a mad infant shouldn’t be too terrible.

After Xiao Zhan quickly disappears into the kitchen, Wang Yibo gazes down at the infant whose eyes are still teary. "Don't cry," he hisses to the small infant. "Don't you dare cry ... You little thing, I said don't cry—" However, the infant Shoushan cracks up and cries even harder than earlier; his entire face is at the peak of redness.

"Young Master Xiao! This thing is crying again! Young Master Xiao! Xiao Zhan!"

The gorgeous gentleman rushes out of the kitchen into the living room. In his hands is a cup of milk and a small wooden spoon. He quickly places Shoushan's meal on the table, and then he grabs the four-months-old from the young Wanderer. He hastily soothes the crying infant, lowering down on one of the stools around the table. He grabs the small wooden spoon and scoops the milk for Shoushan.

The moment Shoushan feels the spoon in his mouth, he shuts his mouth. Xiao Zhan can finally exhale. In all honesty, with Shoushan, there is no dull moments. He gets nervous each time the infant cries, and he's highly proud of himself when he can ease up those cries. Now quietly and affectionately, he spoon-feeds the infant. He smiles, gazing at the loveliest one.

"You must've been hungry? Why’d you cry so hard? I thought you'll be considerate of me—" Xiao Zhan immediately presses his lips tight together; he forgot that he isn't alone with Shoushan. What foolish thing did he just said?

He glances up at the Young Master Wang who stands still, just staring at him. "What?" the young Third Prince barks.

For a great reason, Wang Yibo feels elated to hear the word _What_ from Xiao Zhan. He takes a full deep breath and then settles down on the stool next to the gorgeous gentleman. Watching the other person takes care of someone like this, he realizes how attractive and mesmerizing the Young Master Xiao can be. If, instead of the wild crying infant, the Young Master Xiao takes care of him … unknowingly, he smiles thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Xiao Zhan asks instantaneously.

"I'm smiling about you."

Hearing that, Xiao Zhan regrets asking. He blurts, "Gibberish." Lowering his gaze down, he makes every effort to focus on feeding the infant in his arms, nonetheless, a pinkish color is spreading across his cheeks.

Just then — _knock-knock!_

He glances up with softly bright brown eyes.

"I'll get it," Wang Yibo utters, walking to the door, and then he opens. It's an elder man, a great deal of his hair is white and grey, a surprised look on his wrinkled face.

"Elder Tao," Xiao Zhan calls from inside. Wang Yibo steps over to allow the elder man to see the Young Master Xiao who's speaking from the table.

"Surprised me for a moment," the elder man releases a chuckle of relief. "I heard Shoushan crying on and off and wondered if everything is alright."

"Shoushan was hungry," Xiao Zhan replies with a relaxed expression. "He also didn't get a good nap."

Elder Tao gives a warm smile. "Infants, sometimes it can be hard to deal with them. You're holding up well. I'm sure Miss Huang is thankful for your efforts." He takes another glance at the mysterious man who opened the door.

Noticing where Elder Tao's gaze is at, Xiao Zhan quickly adds, "He's my comrade."

"Oh ... uh." He looks at the kind gentleman inside at the table. "If there's anything, come get me. I'm next door."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan gives a nod.

Elder Tao steals another glance at the unfriendly gentleman who opened the door. He turns away simultaneously as the door closes. Wang Yibo strolls back to the table. He sits down on the same previous stool; his expression is unlike previous.

Eyes locked at the gorgeous gentleman, he questions, "Why are you here taking care of an infant for a widow? — You're a young gentleman staying under the same roof with a widow—"

"Stop your disgusting mindset!" Xiao Zhan immediately glares. _Seriously, how could Wang Yibo think of such thing? And he said it right in front of Shoushan — So what if Shoushan can’t understand? Miss Huang is still his mother._

"I'm just asking. Why are you being defensive?"

"Your question reflects how gross your thoughts are. Go. Get out of my sight."

"Like hell I will. I spent days looking for you, you think I'll let you out of my sight again?"

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth; he almost blurted why Wang Yibo spent days looking for him but he's afraid of the answer, and thus, he shuts his mouth and brings his attention back to the infant.

Once it feels like Shoushan has had enough milk, Xiao Zhan rises up to his feet and gently rocks the little one. He strolls to a corner of the living room, looking out the window, ignoring the presence of the other person. After a long while, the infant Shoushan finally falls asleep.

He walks pass the young Wanderer, as if that person doesn't exist. Xiao Zhan brings the infant into the room he stays in and lies the child on the bed. Shoushan should be more comfortable in here. If it was just him and Shoushan like the previous days, then the loveliest one can sleep in the living room, however, with the young Wanderer around, who knows when he'll raise his voice or disrupts the little infant's sleep.

The moment Xiao Zhan steps out to the living room, Wang Yibo asks, "Young Master Xiao, can we talk about us?"

"What _us_?! Don't put me together with you!"

"Can we talk about you and me?" Wang Yibo rewords.

"What _you and me_? There is nothing between you and me."

Annoyed and Wang Yibo almost showed it; somehow, he managed to restrain. Teeth grinding, then he exhales. "Alright. Can we talk about my feelings for you?"

"Your feelings? There's no such—"

"Young Master Xiao, why are you being ridiculously childish?"

Breathe, Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath before facing reality. Some dreams may allure his mind and keeps him wanting to continue sleeping, but the prolong make lead him to the worst nightmare. What he currently does will not make anything better. He might as well go straight to the point.

"Say. What do you want to say?" he stares with a fixed expression, eyes frank at Wang Yibo.

"Like I said before, I want to be with you. I want to travel with you. What is your answer?"

"I have no answer.”

The eyebrows on Wang Yibo's face narrows together. _No answer?_ He asks more directly, "You don't want to travel with me?"

"I ...” Xiao Zhan contemplates and decides once again, “I prefer travelling by myself." He clenches his fists momentarily, then he lets go. He must let it go. Staring straight at the young Wanderer, he will say it once and for all.

Sternly, he clarifies, "I am not a wanderer. I will eventually return to where I am from. I have my own way of living my life. I don't need someone to travel with or accompany me."

He continues, "If I did something that made you feel—or misunderstood, then I'm sorry. There is nothing between you and me. My only intention was to obtain my lost spiritual cultivation."

"I misunderstood?" Wang Yibo pauses, staring, waiting for a reply.

He receives a nod, and instantaneously he strides toward Xiao Zhan. "If I misunderstood, then why would you blush when I'm around you?"

Although young and inexperienced, he is not dense to not know. Sure, he hated all the literatures Godfather Xin made him read, but he read enough to form a foundation of all kinds of relationships in the world. He also has his Godfathers as example. If he really did misunderstand, then it couldn't be everything—maybe a portion of it, but not everything; it's unfathomable that he would misinterpret every reaction he received from the Young Master Xiao. He strongly believes the Young Master Xiao must at minimum have some good feelings for him.

For a split second, he questions if he should have done as Godfather Ming suggested. Try out men and women, see what he likes or dislikes. If he doesn't like any, then at least he knows and have experience.

On the contrary, Godfather Xin said not to indulge in worldly desires that will only taint one's spirit. To abstain, to meditate, to cultivate, he has great potential to reach levels that people double his age struggles to. An untainted body and spirit will go further.

Interestingly, every time Godfather Xin lectured him on this, Godfather Ming would argue that Godfather Xin should not force it on him when even Godfather Xin wasn't able to do it himself. But Wang Yibo understands. Godfather Xin loves him more than anything. If he need not to struggle through hardships to reach a level closer to enlightenment, then he shall do so. Disinterested in social areas, the young Wang Yibo strictly does as Godfather Xin taught, although from time-to-time Godfather Ming would lure him with alcohol.

"I didn't blush," Xiao Zhan states firmly, ending all train of thoughts. "I simply get nervous. I'm not used to people being close to me. There is nothing to it."

Wang Yibo scans every millimeters of the gorgeous face. His confidence lowers as he knows Xiao Zhan is not playing in any sort of way. Regarding blushing, it's questionable if Xiao Zhan is lying or not, but one certain thing is, the gorgeous gentleman before him is stern with not wanting him around.

"You don’t care me? You don't care about my feelings? About how I would feel? Or how you made me feel?"

Wang Yibo asks like how he understood from Godfather Xin. People who harbor good feelings for each other will care about each other’s feelings. They wouldn't want their counterpart to be upset. They will be in concern if their action may hurt the other person's feelings, which is all that he feels for Xiao Zhan.

"I don't care. You and I are as good as strangers. The most we are, is comrades."

It's loud and clear from the Young Master Xiao. Wang Yibo pauses. What is this throbbing aching feeling in his chest? It’s uncommon. Heavy. Unpleasant. He doesn't like it. What the young Wanderer doesn't like, either he destroys it, or he stay away.

In this moment, he chooses to stay away.

With no more words, he turns his back and walks out. Why should he stay to hurt himself? The Young Master Xiao already made it clear.

By the front door of the house, Xiao Zhan watches as the back of the young Wanderer disappears into the distance, onto the path that heads back to town. _This is for the best_ ; Xiao Zhan reminds himself over and over again until sundown.

◆◆◆

Around evening, as usual the mother and daughter return from a day of hard work. Chunhua asks out of curiosity where the Zhuàngliè-gege went, and Xiao Zhan solemnly replies, “Zhuàngliè-gege has went on his own way.”

He has a quiet dinner with the Huang Family. Chunhua entertains him, getting him to speak from to time, meanwhile Shoushan steals all the attention from his mother. The young Third Prince has older and younger sisters but there weren't opportunities to be close with them.

Interacting with Chunhua is a joy. Miss Huang, Huang Xiulan, whose age, he guessed, isn't much older than his own, is like a sister. Throughout his days here, he has learned a great deal. Besides making hemp milk for Shoushan, he learned how to cook new dishes from Miss Huang. It brings him back to when he was alone in his chamber, which he did a number of things to keep himself sane and made each day go faster. He cooked for leisure. He read like crazy. He painted for memories. Those were the main hobbies, but he did pick up countless other hobbies. The greatest mass of his time was dedicated to heightening his spiritual cultivation.

When night arrives, the young Third Prince finds himself lying in bed, hair down, a few candles lit. His mind drifts to unfound places then ended up at a particular someone. Earlier, the Young Master Wang looked ... sad. Never before has Xiao Zhan saw the other person sad. It doesn't feel good knowing he's the source of it. He ponders, how far has the young Wanderer gone from here? Hopefully, he's feeling better now.

If there is enough destiny between them, their path will eventually cross again. Within that thought, Xiao Zhan finds his emotions in turmoil. _What's the point of crossing path again?_ If they meet, they will have to part once more.

"Young Master Xiao."

_This voice—?!_ Xiao Zhan springs up, head jerks to look at the doorway of the room. It's Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan jumps to his feet and he strides to the young Wanderer.

"How are you here?"

Wang Yibo scoffs, "You asked like this house has extensive security." The darkness of the young Wanderer’s clothes and his black hair blends into the dim room.

Astonished and dumbfounded momentarily, Xiao Zhan then asks, "You l-left. Why are you still here?"

"I forgot something.”

“Forgot something?”

“My bamboo hat.”

“Oh …” Xiao Zhan pauses. Then his eyes travel to the bedframe, which is where he tucked the black bamboo hat. Just as he’s about to turn to go grab the hat, the owner’s voice stops him. 

“And I changed my mind. Out of pity."

Xiao Zhan’s puzzled eyes goes back to Wang Yibo, "What ... pity?"

"My Godfathers taught me well. If I see a struggling being before my eyes, if I can help, I should help."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I'll help you retrieve your spiritual cultivation."

The befuddled expression on Xiao Zhan's face changes into a frown. He condemns, "Stop with the nonsense. Are you playing with me again? — You're just dragging me back to the start."

"I'm not,” Wang Yibo states resolutely, then in a lighthearted tone, he continues, “I will help you out of a good heart. I will behave like the gentleman that my Godfathers raised me up to be."

Nothing Wang Yibo said is plausible. Xiao Zhan has learned his lesson, multiple times already. The young Third Prince inquires without expectation, "How are you going to help me?"

"Back then, when I said restoring your power involves a summon, I didn't lie."

"What summon?" Xiao Zhan asks, still not expecting anything.

"I have to summon my Godfathers to you, or I will have to take you to them. I can't help you alone."

Wang Yibo is sacrificing himself, and only he knows it. He has no idea how his Godfathers would react. Besides the fact that he didn't meet up with them months ago as promised, he now has the audacity to bring someone along. Godfather Xin is fine with meeting people, but Godfather Ming absolutely hates meeting outsiders; Godfather Xin will be furious that Wang Yibo broke a promise, while Godfather Ming will be enraged that he brought someone along. Both spells misery for him.

The young Wanderer inserts, "Based on their traveling pattern, they would be at Yating. We can meet them there."

Xiao Zhan estimates out loud, "Here to Yating on foot takes at least a month — Can't you summon your Godfathers here?"

"Young Master Xiao!” Wang Yibo peers with a fierce sharp pair of eyes, "You’re the one who needs help from my Godfathers, yet you expect them to travel all the way here for you?! If we go to Yating, at least we're meeting them halfway. To an extent I can tolerate your belittling words, but if you're rude to my Godfathers, I won't tolerate you at all."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering," Xiao Zhan says in small voice. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Hearing the small voice, Wang Yibo tones down his gaze. "So ... Until you retrieve your spiritual cultivation, although you don't want to, … bear with me for a while. I will go on my way when that day comes."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan groans sheepishly since he was just scolded. He tells himself, _just a bit more should be fine_. There's only good and good for him if he gets his power back. Staying with the other person until then should be alright. It’s been alright the entire time.

After ambiguous silence, he utters, "You can get out now, I'm going to sleep."

However, Wang Yibo walks to him, wraps him up and throws them both into the bed.

"Young Master Wang! What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan yelps with Wang Yibo's arms clung around him from behind; both bodies landed on the bed, lying on their sides.

"We're comrades. We slept side by side before, what's the big deal?" remarks the young Wanderer.

"Let go of me and get out of my room! It isn't like before!" Xiao Zhan moves, struggling to get out of the arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"We're just two comrades sleeping side by side, don't make a big deal out of it. Why would I sleep outside the house with dust and flies when there's a bed to sleep on?"

"That's your prob—"

"Just shut up and sleep." Wang Yibo's large hand grabs Xiao Zhan's jaw. " I’m not in a good mood. Don't make thing terrible for yourself."

"You, ...” Xiao Zhan hesitates for a moment, “You said you'll be kind to me ...!"

Wang Yibo smirks, at least Xiao Zhan remembers his confession. "Those words, I said it with the premise that there is something between you and me. But according to you, there is nothing between us, therefore, I misunderstood everything and spoke nonsense. You said so yourself that I lost my mind. Somehow I found my mind again."

Wang Yibo lets go of the gorgeous face but continues wrapping his arms around Xiao Zhan. "Once there is something between you and me, I'll do everything I said I will. But for now, this is it."

Xiao Zhan, "... Are you saying—"

"If you want kindness, there's an exchange. You think just because I have feelings for you, I will be an obedient fool to do everything you said. No way. Not possible especially after you claimed to not even care about me."

Although the young Wanderer’s voice is soaring in a mocking tone, Xiao Zhan can feel the sulkiness. He tries, "That's not—"

"Shut up. You want everyone to wake up and found you with me like this?"

Xiao Zhan quickly presses his lips together into a straight line. The young Wanderer snuggles closer. It’s uncomfortable. Sleeping with arms around him like this is uncomfortable, yet he somehow manages to fall asleep.

At one point, he feels the arm released from him, then warmly a blanket is covered over his body. He's feeling thankful once again, and he feels like he's taking advantage of the Young Master Wang.   
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


Around sunrise of the next day, the Young Master Xiao saunters out of his room. He immediately pauses upon seeing Miss Huang sitting on one of the stools at the table with Shoushan in her arms. Huang Xiulan looks at Xiao Zhan, curious as to why the young gentleman appears bewildered. Then her curiosity is resolved when Wang Yibo appears behind Xiao Zhan.

"I ... uh," Xiao Zhan begins, at the same time Wang Yibo walks pass him and sits on the chair opposite the Miss of the household.

"Good morning," Wang Yibo greets Miss Huang, face stern and solemn.

"Good morning," she replies politely. "I thought Yīngjùn said you have left."

"He misunderstood." Wang Yibo then takes a glance at Xiao Zhan. "Or should I say that I'm the one who misunderstood everything?"

Xiao Zhan ignores the jab Wang Yibo threw, swinging his gaze away. He moves to sit on the chair by the table bordering the wall.

"Miss Huang, are you and Chunhua going to work today?" Xiao Zhan asks.

She gives a plain smile. "Chunhua is sleeping in. She must be tired. Is it alright if you also watch her today?"

"That's fine," Xiao Zhan replies. Honestly, Miss Huang needn't to be so considerate. He stays with them without contributing much, he would be glad if he can do any good for them.

Another thought weighs in his mind. Since Wang Yibo has taken care of the guards yesterday, let's see if they will show up today. If those guards stop coming here, Xiao Zhan can go stay at an inn or somewhere else to prevent rubbing his misfortunes to the villagers here.

◆◆◆

Afterwards, Huang Xiulan leaves for the daily farm work, leaving her two children with the two gentlemen.

"Yīngjùn-gege, two braids please." Huang Chunhua tries her best to explain she wants her hair braided into two, however the five-year-old's communication skills isn't easily understood by the handsome brother; or more so, it's the handsome brother's lack of ability to braid her hair to how she wants it.

"Can you make a bun?" She finally changes her mind after multiple failed attempts at getting braids; and easily, her hair is put into a bun. With her usual grey ribbon that has a blue butterfly sewed on, the handsome brother ties up her hair tidily into a bun; the long ribbon flows down with a blue butterfly at its tail.

"Chunhua, you look marvelous," Xiao Zhan remarks after successfully fixing the little girl's hair.

"Over-exaggeration," states Wang Yibo from behind. The young Wanderer is leaning on the wall by the table that Shoushan is currently sleeping on. Xiao Zhan and Chunhua are at the table at the center of the living room.

"Zhuàngliè-gege, I don't look marvelous?" Chunhua asks, gaze at the mysterious brother.

"You don't marvelous. But sort of radiant," Wang Yibo says.

"Radiant?" the little girl mutters

"You look shiny when you smile."

Immediately she smiles hearing the compliment. Usually, Chunhua is covered with dirt as she always follows her mother to do farm work. It's nice to know she can look good, whether marvelous or radiant—shiny.

She then looks up at the handsome brother by her side, "Yingjun-gege, can I have a hug?"

"A hug?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I get hugs from Mama but I don't get to see my Papa so I can't have his hugs."

Xiao Zhan can't help but think about himself. He doesn't recall the last time his father embraces him. For so many years, he rarely ever saw his father despite being in close proximity. But for Chunhua and Shoushan, their father is faraway.

"If you ask, of course I will give it," Xiao Zhan smiles, opening his arms.

If Imperial Guard Sun Quan is present at this moment, he might jump in with his sword and slice of the little girl's hands for hugging a royal. But Sun Quan isn't here, it's Xiao Zhan and only Xiao Zhan here, not even the young Third Prince is here.

A bright, relaxed smile graces his already gorgeous face as he embraces the young girl. After letting go, he offers, "If you want, I can give you a hug every day."

"Really?” her eyes sparkle. “You're really kind, Yingjun-gege."

"Yingjun-gege, can I also have a hug?" Before receiving permission, Wang Yibo already wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan's neck. The person hugged is stunned; heart fluttering out of nowhere.

Chunhua beams, "Zhuàngliè-gege must want a hug too."

"I do," says Wang Yibo, showing no signs of letting go.

"That's enough," Xiao Zhan mutters, his gloved hand grabs Wang Yibo's forearm that is beneath his chin.

Wearing a grin, Wang Yibo let go but he makes sure to rub his cheek into Xiao Zhan's head as he does so. The gorgeous gentleman inclines his head away, shoulder up as a natural response.  
  
  


◆◆◆  
  
  


From that day on, each time Chunhua gets her hug, Zhuàngliè-gege also seizes the opportunity to get his hug. It's been seven days since the day the guards of Warlord Bai was beaten up by the young Wanderer. Since that day, they didn't return to the small village at the border of town. Seeing that there are no disturbances to the small village, Xiao Zhan decides he will leave the village within the next few days. He will follow up on the unlawful actions of the Warlord of this province, but he needn't to stay with the little family to do so.

In the evening, like usual Miss Huang and Chunhua returns after farm work. However, today they carry back the vegetables and crops that are supposed to be sold to the street vendors.

"You two brought back more than usual," utters Xiao Zhan as the mother and daughter pair arrives in front of the house. Villagers are walking by in the orange sunset background, heading to their houses. The Young Master Xiao just had a banter with the young Wanderer, and thus, he left Shoushan with that lousy person and come out outside for some fresh air.

"My legs doesn't feel well. Chunhua looked exhausted so we didn't go to streets today." Looking at the ample of crops they reaped today, Huang Xiulan utters, "We'll have to eat more than usual this month to not waste these. I'll probably give some to the neighbors."

"Miss Huang, if you like, I can take the crops to the streets today," Xiao Zhan offers.

Huang Xiulan smiles gratefully, her eyes curl into crescent moons, "If you would be so kind."

Glad to do so, Xiao Zhan picks the small bamboo basket off the back of Chunhua. He grabs the basket Miss Huang is carrying.

"You can leave the basket with the street vendor. We sell the baskets too. Elder Tao made these,” Miss Huang informs.

"Ah," Xiao Zhan nods.

"The vendor owner I usually trade with is Miss Pan. Yesterday, I agreed with her that I will trade for money today. Her vendor is by the Gu Tea Shop. If you ask around there, you will definitely find her."

"Mmn," Xiao Zhan collects the information given. He then smiles down at Chunhua, "Go rest with Shoushan, you must be tired today."

Chunhua smiles up cheerfully, "Rest with Shoushan? I will be more tired with Shoushan. He's a crybaby."

Xiao Zhan chuckles, "You're right.” He finds this little girl amazing. Chunhua helps her mother day after day without complaints. Poverty is far from him, and he doesn’t fully grasp all the struggles, but if it ingrains filial piety and constructs good character of a person, then it makes such person even more admirable.

After receiving a cheerful smile from Chunhua, Xiao Zhan glances at Miss Huang, who is also admirable. She takes care of two kids on her own without her husband around; that’s a lot of sacrifice for her husband’s future.

"I will get going. Shoushan is in there with my comrade."

Dazzling in white, Xiao Zhan ambles on his way to the streets. After a while of walking on the pathway of dirt, he hears a voice calling, "Young Master Xiao!" He recognizes it in a heartbeat. The owner of the name quickly catches up to him.

"Where are you going without telling me?" Wang Yibo asks, taking the big basket of crops from Xiao Zhan.

He immediately followed the Young Master Xiao after hearing from Miss Huang that Xiao Zhan went to the street. He threw Shoushan to the older miss and runs out the house.

"Why do I have to tell you? I'm only taking these to the street,” Xiao Zhan retorts.

"You should tell me. What if you suddenly disappear again? What am I going to do?"

"Why would I disappear? I already agreed to stay with you until I retrieve my spiritual cultivation."

Although Xiao Zhan is staying by his side because of only one intention, Wang Yibo can’t help but to like hearing Xiao Zhan said that he _agreed to stay_.

The talkative duo made it to town, joining the evening street. As Miss Huang said, Xiao Zhan searches for the Gu Tea Shop, which takes the two some time to find it. Afterwards, they ask around for Miss Pan. They eventually found the miss. However, more than anything the middle age woman is highly sociable, conversating nonstop despite receiving short responses from Xiao Zhan. He stands solemnly, holding the smaller basket while Wang Yibo stands behind him with the bigger basket.

A relaxing evening of a normal day, the day should end well, however lightning strikes out of the blue. A nightmare becomes true.

A man runs in the street shouting alarmingly, "There's a fire! It's burning, they're burning, the villagers by the town border, ..."

Hearing the word fire, Xiao Zhan freezes, paralyzed with fear.

_They're burning ... the villagers ... town border ..._ The basket in his hand slips down to the ground. His long legs stride with speed. He runs, running as fast he possible can. His hearing goes numb, unable to hear the voice calling, chasing after him.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


2.27.21🌻🖤v.rhke

Love & Peace. Enjoy.


End file.
